Mi pequeña estafadora
by Naiara Moon
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho es el empresario más exitoso y rico de todo Corea del sur,ante los demás se porta orgulloso y algo altanero. Sin embargo esconde un buen corazón buscando cumplir el deseo de su abuelo Myoga se topa con Kagome Higurashi, una joven hermosa que es nada mas y nada menos que una estafadora profesional la cual no le robara su fortuna sino el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días mis preciosas lectores les traigo una nueva historia que rondaba por mi mente. Esta historia la estoy basando en un dorama sur coreano; llamado my girl. No la estoy haciendo tal cual al drama, solo tomé prestado lo que más me gustó y decidí hacerlo a mí manera cambiándole muchas cosas. Espero les guste. También quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Aomecita Taisho por su ayuda con el summary y algunos consejos, muchas gracias.

¿Me dejan un comentario?

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales siempre se había dicho que los estafadores y los ladrones lo pagan con la cárcel, con un castigo cruel por todo lo que habían hecho. Lo que no saben algunos es que existe gente necesitada, personas que deben robar para sobrevivir e incluso, en algunas ocasiones, deben estafar para así salvar su propia vida o la de su familia.

A veces pensamos que todos nacemos en cunas de oro, en una vida de riquezas sin sufrir un solo daño, que nuestros padres nos pagarían todos nuestros caprichos, y estarán allí para solventar nuestras necesidades; pero uno no es dueño de su propio destino y no podemos escoger dónde nacer o si tu familia sería amorosa o despreciable.

Esas mismas palabras se las había preguntado Kagome Higurashi tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta ¿Por qué su papá le hacía esto? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida feliz?

Era tan solo una joven hermosa de veinte dos años que quería ser feliz y vivir una buena vida, en cambio llevaba una vida despreciable. ¡Si su madre la viese desde el cielo estaría muy desilusionada de ella! Ya no era la misma niña pequeña que ella había dejado a la corta edad de siete años, esa edad que un pequeño necesitaba más el cariño de una madre. Ahora se había convertido en algo que estaba segura que ella odiaría.

Robaba para poder comer y estafaba por lo mismo, para poder sobrevivir y no morir asesinada por los matones que buscaban a su papá.

Su padre era un hombre que le había enseñado a timar al poco tiempo que su madre había muerto, le enseñó cada detalle, como debía hacer, y al ser una niña lograba conseguir mucho dinero, pero nunca le había gustado, odiaba sacarle todo el dinero a la gente con mentiras. Ahora con tan solo veintidós años esa era su vida.

Naraku, su padre, había dejado su último trabajo en el taller de autos mientras que ella se hacía cargo de todo el trabajo sucio, haciéndola responsable de pagar las deudas que adquiría por todas sus fallidas apuestas al tiempo que él trataba de escaparse de las garras de los matones.

Había aprendido a no confiar en él, había logrado mucho dinero que siempre su papá gastaba en esas tontas apuestas, y ella como hija no podía negarle nada, bueno al menos hasta ahora, no quería morir y tenía pensado conseguir mucho dinero con tal de dejar esa vida en donde ella no quería pertenecer.

¿Por qué no podía ser como otras jóvenes?

¿Por qué le tocó ese padre?

¿Por qué vivir esta vida sin su madre?

Eran tantas preguntas que le pedía al cielo alguna respuesta, alguna que le diese algún indicio de que su vida podría cambiar.

Dio un largo suspiro y miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella, tenía unas pecas al lado de la nariz y sería de una mediana edad, sus cabellos eran cortos de color rojizo y llevaba un vestido hasta la altura de sus rodillas que por la tela pudo deducir que se trataba de una mujer de alta clase. Eso también se lo había enseñado Naraku,—Un buen estafador sabe visualizar a cada mujer u hombre por su forma de actuar, de vestir, y de las joyas que colgaban en los cuellos de las mujeres, y así podía saber a quién timar mejor.—ésas eran sus palabras.

—Muchas gracias por su colaboración señora —le hizo una reverencia hablándole en Chino —estoy sumamente agradecida con usted.

—No hay de que jovencita —Habló en el mismo idioma —con todo el dinero que tengo me gusta poder ayudar a los de sin techo, y espero que el dinero que le entregué valga para esas instalaciones de las que me hablaste. Me alegra saber que mis vacaciones de China a Japón sirvieron para poder ayudar a alguien.

—Sirvieron para mucho sus vacaciones señora, me alegra saber que aún hay gente piadosa en este mundo —se sintió una farsante, una mentirosa, como podía hablar de piedad si la estaba estafando, sabía mentir tan bien que la señora jamás se dio cuenta.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se despidió de la mujer a la cual le había robado dinero engañándola con la historia de la construcción de unas instalaciones para los niños de la calle y sin ningún techo en donde podían jugar al aire libre si llovía, la mujer se había apiadado mientras ella tenía miles de sensaciones: culpa por estar timándola, odio por lo que estaba haciendo, y felicidad porque estaba segura que con ese dinero podría ayudar a su padre o por lo menos pagar la mitad de lo que le debía a los matones. Guardó el dinero en el bolso y le pidió perdón a su madre, estaba segura que ella la estaba mirando desde el cielo y en sus ojos se podía reflejar las lágrimas por lo que su hija estaba haciendo.

Dio un largo suspiro con esos pensamientos, y empezó a recordar todos los momentos de tristeza, y felicidad. Las veces en las que tenía que escaparse tanto si fuese de noche como de día. Una vida que ella quería dejar pero no podía.

Aunque quisiese realmente no podía hacerlo.

Después de esos pensamientos decidió irse, dejar de estafar por el día de hoy, quería un descanso, relajarse al llegar a la casa en donde estaba viviendo ahora; la casa de su mejor amigo.

Caminó a largos pasos hasta llegar a un pequeño barrio a las afueras de Tokio; la gran ciudad nipona, en donde ella hacía "su trabajo". La zona en donde se encontraba no era de riqueza, sino que se podía ver la pobreza en comparación con otras partes de Japón. Algunas casas estaban agrietadas, sus fachadas sin pintura alguna, otras no tenían ni una sola flor que adornase el lugar y constantemente se podía ver a madres, padres y miembros de la misma familia pidiendo para comer.

Subió por unas pequeñas escaleras de piedra hasta que llegó a la casa de su mejor amigo. La casa no era la más hermosa del mundo pero en ella se respiraba cariño y amor. Estaba pintada de un tono blanco ya dejando verse deteriorada por la falta del dinero y los fuertes torrenciales, que habían hecho que se crearan unas pequeñas grietas degastando así el color.

—¡Kagome! Por fin llegas —escuchó una voz conocida corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre Jakotsu? ¿Por qué vienes tan alterado?

—Tu padre Kag—respiró agitadamente abanicando su mano contra su rostro, y poniéndola a ella cada vez más nerviosa.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a mi padre? ¿Lo mataron? —fijo su vista en su mirada aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir —¡Habla de una maldita vez!

Vio como su amigo se alteraba ante su grito, estaba desesperada, necesitaba saber lo que pasó, ¿Y si lo asesinaron? O algo mucho peor. No quería ni imaginárselo y Jakotsu parecía que quería jugar con sus nervios.

Cogió aire y soltó todo de golpe —No, eso no ocurrió, él dijo que …que quería verte hoy en la noche. Está desesperado y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer —echó un largo suspiro y fijo su vista en el rostro preocupado de su amiga —conozco a tu padre y sé de lo que es capaz.

Quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras que había escuchado ¿Su padre estaba vivo? Aunque eso para ella era un alivio, podría saber que tal estaba, lo que estuvo haciendo durante este tiempo.

Esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a fijar su vista en Jakotsu que permanecía en silencio mirándola, sus cabellos tan negros como la noche se movían con el viento y sus ojos del mismo color mostraban una preocupación inminente.

Ella conocía esa mirada, con un gesto le pidió estar sola, necesitaba pensar las palabras correctas ¿Qué le diría? Papá estoy muy feliz de verte, no obviamente no podía decirle así, realmente lo extrañaba, era su padre después de todo, a pesar que le enseño las cosas peores de la vida; pero su vida no resultaba tan fácil cuando lo tenía cerca.

Al llegar a su habitación se acercó al tocador fijándose en su apariencia, el reflejo de la mujer que veía en el espejo no era ella, estaba harta de tener que disfrazarse para parecer otra persona. Se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente y comenzó a sacarse la peluca rubia que cubría sus hermosos cabellos azabaches, que al sacarle la pinza en donde estaban sujetos, cayeron en forma de cascada hacia sus hombros dejando ver ese hermoso brillo que tanto le gustaba. Llevó uno de sus dedos a un mechón y lo miró con nostalgia ¿Cuándo podría volver a ser ella? ¿Cuándo podría tener una vida normal? Dio un largo suspiro y soltó el trozo de cabello que tenía agarrado, llevando dos dedos a sus pupilas y sacando las lentes de contacto verdes que ocultaban sus ojos color café, esos ojos que desde la edad de quince años no volvieron a ver la luz del día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como explicar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, era abrasador, desgarrador, el peor dolor que podía existir. Su corazón dolía y parecía que la gente no lo entendía, lo único que querían de él era la noticia, poder sacarle alguna imagen y hablar sobre sus riquezas, amores y a cuantas les había roto el corazón.

Odiaba a los medios de comunicación y hoy los despreciaba más que nunca, no soportaba hablar con ellos y solo en ocasiones especiales daba alguna noticia de él. Si los encontraba en la calle como muchas veces solía cortarlos con su mano, no tenía buen carácter y eso los periodistas lo sabían, pero Inuyasha Taisho sabía lo persistentes que podían ser cuando querían una maldita noticia suya.

—Señor Taisho, ¿Por favor? solo serán cinco minutos.

—¡Váyanse! No puedo creer como no tienen una gota de vergüenza y se hayan presentado en el velorio de mi padre. —se dio media vuelta y subió de dos en dos los escalones de la escalinata de piedra, hasta que la misma periodista lo detuvo.

Se dio media vuelta y los miró molesto alzando la ceja en modo que le faltaba poca paciencia para echarlos a patadas.

—Por favor como le dije serán unos minutos —colocó el micrófono a la altura de sus labios —solo queremos saber cómo se encuentra tras la muerte de su padre.

—Como creen ustedes que me siento, acaso feliz por perder a un familiar, mejor váyanse a molestar a otra parte —elevó su mano en son de despedida dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. Había escuchado un "señor Taisho no se vaya, escúchenos". Hasta su mamá que permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo a su lado no le riñó como las otras veces que los trataba mal, o simplemente ya ni los saludaba.

Hoy no tenía un buen día, él había permanecido con su padre en el hospital, lo vio morir lentamente sobre sus brazos, Inu no Taisho había muerto a los cincuenta y cinco años a causa de un cáncer de páncreas que terminó por siempre con su vida.

Y el dolor que tenía no se podía comparar con nada ¿Era tan difícil pedir tiempo a solas? Qué los periodistas los dejarán en paz. Desde que había fundado las empresas de Aerolíneas Tessaiga Airlines hace tres años se había convertido en el empresario más rico de todo el continente asiático y sobre todo de su país natal; Corea del sur. Lo que más odiaba era como se arrimaban las mujeres a él por todo el dinero que poseía, y lo mismo hacían los medios de comunicación con tal de sacar una noticia de él aunque fuese falsa.

Después del entierro de su padre había permanecido un tiempo a solas, quería volver a despedirse de él, decirle las últimas palabras que guardaba en su corazón, sabía que no iba a responderle, eso no le importada, Inuyasha Taisho si creía que su papá podía escucharle en donde fuera que estuviese. Se acercó hasta la lápida y se arrodilló fijando su vista en las numerosas rosas y coronas que tenía a su alrededor. Cogió un poco de tierra entre sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

—Te extrañaré papá, fuiste para mí mi modelo a seguir, sé que quizás no me comporté como el hijo que deseabas, que no fui el hijo perfecto, pero yo siempre te echaré de menos, y te juro que cumpliré el sueño del abuelo. Encontraré a tu sobrina, a la hija de tu hermana y mi pequeña prima que nunca pude conocer. Te lo prometo padre, sé que tú luchaste por querer encontrarla, y la vida no te lo permitió, yo si la encontraré no importa si tengo que mover cielo y tierra para lograrlo. Lo haré —dejó caer la tierra que tenía entre sus manos y se levantó del suelo, fijando su vista en el cielo y secando las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas.

Se lo había prometido en el hospital, le había prometido que él cumpliría el deseo de su abuelo Myoga, no importaba que no durmiese, que no respirase, que no tuviese vida, con tal de cumplir esa promesa.

Poco tiempo después había llegado a la mansión en donde vivía con su madre y su abuelo, al entrar al gran salón pudo escuchar solamente los llantos de la mujer que lo había traído al mundo oprimiéndole así el corazón. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá apretándola contra su pecho.

—Mamá — acarició sus espaldas —sé el dolor que sientes yo estoy igual, pero papá no querría que estuvieras así.

—Hijo, —limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía entre sus manos —ya sé cual era el deseo de Inu no, solo que me es imposible no llorar, lo amaba con todo mi ser, y ahora no volveré a verlo.

—No llores más —pasó sus dedos por el delicado rostro de su madre limpiándole las lágrimas —papá estará en nuestros corazones por siempre. —colocó una mano en su corazón y miró a su alrededor encontrándose ellos dos solos —y cambiando de tema ¿Dónde está el abuelo?

—En su despacho, desde que llegó Sesshoumaru se encerró ahí.

Abrió sus ojos inmensamente ¿Su medio hermano pisó la mansión? Desde lo ocurrido hace siete años juró nunca más volver.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —inquirió sorprendido, sin alejarse de su madre.

—Él es tu hermano Inuyasha tenía todo el derecho del mundo al venir aquí, también es hijo de tu padre, recuérdalo siempre.

Simplemente no habló no quería decir lo que pensaba sobre Sesshoumaru en voz alta, su relación con él nunca fue muy buena, y nunca llegó a saber la razón, realmente tampoco le importaba. Se levantó del sofá dejando a su madre sola y se fue en busca de Myoga, debería de estar hablando con él, o mejor dicho discutiendo.

Caminó por el largo pasillo que estaba adornado con lámparas antiguas, y con pinturas de los mejores artistas colgados sobre las paredes, al llegar a la esquina antes del despacho se quedó parado mirando la hermosa foto en donde salía él con sus padres, su abuelo y su medio hermano cuando eran más jóvenes.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó hacia el despacho, pero antes de poder entrar, vio como su hermano salía de él furioso golpeando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Espera Sesshoumaru! —se acercó a pasos gigantescos hacia él, quedando inmediatamente en silencio ante su fría mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No ves que llevo prisa —le señaló la parte final del pasillo.

—Solo quiero saber que ha ocurrido entre tú y el abuelo ¿Por qué discutieron esta vez?

—No es algo que te importe —se cruzó de brazos —así que déjame en paz. Me voy —caminó dos pasos hacia adelante frenando en seco a causa de su hermano que se interpuso ante él.

—No te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques que pasó —habló seriamente con sus brazos abiertos impidiéndole así el camino —así que empieza, sabes bien la poca paciencia que tengo ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió hace siete años?

—Como te dije hace unos minutos no te importa Inuyasha, y si quieres saberlo la relación con el abuelo está peor de lo que ya estaba, a pesar de los años no aprende, perdió a su hija y ahora perderá un nieto. Solo le quedas tu hermanito porque a su nieta dudo que algún día la encuentre. —su voz se escuchó dura, y con prisa como si tuviese ganas de terminar con esa absurda conversación.

Inuyasha quedó en silencio mirando sus frías facciones, sus cabellos plateados estaban atados a una cola alta y sus ojos dorados echaban fuego por la furia que estaba seguro que tenía en su interior. ¿Haría bien diciéndole que el buscaría a la niña? ¿Que él la encontraría como diese lugar? ¿O sería mejor callarse hasta tener noticias? Estaba seguro que si se lo decía, se reiría de él.

—Eso significa que regresas de nuevo a Japón junto a Rin para no volver.

Simplemente asintió sin volver a dirigirle la palabra. Se quedó en silencio viendo como la figura de Sesshoumaru desaparecía por el pasillo, cada día tenía un peor carácter y esperaba que su cuñada no terminase cansándose de él.

Después de ver como desaparecía de su vista decidió entrar al despacho de Myoga quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien, su corazón cada vez estaba más débil y enterrar a su hijo había sido demasiado doloroso. Cuando entró corrió inmediatamente hacía su abuelo que se encontraba sentado en su silla de ruedas y con una mano apoyada en su corazón, mientras lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

—¡Abuelo! —lo abrazó por sus espaldas moviéndolo suavemente, intentando no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba — ¿Estás bien?

—Si hijo —respiró dificultosamente, con su mano agarrada en su pecho —Yo.. soy un mal hombre, yo merecía morir y no lo único que me quedaba en esta vida —respondió agitadamente dejando que sus lágrimas descendiesen por sus mejillas.

—No digas eso —no estás solo aún nos tienes a mi madre y a mí.

—No merecían estar a mi lado, después de todo siempre destruyo todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor, primero mi hija Sara y ahora Sesshoumaru.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos ¿Qué iba a decirle? Sabía lo que le había ocurrido a su tía y a su medio hermano, pero no podía echarle en cara todo lo que hizo como lo hicieron ellos dos.

—Sé lo que ocurrió y no te diré nada al respecto, solo te digo que no te dejaré solo, que nunca te abandonaré pase lo que pase.

—Gracias —respiró con dificultad, llevando su mano a la de su nieto —por favor — habló nuevamente sin fuerzas — acércame las pastillas para el corazón que están dentro del cajón del escritorio.

Asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó del suelo, se acercó al escritorio y abrió el primer cajón encontrando ahí las pastillas que le habían indicado, lo cerró y caminó a una pequeña mesita en donde había una jarra de agua y vertió una poca en un vaso.

Volvió de nuevo junto Myoga y le extendió la mano con la pastilla y el vaso en la otra.

—Tómatelo. Voy en busca de mamá y ahora vuelvo, debo de hablar con ambos.

Se fue del despacho dejándolo mientras tomaba su medicación. Lo único que esperaba es que tomaran a bien su viaje, él le cumpliría su deseo, traería a su prima a esta casa junto a su verdadera familia.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban todos en el despacho, Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro buscando las palabras correctas, no quería dejar a su madre sola cuando su padre acababa de morir pero esto era algo que él debía hacer.

—Abuelo, mamá —se volteó y fijo su vista en ellos que se encontraban al lado del sofá de cuero que habían dispuesto hace años en ese lugar —quiero decirles que mañana me voy a Tokio.

—¿Qué has dicho? — Izayoi se acercó hacia él y acarició su mejilla —¿Por qué? Cuál es la razón que te vayas ahora cuando hoy enterramos a tu padre. ¿Por qué hijo?

—Mamá —alejó suavemente su mano de su rostro —me voy porque tengo que arreglar unos negocios en Tokio, y más también porque voy a cumplir el deseo del abuelo. Buscaré a mi prima.

Todo quedó en silencio, en un profundo y tenso silencio mientras que él suplicaba por una respuesta o terminaría por perder los estribos.

—Por favor digan algo —suplicó sin alejar su mirada de ellos dos —sé que quizás sea difícil dar con ella, mi padre mismo no fue capaz a encontrarla, pero yo lo haré, la traeré de vuelta. Se los juro.

—Hijo, yo no tengo nada que decir solo que preferiría que te quedaras a mi lado, aunque lo que piensas hacer me parece muy noble de tu parte y seguro —fijó su vista en el anciano, aquel hombre que la trató como una hija más —que Myoga estará feliz.

—Mi querida Izayoi tiene razón Inuyasha, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, siempre fue mi deseo desde que mi hija—su voz se escuchó melancólica — y su marido murieron en ese terremoto en Japón hace dieciocho años —sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas por los recuerdos tan dolorosos que vinieron a su mente —nunca pude pedirle perdón a Sara pero quiero enmendarlo con mi nieta, antes de partir de este mundo. —secó sus lágrimas y giró su silla de ruedas hasta quedar enfrente del cuadro que colgaba en la pared.

Tanto Inuyasha como Izayoi hicieron su misma acción girándose hasta quedar enfrente del cuadro en donde se podía ver a Sara; una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, y ojos del mismo color dejando presenciarse sus raíces coreanas, sonreía junto a su esposo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, y junto a ellos en el medio se encontraba una hermosa niña de cuatro años, vestida con un precioso kimono japonés y el rostro cubierto con una sonrisa transparente y llena de felicidad.

Miró a su familia y por primera vez estaba convencido que iba a dar con ella, sabía que quizás sería imposible encontrarla, cuando sucedió aquel trágico terremoto en donde su tía y su esposo habían perdido la vida, su prima tenía escasos cuatro años edad, y después de dieciocho años, si realmente estuviese viva, ahora sería toda una mujer de veintidós.

Una cosa tenía clara, iba a dar con esa mujer aunque tuviese que remover cielo y tierra para lograrlo, solo esperaba no traer de vuelta una noticia que destruyese por completo la vida de su abuelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de la conversación con Jakotsu durante la cena apenas probó bocado, no tenía hambre y los nervios la estaban matando por dentro ¿Qué querría su papá? Solo faltaba poco para reencontrarse con él y preguntarle que tanto estaba haciendo, ¿En dónde se estaba escondiendo? Eran tantas las preguntas que le quería hacer que no sabía por dónde iba a comenzar.

Luego de colocarse unos pantalones vaqueros degastados y un jersey de punto negro, se calzó con unas botas que había comprado en el mercado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió en puntillas sin hacer ningún ruido, pues conocía a su amigo y sabía a la perfección que por mucho que discutiese con él la iba a seguir.

Ya había discutido con Jakotsu hace una hora cuando le explicó que iba ir ella sola a ese lugar, le prometió que no iba a sucederle nada malo, y lo único que hicieron fue discutir más fuerte. Ella solo le suplicó que le diese una oportunidad a su padre y él jamás le respondió.

Después de eso no hablaron durante un buen rato. Lo que más odiaba es que nadie la comprendiese, que todos le dijesen que era un mal hombre, nadie entendía que a pesar de eso ella lo quería, él era lo único que tenía en su vida ya que todos sus familiares habían muerto cuando era más joven.

Siguió recordando todo lo de esta noche hasta que llegó a la calle en donde había quedado con su papá, pudo presenciar un auto negro estacionado al lado de la acera, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por los nervios al ver como la puerta trasera comenzaba abrirse, por fin iba a verlo, por fin iba a poder hacerle todas las preguntas que tenía en su mente.

Toda la ilusión que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos por dentro se deshizo en unos solos segundos, al ver como el mejor amigo de su padre; Hakudoshi se acercaba hacia ella a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Hakudoshi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mi papá? —miró por todo los lados sin encontrar una pista de él ¿sería esto una trampa?

—Vaya recibimiento hermosa —sonrió pícaramente —¿no me digas que no te alegras de verme?

Cruzó sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma.

—Eso no responde la pregunta que te hice ¿Dónde está mi padre? Y quiero saberlo ahora mismo.

—Veo que tienes carácter niña —la miró de arriba abajo —si quieres saber de Naraku él me dijo que no puede verte, ya que los matones andan detrás de mi amigo, y solo tú lo puedes ayudar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —se señalizó así misma —ya le di suficiente dinero la última vez antes de tener que escapar de los mismos hombres que lo quieren matar a él.

Hakudoshi se rió maliciosamente —¿Qué crees que quiere? —se acercó a ella y la agarró por el brazo —Necesita dinero, todo lo que tengas contigo si no quieres que él muera y esta vez no solo irán detrás de ti, sino también detrás de la familia con la que estás viviendo ahora. Esto no te lo digo por mal —la acercó más a él —te lo digo por tu bien, ahora la vida de cada uno depende de lo que tú hagas.

Comenzó a temblar con fuerza sobre su mano, estaba asustada, y en su rostro se podía presenciar el miedo que estaba sintiendo por sus palabras, ¿Qué debía hacer? Si le daba dinero apenas le quedaría para sobrevivir y todo lo que había hecho hoy en la ciudad no le valdría para nada. Por otra parte estaba la vida de sus amigos, de la familia con la que está viviendo ¿Qué sería lo mejor?

—Oye niña —la zarandeó con fuerza haciendo que inmediatamente cobrase conciencia de lo que estaba pasando —no tengo toda la noche, ¿Vas a darme el dinero?

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta ahora y apartó la vista de su mirada —Está bien, te daré el dinero. Ahora ¡suéltame!

—Así me gusta que seas obediente — la soltó con fuerza haciendo que tropezase con la columna que tenía detrás de ella —Naraku estará orgulloso de ti.

Sintió un leve dolor en sus espaldas pero no se comparaba con la amargura que sentía por las palabras que salieron de los labios de Hakudoshi; "Naraku estará orgulloso de ti" ¿Cómo un padre podía estar orgulloso con lo que ella hacía? ¿Cómo podía estar feliz? A ningún papá le gustaría ver a su hija así, en cambio al de ella parecía que le gustaba, que simplemente lo disfrutaba.

Buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y le entregó el dinero que había traído consigo, solo esperaba que con esto su padre estuviese bien, ella debería de volver a escapar, esconderse en otra parte, no quería que por su culpa alguien muriese.

Vio cómo se alejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro que no supo definir, no sabía si era por burlarse o estaba feliz porque había logrado sacarle ese dinero. Lo único que deseaba era ver a su papá y no lo había logrado.

Comenzó a llorar, todo lo que le había querido preguntar ya no pudo hacerlo, tantas cosas que tenía en su corazón y ahora quedarían ahí encerradas hasta volverlo a ver, iba a retirarse hacia la casa cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto y sobre todo una voz que le gritaba con fuerza.

Se dio media vuelta y ahí lo vio con la ventilla abierta y sonriéndole. ¿Cínicamente? No, no podía ser así debía de ser un error, él estaba ahí para verla.

—Papá —llevó sus manos a su pecho apretando el jersey contra sí. Estaba feliz porque al fin pudo verlo, estaba tan guapo como siempre.

—Te quiero mi hermosa niña no lo olvides nunca —le lanzó un beso sin ningún sentimiento.

«Y yo a ti papá» las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

Se quedó perdida en el auto hasta que este desapareció de su vista, estuvo unos segundos estancada en el mismo lugar, solamente respirando el olor de algunos árboles que se encontraban alrededor de la calle. Dejando que sus cabellos se alborotasen por el fuerte viento que acababa de levantarse. Después de perderse por un tiempo decidió irse a casa, a un lugar que pronto dejaría.

Caminó lentamente con su cabeza hacia abajo sin percatarse de nada más hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándola mientras la apoyaban bruscamente contra una columna de piedra.

—Veo que tu padre se volvió a escapar —la empujó con más fuerza apretándole bruscamente la mandíbula —¿Sabes? Ya que logró volver huir creo que podemos disfrutar de tu lindo cuerpecito —comenzó a tocarla pasando sus manos lascivas por encima de sus turgentes pechos.

**Continuara…**

**Mis queridas lectoras espero les haya gustado mi proyecto y para cada escritor es muy importante saber que opinan nuestros lindos fans con un bello comentario que nos anima a escribir. Si les gustase que algo pasase más adelanto háganmelo saber y con gusto los complaceré. **

**Que pasen un hermoso fin de semana.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola mis hermosuras lamento mucho mi retraso debajo de todo les dejo mis más sinceras disculpas y los motivos que tardé tanto. Esta historia la estoy basando en un dorama sur coreano llamado; my girl solo que apenas se parece al drama le cambié muchísimas cosas y solo cogí lo que más me gustaba.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Espero les guste. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha Taisho conducía su deportivo por las grandes calles de Seúl con su madre al lado, desde hace unas semanas tuvo que posponer todos sus planes de viajar a Tokio por negocios y sobre todo en busca de su prima perdida en aquel terrible terremoto. La razón por la que había tenido que cancelar todo, había sido por su abuelo que había sufrido un infarto al día siguiente de enterrar a su hijo. Ese mismo día se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando que todo estuviese listo para viajar en su jet privado, pero la llamada desesperada de su mamá había hecho que corriese con todas las fuerzas de su alma hacia el hospital. Pasó días y noches sin dormir preocupado por la salud de aquel hombre que a pesar de sus errores lo quería con todo su corazón, lo había visto crecer, había jugado con él, y no quería perderlo como a su padre. Pocos días después de aquellos días de agonía la salud de Myoga mejoró y ahora se encontraba en perfecto estado siendo atendido por unos doctores privados en la mansión.

No obstante no fue solo eso que lo retuvo más tiempo en Corea, sino la llamada del abogado para entregarles el testamento, aquel papel que para él no era tan importante como lo era su papá, ese trozo de papel no le traería aquel maravilloso ser de vuelta.

—Sigues llorando por tu papá ¿verdad?

La voz de Izayoi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia su madre y volteó de nuevo la cabeza hacia la carretera.

—No lloró mamá, simplemente lo recuerdo, como poder olvidarlo si solo pasaron semanas —apretó el volante recordando aquellas lágrimas en aquel cementerio, ese dolor solo quedaría guardado en su corazón.

—No te vi llorar en un solo momento, y eso te hará daño, tienes que desahogarte hijo te lo dijo por tu..

La voz de Inuyasha la interrumpió.

—No hace falta que me des reprimendas, ya soy lo suficiente adulto —fijó nuevamente su vista en los ojos tristes de su madre, y giró rápidamente su cabeza, mirando fijamente los autos que lo adelantaban, aunque lo negase le dolía verla así, pero no sabía como enmendarlo.

El silencio se formó por unos largos segundos haciendo que fuese eterno, no había querido hablarle así, como le había dicho él sabía lo que hacía y estaba seguro de su fortaleza y que Dios le daría fuerzas para no derrumbarse. Él era un hombre fuerte, una persona que sabía ser lo suficiente fría, una persona que no le gustaba mostrar sus sufrimientos enfrente a nadie guardándolo todo en ese negro corazón.

Tras este silencio el peli plata decidió volver hablar, cambiando completamente de tema.

—Mama, ¿me puedes explicar? ¿por qué mi padre quiso que también estuviese Hoyo presente en la lectura del testamento?, no lo entiendo solo es su ahijado, un hombre que yo apenas conozco y que solo vi alguna vez en mi vida.

—No digas eso Inuyasha, sé que él solo es su ahijado, solo que para mí difunto esposo—respondió con voz melancólica por esos recuerdos, secando con un paño rosa las pequeñas lágrimas que derramaban por sus mejillas — era más que eso era como un hijo, tan importante como tú y sesshomaru lo eran para él.

—Ya lo sé lo mismo de siempre, —bufó —ya estoy cansado de las mismas palabras, Hoyo parece más su hijo que nosotros, porque no le deja todo a él y ya no nos presentamos con el abogado —frenó bruscamente el auto y se desabrochó el cinturón —ya llegamos —dijo molesto saliendo del automóvil golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Tras ese incidente Inuyasha corrió con prisas con tal de no hablar con su madre no quería escuchar una palabra más, o que simplemente le dijese el mismo cuento de siempre, Hoyo había sido alguien muy importante para su papá, y él seguía sin entender la razón ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Había algo oculto en todo esto? ¿Tendría que averiguar?, negó con la cabeza, era más importante su prima que aquel hombre.

Para el peli plata la lectura del testamento había sido una tortura y a pesar que solo duró una hora para él fue como si fuesen meses, no se había imaginado que tanto él como su hermano se llevarían el 90% de la empresa de su padre dejándole a su mamá el 10% de la misma, aunque para él la empresa de su papá no era tan importante, nunca le había gustado ese trabajo por eso cuando le ofrecieron hace unos años el puesto de ser el director ejecutivo (CEO)de la editorial más famosa de Corea del Sur y de Japón; cristal dorado, lo había rechazo para fundar lo que es ahora la compañía de aerolíneas más famosa en el mundo asiático.

El mensaje de su madre preguntarle donde estaba lo trajo de vuelta de esos recuerdos, en donde cada momento vivido lo guardaba en su corazón, a su mente vinieron los instantes en los cuales disfrutaba con su padre, en los días que jugaban al futbol y ambos irradiaban felicidad, en las celebraciones especiales junto a toda su familia, completamente todo vino a él como un fuerte hechizo lanzado por una mala persona, no obstante no solo fueron aquellos maravillosos días sino también los momentos dolorosos vinieron a él, aquel día en donde todo cambió cuando el doctor le dijo que su padre tenía un cáncer incurable, en los días y noches que pasó con él y en el momento de decirle adiós para siempre.

Apretó sus puños contra el mármol y lavó su cara con agua fría para refrescarse un poco, dejando que las gotas de agua corriesen un poco por su rostro, secándolo con un poco de papel que tenía a su lado. Decidió que era hora de reunirse con su madre por lo que cogió su saco y salió del lavado con algo de prisa sin darse cuenta que alguien entraba tropezando contra su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo.

—¡Mira por donde vas o acaso estas ciego!

Esa voz, esa voz la conocía a la perfección levantó su mirada fijándose en la furia de aquellos ojos azules.

—Llevaba algo de prisa —respondió secamente —ahora que te encuentro me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Enserio que estas ciego hermanito, no ves que voy al baño yo también soy un hombre ocupado, así que lárgate ya que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Deja de vacilarme sesshomaru —sonrió de medio lado —¿desde cuándo me llamas hermanito? Nunca me habías dicho así, aunque eso no me importa lo que te quiero preguntar es más importante, me puedes explicar ¿Qué haces aquí? No era que volvías a Tokio junto a tu esposa.

—No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones ya que no eres nadie y si estoy aquí es por la llamaba del abogado y también para que tú no quedases con lo que me pertenece a mí, jamás permitiría eso.

Inuyasha Lo miró molesto y aunque quisiese negarlo sus palabras le molestaban, desde siempre y a pesar que ya eran adultos su relación jamás había cambiado.

—¡No sé de lo que hablas! yo jamás sería capaz a…

—¡Ya cállate! —lo interrumpió —gracias a ti se me sacaron las ganas de ir al baño.

Quería responderle, quería decirle las cosas a la cara, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire ya que su medio hermano se había esfumado como el viento, la voz de sesshomaru torturaba una y otra vez en su mente, los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos vinieron a él, de como era tratado por su medio hermano, de como ese odio que se tenían nunca desaparecía, sino que crecía cada vez más sin una explicación razonable para él.

Suspiró con fuerza y se disponía irse cuando escuchó la voz de su mamá por el pasillo, hablando amablemente con el ahijado de su papá. Giró su rostro y ahí los vio y por primera vez hoy pudo ver sonriendo a su madre.

Se quedó en silencio clavando su mirada en aquel hombre que había logrado sacarle hoy una sonrisa a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo.

Hoyo Ueda era un hombre de treinta y ocho años bajito y obeso, trabajaba para las empresas de su papá en Tokio que ahora aunque Inuyasha no lo quisiese la mayoría de las acciones pertenecían a su hermano y a él. Hoyo tenía los cabellos castaños y unos ojos azules tan intensos como el mar en el medio de la oscuridad, dejando que estos se transparentasen por sus gafas de cristal, cojeaba por su pierna izquierda que según el peli plata sabía, se había lesionado cuando era pequeño quedando así por el resto de su vida.

—Cariño estabas aquí te estábamos buscando —escuchó la voz de su mamá acercándose hacia él — Hoyo quería hablar con nosotros tres — miró para todo los lados haciendo que Inuyasha se extrañase como si estuviese buscando algo — ¿has visto a tu hermano?

—Se fue hace unos segundos—respondió rápidamente intentando cambiar de tema lo antes posible, pues no quería hacer sufrir a su mamá con la actitud de sesshomaru. Giró su cabeza un poco y fijó su vista en el castaño —todo lo que nos tenga que decir nos lo puede decir a nosotros dos.

—Muchas gracias—hizo una reverencia inclinando un poco su cabeza — también me gustaría que estuviese sesshomaru, y espero que puedan decirle que estoy sumamente agradecido, nunca pensé en recibir nada de mi padrino y aún sigo sin creer que me haya dejado algo, ya con su cariño me bastaba.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —respondió seriamente sin una sonrisa en su rostro— y si solo era eso, mi mamá y yo llevamos prisa —fijó su vista en la de su madre que aún permanecía agarrada del brazo del castaño —nos vamos.

—¡Espera hijo! —detuvo sus pasos, soltándose del brazo de su acompañante —ya que mañana te vas a Tokio que tal si llevas a Hoyo contigo en tu jet privado, sabes que él vive allá, creo que así se pueden conocer mejor durante esas horas de vuelo —agarró su mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro.

—Está bien mamá, lo haré solo por ti —levantó su vista de esa mirada en la cual no podía negarle nada y se fijó en el rostro pálido del castaño —mañana a las diez de la mañana te espero en el aeropuerto internacional de Incheon, si te retrasas cinco segundos me voy sin ti —se dirigió a él duramente, pues lo que más odiaba era que lo hiciesen esperar.

Le dio una última mirada a Hoyo y cogió a su madre suavemente del brazo derecho con tal de no hablar con nadie más por hoy, necesitaba descansar, quería llegar a casa y preparar las cosas necesarias para el viaje y sobre todo despedirse de su familia.

Ese no era el único plan que tenía en su mente, sino que quería relajarse en su habitación y pensar en un buen plan para encontrar a su prima Natsuki; desaparecida en aquel terremoto.

—Gracias por aceptar llevarlo contigo hijo —respondió feliz abrazándose a él y dándole un beso sobre su mejilla.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme mamá, haré siempre lo que haga falta por ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que perdiste.

—Gracias nuevamente.

—Te he dicho que no me agradezcas nada, lo que sí me parece extraño es que mi padre solo le haya dejado una cabaña a las fueras de las islas Hokkaidō, cuando Hoyo era tan importante para él.

—Inuyasha, cariño no hablemos más de Hoyo volvamos a casa ya que mañana será el último día que este contigo —esbozó una linda sonrisa, extrañaría a su pequeño.

El peli plata aceptó y se fueron caminando hasta su automóvil, por fin mañana iba a poder cumplir lo que tanto deseaba aquella promesa que le había prometido a su padre; encontraría a su prima.

.

.

.

Corría sin fuerzas entre la lluvia, el miedo la invadía por cada parte de su piel, su cuerpo dolía con tanta fuerza que cada vez sentía que se moría, miró hacia atrás y ahí lo vio, se asustó y gritó con toda las fuerzas de su alma, pero nadie la escuchaba estaba viviendo una auténtica pesadilla, siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con una piedra cayéndose al suelo raspándose las rodillas, dejando que saliese sangre por ellas, volvió a mirar hacia atrás y se arrastró sobre el barro ensuciándose todo lo que traía puesto, su cuerpo estaba teñido de un color oscuro con sangre por cada parte de su piel, sus gritos eran desesperantes y sus lágrimas desgarradoras, no quería que la siguiese , no quería tenerlo a su lado, no era capaz a levantarse como tanto deseaba y escaparse hasta que sus pies no diesen más, no podía, no sabía como ya que su cuerpo no le respondía tanto como ella deseaba.

Los pasos de aquel hombre cada vez estaban más cerca de ella, olió su alentó y sintió asco por lo que estaba pasando, le dio media vuelta y la golpeó con fuerza, dejando que saliese sangre de su boca, tanta que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, estaba segura que este día sería el fin que moriría en brazos de este hombre solo por venganza, solo por su padre no pagar lo que debía, y ella tenía que pagar las consecuencias, sintió como le aprisionaban su cuello envolviendo sus manos en el, presionándolo con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar bien, intentaba mover sus manos para defenderse, pero no podía su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas como ella tanto deseaba, hoy se reuniría con su madre, y desde el cielo cuidaría a la única persona que siempre la quiso.

Se estaba muriendo, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, y solo un grito pudo salir en esos instantes de su garganta.

Se levantó exaltada de la cama echa un mar de lágrimas, desde hace unas semanas estas pesadillas eran constantes, desde aquel día no había uno que no pudiese dormir tranquila ese hombre siempre la mataba y al final despertaba con sudor y gritando entre lágrimas que alguien la salvase, siendo toda las noches consolada por su amigo, quería terminar con esta miserable vida, no podía vivir más cada día era una auténtica pesadilla.

Esta noche había sido una de las peores que había tenido desde aquel día, estaba en su mundo absorta perdida en aquella inmensa oscuridad llorando sin consuelo hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola por las caderas, inmediatamente los reconoció por lo que se tiró a él y se echó a llorar con tantas fuerzas que hacía llorar al ser más duro.

—Por favor Kag, cálmate —la acunó en sus brazos —yo estoy aquí no voy dejar que te pase nada, solo te pido una explicación ¿Dime que pasó ese día? —la alejó un poco de su lado secándole las lágrimas descontroladas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Dime por qué a mí Jakotsu? —lloró con fuerzas —¿Dime porque este destino me eligió a mí,? Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto —se tiró a sus brazos y siguió hablando entre lágrimas palabras entendibles para los oídos humanos.

—No tengo una respuesta para tus preguntas —acarició su espalda —ojala las tuviera y pudiera solucionar tu vida, lo único que quiero es ayudarte y necesito tu ayuda Kag, necesito que me expliques lo que pasó hace unas semanas, aquel día en el que te encontré en esa calle tirada.

La pelinegra negó con su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Por favor Jakotsu no quiero hablar de eso, solo ayúdame a escapar de aquí, irme de este lugar.

—Te ayudaré Kagome, como te lo prometí te ayudaré buscaremos una solución para que puedas viajar fuera de Tokio.

—Gracias Jakotsu —se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas —¿Puedes quedar esta noche conmigo?

Solo asintió y la acostó en la cama mientras velaba sus sueños, esperó medía hora hasta que quedó a dormir y suspiró pensando en todo lo que estaba sufriendo, quería ayudarla , pero no sabía como ni siquiera como iba hacer — si tan solo me dijeras lo que sucedió podría ayudarte mucho mejor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había llegado a Tokio, un mes en que nada había avanzado, a excepción de los asuntos de los negocios que cada día iban mejor, hace dos semanas había firmado los contratos definitivos en donde se le adquiría otra parte del aeropuerto de Haneda a las empresas de aerolíneas tessaiga haciendo que después de Corea del Sur, Tokio fuese el sitio en donde más grande era su planta. Durante ese tiempo y gracias a su asesor financiero compraron otra parte del aeropuerto que estaba a punto de ser cerrada con algunas de las acciones que tenía su asesor. Tras firmar aquellos contratos cambió el nombre a su empresa por grupo Taisho Post Logistics CHL. Ahora ya no solo movían a sus pasajeros de un lugar a otro sino que llevaban todas las mercancías a media parte del mundo, su aerolínea se estaba convirtiendo en la que más plantas tenía en cada aeropuerto de los seis continentes, siendo aparte una de las más seguras del planeta y con un gran costo elevado.

Por otro lado uno de sus deseos se estaban truncando durante este mes no había ni una sola noticia de su prima, y como haberla si no tenía nada de ella, no sabía si aún podía seguir viviendo en Tokio o si murió ese día, solo que tenía una pequeña esperanza, quería creer en esa pequeña posibilidad, solo quería cumplir el deseo de su abuelo y de su padre, quería traerla de regreso a casa, que se uniera de nuevo con su familia y que su abuelo pudiese enmendar los errores que había hecho con Sara.

Miró al detective privado que tenía enfrente a él, era un hombre joven de cabellera castaña con unos ojos azules tan oscuros como la noche, era conocido como uno de los mejores detectives que tenía Japón, por eso el peli plata lo había contratado al día siguiente de llegar de su país, estaba seguro que él podía dar con ella, y para su mala suerte no consiguió averiguar nada de su prima haciendo que su furia se notase en la vena verde de su frente.

Golpeó su puño con fuerza contra el escritorio que tenía en su oficina dejando que todo lo que tenía dentro saliese.

—¡Me puede explicar qué clase de detective es usted! — se levantó de la silla de cuero negro —¡Y si cree uno de los mejores!

—Señor Chiba por favor cálmese, es muy pronto para en un mes logre encontrar a su prima y más es muy complicado la foto que tengo Natsuki era una niña.

—¡No me venga con excusas! con la tecnología que tenemos en este siglo puede averiguar perfectamente como sería mi prima en estos tiempos.

—Señor Taisho, usted debe comprender que hay millones de personas en todo Japón un mes no llega para lo que usted me está pidiendo.

—Menos excusas señor Ishinami, váyase de mi oficina y no crea que le voy a pagar porque usted no ha hecho ¡completamente nada!

—Si no me paga por mis servicios nos veremos en los tribunales y ten por seguro que puedo hacer que su empresa vaya a la quiebra.

Estaba furioso, como se atrevía amenazarlo, cerró sus ojos y pensó en lo que debería de hacer ¿Que sería mejor? darle el dinero o perder todo lo que había conseguido en estos años, no quería dárselo para que no pensase que le temía pero tampoco quería perder por todo lo que había luchado por un detective que no valía ni un yen.

—Mi secretaria le dará su dinero, pero ten por seguro —lo señalizó con el dedo —que no cobrará todo lo que le prometí.

El castaño asintió —en eso ya habíamos quedado señor yo solo quiero cobrar por mis honorarios.

—Y lo hará ahora váyase y no vuelva nunca más aparecer en mi vida.

Maldito detective solo había hecho que perdiese una gran cantidad de dinero en nada, tenía una pequeña esperanza que Uminasoke Ishinami lograse encontrar a su prima, pero no, no había hecho completamente nada no había ni logrado una sola pista, debería seguir buscándola hasta dar con ella, ¿Cuánto dinero debería invertir en esta investigación? ¿Cuántos años seguiría en su búsqueda?¿ Y si quizás jamás aparece?, y si realmente murió ¿Y su cuerpo nunca fue hallado? Negó con la cabeza no quería pensar en eso, ella debía estar viva, su prima vivía y él tenía una pequeña esperanza de dar con ella.

—¡Inuyasha Taisho! —entró como alma que lleva el diablo a su oficina —me puedes explicar qué clase de amigo eres.

Al escuchar esa voz si siquiera se inmutó ya sospechaba a que venían esos gritos y dudaba que tuviese que ver con la empresa por lo que giró la silla y fijó su miraba en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Vaya amigo veo que estas molesto, aunque dudo que tanto como yo —se señalizó así mismo —me puedes explicar por qué me odias tanto por qué contrataste ¡a semejante mujer! —fingió un escalofrío —hasta me da miedo.

—No te odio Miroku, solo estoy cansado de la misma historia de siempre —suspiró cansino recordando a cada mujer que se iba por su culpa.

—¿Enserio que no me odias? ¡Entonces por qué me haces esto!

Miroku Houshi era su mejor amigo y el asesor financiero del grupo Taisho Post Logistics CHL , tenía una cabellera castaña y unos castaños color café, dejando verse a la perfección unos bíceps bien marcados por debajo de su camisa y unos brazos anchos por las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio. Ambos se habían conocido en el primer año de universidad y desde allí su amistad se volvió única, no había secretos para ellos y sabían cada detalle de sus vidas, cuando comenzaron a salir a fiestas ambos ligaban con cada mujer hermosa que pasaban ante los ojos de uno y otro, con el paso de los años Inuyasha había madurado, había cambiado a excepción de su amigo que con treinta años de edad seguía comportándose como un adolecente acostándose con cada mujer linda que veía.

—Porque ya me cansé de tus amoríos en el trabajo, sabes que este es un sitio para trabajar no para tirarte a mis secretarias —Habló seriamente recordándole que debería comportarse por lo menos en su sitio de trabajo.

—Inuyasha tienes que entenderme —dio una vuelta completa como si fuese un modelo enseñándose a un diseñador —que puedo hacer yo si soy un bombón y toda las mujeres se tiran a mí —volvió a dar un nuevo giro enseñándole los músculos de sus brazos.

—¿Tú un bombón? —se rió — Yo diría que eres una golosina de bajo presupuesto.

—Ja, no me hagas reír lo que pasa es que estás celoso, admítelo.

—¿Celoso yo de ti? ni loco que estuviera para tener tantos líos de falda como tienes tú.

—Hablando en serio Inu, no puedes hacerle eso a mis ojos, me va a dar una conjuntivitis o algo mucho peor con ver a ese espantapájaros que contrataste.

—Tampoco exageres, ya vas a acostumbrarte. —suspiró cansado de esta absurda discusión, ¿Cuándo se terminaría?

—¡Acostumbrarme a la madre de shrek! estás loco ¿No la viste? si hasta tiene bigote.

—No era bigote Miroku.

—Sí era.

—No, no era.

—¡Te digo que sí era!

—Vaya —vaciló, sonriendo traviesamente — parece que te gustó mucho para que te fijaras en esos detalles

—¡Eres insoportable! —pataleó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase —te lo suplico Inu, cámbiala —junto sus manos rogándole que la echase fuera.

—¡Olvídalo! y ahora enserio Mi, ya me cansé de discutir por estas tonterías —respondió agotado realmente ya estaba harto de esta absurda discusión. —Mejor porque no me hablas de que tal van las inversiones en los Estados unidos — Se recostó sobre su silla invitando al castaño a sentarse enfrente a él, en una de los dos sillones que estaban delante de su escritorio.

—La inversiones van muy bien, todo está saliendo perfecto y como lo deseábamos —sonrió —más tarde te traigo los informes ya que los dejé en la oficina gracias al susto que llevé al ver a semejante espantapájaros.

Inuyasha llevó sus manos a su rostro en son de desesperación ¿Cuánto iba a durar esto? Es que acaso Miroku nunca se cansaría de reprocharle las cosas a la cara, era el mejor inversionista que tenía en la empresa, pero eso no le sacaba que a veces se desesperaba por la actitud de su amigo. Iba a responderle cuando de repente alguien tocó la puerta siendo esta la causante de su pelea de niños.

—Señor Taisho hay un problema en la planta baja del aeropuerto.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido Kaede? —inquirió seriamente, cuando había un suceso así casi siempre era porque alguien sufrió una ataque al corazón o por un accidente de avión, solo que la segunda opción la descartó ya que él a trabajar ahí sería uno de los primeros en saberlo aunque no tratase de su compañía.

—Una señorita está armando un gran escándalo con una de sus azafatas de tierra.

—Ahora mismo voy Kaede, gracias por avisar. Puede retirarse.

Inuyasha Taisho tenía sus oficinas arriba del aeropuerto por donde controlaba todo lo que ocurría desde afuera, desde las salidas de los vuelos hasta los aterrizajes de su compañía, todo gracias a los grandes ventanales que tenía su oficina. Se levantó molesto del sillón y ordenó a Miroku por esos informes mientras él iba a controlar la situación abajo.

Llevar a la planta de abajo no le llevaría tanto tiempo cogiendo el elevador del personal del aeropuerto, por lo cual entro en él y pulsó ese botón que le llevaría a conocer la mujer que interrumpió en sus propios asuntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había pasado un mes, un mes desde ese día, los sueños aun la seguían perturbando noche tras noche, durante el día tenía miedo a que la siguiesen se hacia la fuerte, aunque ella misma sabía que por dentro estaba aterrorizada.

Durante este tiempo Jakotsu le ayudó como tanto le había prometido cada vez que la escuchaba llorar él la consolaba, le decía que todo estaría bien y que siempre la apoyaría en todo lo que le hiciese falta. Su amigo la acompañaba a estafar a los parques, a las plazas, a zonas por donde no encontrasen a la policía, también le ayudó haciendo algún trabajo extra; como limpiando los autos de los ricos o limpiando la basura por un precio relativamente bajo, no había sido mucho dinero, no obstante con todo lo que habían conseguido estaba segura que ambos podían escaparse del país.

Se despidió de la familia que le había dado un techo para vivir, no era el más lujoso del mundo, pero en el se respiraba ese amor que ella tanto extrañaba; un amor familiar.

Esbozó una última sonrisa y salió de esa casa subiéndose al auto de la vecina que la llevaría al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio en donde había quedado con Jakotsu, habían prometido verse ahí a las cinco de la tarde en la puerta de entrada de salidas, ya que él no podía acompañarla por asuntos personales.

Esperó al frío por su amigo, sus cabellos se movían con el viento y la gente pasaba todo el tiempo por su lado, no podía dejarlos de mirar felices ¿Acaso ella no podía tener esa felicidad en el rostro? Se iba con miedo, con temor, solo esperaba a vivir tranquila ¿Y si la encontraban? Negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, miró por enésima más el reloj preguntándose en donde estaba ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y su mejor amigo no daba señales de vida, sentía como cada vez sus nervios la estaban matando, tenía la sensación que la estaban vigilando, que alguien la seguía, miró hacia todo los lados y le pareció ver a los matones que buscaban a su padre.

Como pudo y sin tropezar con la maleta la agarró por el mango y corrió hacia adentro del aeropuerto chocando con toda la gente que tenía a su alrededor, había escuchado quejas, había hecho a un niño llorar, quería detenerse para mirar si estaba bien, pero no podía tenía miedo, ¿ Y si realmente eran ellos? Y si esta vez la mataban por culpa de su papá, siguió corriendo sin dejar de mirar cada paso que daba.

La sensación de sentirse vigilada le hacía un nudo cada vez más grande en la garganta, claramente podía sentir las miradas de esos hombres sobre su espalda. La desesperación comenzaba a invadirla siendo mayor al no saber nada de Jakotsu, comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación dentro de ella y el miedo a que algo le hubiese pasado a su amigo la invadía completamente por dentro.

Siguió corriendo sin importarle nada más que su vida hasta que llegó a las zonas de facturación, no le importaba la gente que tenía delante de ella por lo que se coló apartando hacia el lado a la persona que estaba a punto de facturar sus maletas. Había escuchado quejas detrás de ella, solo que les había restado importancia el miedo que la invadía por dentro era mucho más mayor que esperar en una larga cola.

—Por favor —respiró agitada intentando controlar su voz —necesito un billete a Nagasaki.

—Lo siento señorita —respondió con una forzosa sonrisa —debe esperar su turno.

—No puedo, usted no me entiende esto es de vida o muerte —miró hacia todo los lados buscando aquellos hombres y volvió fijar su vista en la azafata.

—Lo siento señorita usted debe esperar su turno —le señalizó la cola que tenía detrás de ella —si era algo tan urgente debió de preguntarle a los pasajeros si le dejaban pasar primero.

—¡Acaso esta sorda! le dije que esto es de vida o muerte me entiende, unos hombres me siguen me quieren matar.

—Claro que si señorita y yo soy Anastasia Steele, por favor ve esperar a la cola, no es la primera que la gente dice eso con tal de colarse y no esperar.

—Esto es serio, no le estoy mintiendo ¡maldita sea! Te juro que es verdad —alzó la voz desesperaba estaba asustada como hacerle entrar en razón que no estaba mintiendo

—Por favor señorita cálmese.

—¡Que ocurre aquí!

Iba a responderle volver a gritarle hasta que entrase en razón, explicarle nuevamente lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que una voz la interrumpió, suponía que sería el dueño de la compañía. Se dio media vuelta y ahí lo vio, era un hombre alto de 1, 90 más o menos sus cabellos eran plateados como las hermosas estrellas y sus ojos de un tono dorado que nunca había visto en su vida, en su frente se podía ver una vena verde que supuso que debía ponerse cuando se molestaba.

—Señor Taisho —habló la azafata —esta señorita está haciendo un gran alboroto por un billete a Nagasaki.

Iba a responder, iba a explicarle lo que estaba realmente sucediendo y que esa mujer solo le había explicado lo que ella quería y no sus motivos reales por los cuales estaba así, respiró agitaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que esa voz la volvió interrumpir.

—Acompáñeme a mi despacho —habló seriamente.

Siguió cada paso que daba aquel hombre hasta que llegaron a su despacho, una vez al entrar quedó boquiabierta, era enorme mucho más grande que su antigua habitación, tenía muchos cuadros colgados en las paredes de grandes pintores, después detrás del escritorio y colgado en las paredes había varios diplomas, por lo que pensó que debería ser una persona con buenos estudios, no solo fue eso lo que la dejó alucinada sino los grandes ventanales que tenía, desde ahí podía ver la pista de aterrizaje, los aviones y lo que más le gustaba a ella; ver los aviones despejar.

—Siéntese —le señalizó los sillones de delante del escritorio mientras él se sentaba en su sitio —Me puede explicar ¿por qué semejante alboroto? quien se cree usted para hacer esto en mi compañía.

—Señor es una emergencia debo irme de Tokio cuanto antes, solo que aún no tengo todo el dinero para poder pagar el billete.

—Ja —se rio cínicamente — entonces pensaba viajar a Nagasaki gratis.

—¡Claro que no! solo estaba esperando a que mi mejor amigo trajese el dinero, pero ocurrió una emergencia y debo irme cuanto antes—movió sus manos nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

—No me importa lo que le haya pasado, lo que me interesa es saber si era algo tan grave para ponerse así como una loca enfrente a todos.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos dejando que sus lágrimas descendiesen por sus mejillas.

—Yo —limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolso —la enfermera que cuida a mi papá me llamó, él tiene denegación espino cerebral y cada vez está peor, y no tengo dinero suficiente para poder pagar el billete —rompió a llorar más fuerte —no quiero que muera sin despedirme de él.

—Lo siento por su padre, pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

Levantó su vista y quedó perpleja mirando aquel hombre, sus duras facciones no la intimidaban, lo único que no podía creer es como había gente sin una gota de corazón en este mundo.

—Acaso usted nunca tuvo a alguien que quisiese mucho, a una persona que darías todo por ella sin importarte lo demás.

Vio cómo se quedaba en silencio, pensando en su mundo, solo esperaba que esta historia hiciese derretir ese corazón de hielo que tenía.

Esperó su respuesta por unos segundos, estaba deseando que dijese algo y que esa respuesta fuese la que ella tanto deseaba para irse lejos de este lugar, a pesar de que quería irse lejos no quería hacerlo sin Jakotsu ¿y si le pasó algo? Estaba demasiado preocupada por él, dio un largo suspiro y como si lo hubiese invocado escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

—SeñorTaisho, está un joven afuera que dice ser el amigo de la señorita que está en su despacho.

—Hazlo pasar mientras voy en busca de unos papeles. Espéreme aquí —miró a la rubia que permanecía en silencio y feliz por saber sobre su amigo.

Cuando vio su figura entrar en el despacho inmediatamente se tiró a sus brazos, estaba feliz de saber que estaba vivo de que no le había ocurrido nada malo, se alejó un poco de él y lo revisó de arriba abajo mirando si tenía algún lastimado y quedó aliviada al ver que estaba en perfecto estado, ahora su corazón ya estaba tranquilo al saber que su mejor amigo estaba con ella a su lado, y que jamás se separarían por nada de este mundo lo dejaría solo.

—Jakotsu ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me asusté muchísimo —lo regañó explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo siento Kag, fui al banco a cambiar el dinero. —Miró de un lado a otro —¿Me puedes explicar qué ocurrió?

—Yo se lo puedo explicar.

Ambos se giraron hacia aquella voz escalofriante que ponía los pelos de gallina a más de uno, la pelinegra le quedó mirando y desde que había llegado sus facciones no habían cambiado, parecía que lo que le había dicho ni siquiera había tocado ese corazón, si es que realmente lo tenía.

—Primero que nada nunca me presenté, soy el dueño de la compañía de aerolíneas en la cual su amiga hizo un escándalo por un vuelo a Nagasaki, —miró a la pelinegra —segundo señorita no debo darle explicación de mi vida.

—Entonces me está diciendo que no le importa que una persona se esté muriendo, acaso cree que le estoy mintiendo.

—Nunca dije ese y más su amigo ya me confirmó afuera que es cierto lo de su padre, y no crea que lo que voy hacer es para hacerle un favor ni nada simplemente porque quiero, les dejaré el vuelo mucho más barato por lo que los dos os podéis ir en el que sale dentro de media hora.

—Muchas gracias —cogió los dos boletos en la mano y se fue corriendo de ese despacho.

Tras salir del despachó corrió tanto como los pies de ambos les permitía quería salir de ese lugar y coger el vuelo lo antes posible.

—Kagome ¿Por qué dijiste precisamente esa enfermedad? No podías inventar otra cosa, porque esa sabiendo lo que pasó.

—Lo siento Jakotsu estaba muy nerviosa no sabía lo que hacer, y ese hombre me ponía peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Te entiendo amiga a quien no pone ese bombón nerviosa si es todo un adonis ¿crees que le gusté? No me sacaba el ojo de encima.

—No digas tonterías Jakotsu y corre, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

—Kagome Higurashi ¿Qué has hecho? Te conozco muy bien.

—Luego te explico, ahora debemos de correr.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esas palabras aunque quisiese negarlo le habían calado en su frío «Acaso usted nunca tuvo a alguien que quisiese mucho» esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente haciendo que volviese a revivir recuerdos de aquellos días que pasó con su padre, de como lo cuidaba, cada vez que dejaba algún trabajo para estar a su lado, él más que nadie entendía ese sufrimiento, por lo cual decidió regalarles ese billete a Nagasaki y sobre todo lo decidió cuando habló con el amigo de esa joven y le confirmó que todo lo que había dicho esa mujer era verdad.

Dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a su escritorio abriendo el primer cajón, quería coger ese anillo que le transmitía paz interior cada vez que lo tenía entre sus dedos. Abrió el cajón y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que no se encontraba por ninguna parte, removió papeles, abrió los otros cajones y era lo mismo el anillo de compromiso había desaparecido y solo una persona estuvo sola en este despacho; aquella joven que tenía apariencia de niña buena.

Furioso por lo que estaba viendo cogió su saco y apartó la silla con un fuerte golpe, se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando de repente sin darse cuenta por las prisas, tropezó con el pecho de Miroku que venía con los papeles que él le había encargado.

—¿Qué pasó Inu? —Inquirió angustiado al ver su rostro y las prisas que llevaba.

—Voy detrás de esa ladrona, y en busca del anillo que me robó.

—El anillo de esa… ¡Inuyasha! —sus gritos quedaron en el aire al ver como su amigo corría y cada vez se alejaba más de él.

Había escuchado la voz de Miroku detrás de él, como le gritaba que volviese que quizás lo había perdido, pero él sabía claramente que no, ese anillo lo tiene muy bien guardado y esa mujer se lo tuvo que coger cuando quedó sola en el despacho, tonto había sido dejando a una completa desconocida en su despacho, nunca le había pasado algo así y hoy le pasó. Corrió por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo hasta poder subirse en su jet privado, el vuelo que había cogido esa pelinegra ya había despejado a Nagasaki, pronto se encontraría con ella, pronto le pagaría con la cárcel por lo que hizo, nadie absolutamente nadie le robaba a Inuyasha Taisho.

Hacía unas horas que ya había llegado a Nagasaki y pareciese que la había tragado la tierra, gracias a las cámaras de vigilancia del aeropuerto sabía que ella y su amigo habían llegado a salvo, después de eso salió por todo los lados buscándolos sin tener ni una sola pista, lo único que sabía eran sus nombres por los boletos que él mismo les había dado, buscó en hoteles, pensiones, hasta debajo del puente y no encontró un solo rastro, siguió así hasta media noche que decidió descansar un poco en su hotel y por la mañana volvió hacer lo mismo, buscar hasta debajo delas piedras hasta dar con ella, él quería su anillo, aquel anillo que pertenecía a una sola mujer, él quería su mayor tesoro.

Siguió su búsqueda hasta que por casualidad llegó a una de las ONG de su abuelo, decidió entrar y saber cómo iban las instalaciones de las que le había hablado Myoga, por lo que decidió que entraría y saludaría también al personal, estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta cuando de repente en una esquina de los jardines vio a una multitud de gente haciendo un circulo y sacando su dinero como si se trátese de una subasta. No entendía la razón ¿A qué se debía esto? Por lo que eso llamó su curiosidad y con pasos sigilosos se acercó hasta ver la razón de semejante masa de gente, al llegar quedó atónico por lo que estaba viendo una joven estaba subida a un banco de piedra pidiendo fondos para la ONG, eso lo dejó aún más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba, él conocía a todo el personal y esa mujer no estaba entre ellos.

No solo fue eso lo que lo dejó sin palabras sino el parecido que tenía con su tía Sara, sus cabellos eran dorados como la luz del sol, sus manos finas y pequeñas, sus ojos apenas los pudo ver, lo único que pudo deducir es que eran azules iguales que los de ella, eran tan parecidas que por unos segundos pensó que podría ser ella; la pequeña Natsuki. Negó con la cabeza esa mujer no podía ser su prima, esa ladrona no podía llevar su misma sangre, esperó unos segundos más al ver lo que sucedía hasta que se hartó y fue tras ella.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —se quedó en silencio mirándola esperando esa respuesta, no pudo dejar de mirarla por su parecido con su tía hasta que se fijó que se había escapado —¡maldita ladrona vuelve! Pagaras entre rejas por estar estafando a la gente.

Corrió detrás de ella con todas las fuerzas de su alma sin cansarse, estaba acostumbrado a correr por las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio tonificándose por lo que para él esto no era nada, seguía detrás de ella gritándole barbaridades hasta que se metieron a otra parte de los jardines, haciendo que inmediatamente sonriese de medio lado, esa parte no tenía escapatoria era un sitio cerrado por lo que esa mujer ya estaba en sus manos, no sabía con quien se había metido y él la atraparía y le haría pagar por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Siguió corriendo hasta que logró atraparla subiendo por la alambrada, echó una sonrisa sarcástica no tenía escapatoria una vez al llegar arriba se cortaría en las manos por lo que decidió esperar y reírse de ella al saberse atrapada o atraparla y pagarle todo, decidió por lo segundo ya que la furia que corría por sus venas era peor que la de un asesino, agradecía que fuese mujer porque si no ya estaría muerto.

—Veo que ya no tienes escapatoria ¡Ven aquí! —la cogió por las piernas con fuerzas tirándola en el suelo y colocándose encima de ella, presionando sus muñecas con algo de fuerza —¡vas a decirme quien eres ahora mismo! —se quedó mudo al ver que por culpa de su irá no se había fijado como a la joven le había caído la peluca rubia que la cubría dejando ver el color natural de su cabello. —¡Tú!

**Continuara….**

Hola mis hermosos lectores sé que muchos me querrán matar y es comprensible yo hasta me siento muy culpable, antes que nada les pido mis sinceras disculpas, estuve con depresión y me cogieron para hacer un curso y por los estudios apenas tenía tiempo, después a mi mamá la operaron y no tuve mucho tiempo tampoco. Sigo con los estudios pero no me tardaré tanto, me repartiré a escribir cada día una hora y media o dos lo repartiré con los estudios, espero me comprendan y acepten mis disculpas, estuve pensando en hacer los capítulos más cortos para actualizar más rápido, eso como ustedes deseen mis vidas. Quiero decirles que llevo tiempo sin escribir, por favor si ven algún fallo o algún detalle en el cual pueda mejorar no duden en decírmelo. Muchas gracias.

Quiero agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios que son mi motor a seguir sus alertas y también que me añadieran a favoritos. Muchas gracias vuestra linda comprensión.

Mis amores como vieron Kagome e Inuyasha se conocieron pero con muy mal pie.

Podemos ver que Inuyasha tiene diferente carácter dependiendo de la persona con la que este, poco a poco iremos descubriendo las razones.

¿Qué creen que pasará?

¿Quién será la chica que atrapó Inuyasha?

¿De que hablaban Jakotsu y Kagome?

¿Y quién será la dueña de ese anillo?

Muchas preguntas que en los próximos capítulos descubriremos.

Quiero agradecerles a yeni, magguie y faby por la ayuda en este capítulo.

Mis preciosidades los comentarios con cuenta ya los respondí por imbox los que no tienen cuenta los responderé por aquí.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

Elvi: Hola Elvi muchas gracias por su comentario, lamento mucho el retraso de la nueva actualización, espero le guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

Jazmin: Hola Jazmin muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, lamento mucho el retraso de este capítulo, espero te guste la nueva actualización, un saludo. Besos y abrazos.

Si desean pueden contactarme a mi Facebook e donde pondré los avances del capítulo

Facebook: Kagome Moon Chiba de Taishô

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Feliz fin de semana e inicio de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Mis queridos lectores tuve un error en el capítulo anterior al final de todo, puse que a Kagome le había caído la peluca rubia y era peluca castaña, lo siento mucho.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos estaban clavados en esa mujer, en la desconocida que había puesto su mundo patas arriba en tan solo un día, primero le había robado su anillo, aquel anillo que era lo más importante que tenía, luego tras eso había estado estafando en una de las ONG de su abuelo, gracias a que él se había dado cuenta logró que ella se asustase y se echase a correr. Seguía aun sin comprender como una mujer podía haberle tomado tanto el pelo en tan solo veinticuatro horas y no darse cuenta que era la misma persona disfrazada ocultando su verdadera identidad.

Aprisionó nuevamente sus muñecas contra las hierbas clavando su mirada asesina en aquellos ojos color café que lo miraban extrañado como con temor en ellos. Jamás se había comportado así con una mujer, pero no sentía una gota de lastima, su furia era mucho mayor, quería que le temiera, que pagase por lo que le hizo, su intención no era golpearla, no era de esa clase de hombres, solo tenía pensado llevarla a la comisaría y encerrarla ahí para siempre.

— Suélteme por favor. —Su voz era suplicante y a pesar que le gritaba Inuyasha no la soltó.

— ¡Maldita ladrona! —La zarandeó contra el suelo sin lastimarla —Así es como agradeces la ayuda de la gente.

—No… no se de lo que habla —su voz sonaba con temor —yo no soy la persona que busca.

— ¡Mientes! —Sus ojos mostraban un semblante asesino —Eres tú, la tal Higurashi que lloró en mi oficina, la que robó mi anillo de compromiso y aún por si fuera poco estabas ¡Robando en la ONG de mi abuelo! ¡Y aún me dices que no eras tú!

La furia que estaba sintiendo podía palparse en el ambiente, sus ojos dorados seguían clavados en ella, quería reírse en su cara, como podría ser tan descarada, furioso se levantó de encima de la morena y la cogió por el brazo izquierdo agarrándola fuertemente, pegándola a él.

— ¿Me crees idiota verdad? —clavó sus orbes dorados en los de ella.

— No sé de lo que habla, ahora le pido que me suelte o aténgase a las consecuencias.

Había quedado en estado de shock ¿atenerse a las consecuencias? No estaba entendiendo completamente nada. Esa mujer había comenzado todo, ¿a que debía atenerse él? Si era ella la culpable, estaba tan despistado que sus reflejos no se fijaron en las intenciones de la azabache hasta que sintió un rodillazo en sus partes. Con dolor cayó de rodillas sobre las hierbas dejándola en libertad y llevando sus manos aquella parte oculta, dolía con tantas fuerzas que la maldijo, ahora iba a pagárselas iba olvidarse que era mujer, levantó su vista furiosa encontrándose completamente solo — ¡Maldición! Se había escapado, se había ido aunque dudó que pudiese irse demasiado lejos, por lo que giró su cabeza y ahí al vio corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Aun con dolor se levantó del suelo y corrió tras ella hasta que logró atraparla cerca de la salida, la agarró nuevamente por el brazo haciendo que inmediatamente parase en seco.

— ¿Llevabas prisa? —sintió como ella temblaba entre sus manos.

— ¡Suélteme!

— ¡No! No lo haré hasta que me devuelva mi anillo y pague por lo que ha hecho.

— ¿Qué anillo? —Se hizo la sorprendida— no sé de lo que habla y más con todo el dinero que tiene le puede comprar otro a su noviecita.

— ¡Ya deja de hacerse la tonta! Quiero ese anillo y lo quiero ahora, y si no me lo das tú solita, lo harás con la policía. Vamos —la apretó con más fuerza por el brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera —pagaras lo que has hecho entre rejas Kagome higurashi.

— ¡No! —Alzó la voz arrastrando sus pies contra el suelo —le devolveré el anillo se lo prometo, está en mi pensión, haré lo que me pide, se lo juro, pero por favor no me meta entre rejas, se lo suplico —las lágrimas recorrían por sus rosadas mejillas.

El peli plata frenó en seco llevando su mano libre a su barbilla, ¿Podría ser una buena idea? Después de la ocurrencia que pasaba por su mente podía meterla entre rejas, si esa mujer pensaba que se libaría de su destino estaba equivocada.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

.

.

.

Desde que Inuyasha se había ido nada era igual en Corea su familia lo extrañaba día tras día, y cada noche miraban al cielo pidiendo por su bienestar. Desde hace unos días Izayoi estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su suegro, cada vez estaba peor y la noche anterior había sido llevado hacia el hospital, los médicos le habían informado de que su estado era delicado y que su corazón estaba muy débil habiendo muy pocas posibilidades de que esta vez no saliese dentro de una caja, no pudo evitar llorar pensando en todo lo que había sufrido Myoga, las discusiones con su familia, lo que había sucedido con Sara y Sesshomaru, su suegro estaba tan arrepentido y ahora nunca se podría disculpar con su nieto mayor.

No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que sufriría su Inuyasha, ya había sido un duro golpe la muerte de su padre y no sabía si tanto su hijo como ella podrían soportar la partida de Myoga, le dolía, le dolía en el profundo de su alma al saber que él tampoco quería luchar por su vida.

Entró en aquella habitación con paredes blancas que era iluminada por la luz solar, se acercó a aquella cama en donde yacía su suegro rodeado de tubos por todo su cuerpo, cogió su mano y acarició su brazo por encima de las sabanas.

—Myoga—susurró en su oído —por favor lucha por tu vida.

Al escuchar su voz abrió sus ojos sacando la mascarilla verde que lo cubría entre su boca y su nariz —para que luchar por mí vida Izayoi, para que vivir este destino en donde uno de mis nietos me odia, en donde mi nieta no está conmigo, en donde mi hija ya no está.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima saliese de sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

—No… no digas eso —sus lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas —tienes que luchar por tu vida, por los que te rodean y no te odiamos, tienes que lograr el perdón de Sesshomaru.

—Él jamás me perdonará, lo sé, cometí el mismo error con él, el mismo error con mi hija lo hice con mi nieto, él juró que solo me volvería a ver el día que partiese de este mundo y cumpliré su deseo. ¿Dime cómo voy a luchar? Si no tengo motivos para ello —sus ojos estaban en aquella mujer que era como una hija más.

No pudo evitar romper a llorar, ella no quería que se fuese, que la abandonase como su marido quería que luchase por su vida, por el perdón de su nieto, es cierto que había cometido errores, pero todos los humanos lo hacían y merecían una segunda oportunidad.

—Eso no es cierto —acarició su mano mientras sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes —tienes mucho por lo que luchar, tienes que encontrar a Natsuki, te acuerdas —echó una sonrisa —era tu mayor deseo encontrar a esa pequeña y en ella podrás arreglar aquel error que cometiste con tu hija.

—Mi Izayoi —intentó esbozar una sonrisa —ese era mi mayor deseo, si tuviese aquí a mi nieta podría luchar por algo, pero ella no está, me gustaría creer que está viva siempre tuve esa esperanza de encontrarla y enmendar aquellos errores, y ahora podré pedírselo en el cielo a mi hija, podré decirle cuanto lo siento y lo tonto que fui en aquel entonces, sé que ella no entendía mis motivos, aquellos motivos que me llevaron a…

—Shu —lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios —no hables más, no sufras más por lo que pasó, ahora descansa por favor lucha por tu vida no pierdas la esperanza por la luchaste estos dieciocho años.

—Jamás la perderé y aunque muere la buscaré en el cielo junto a mi hija, buscaremos a nuestra Natsuki —colocó de nuevo la mascarilla sobre sus labios y su nariz esbozando una sonrisa, y cerró sus ojos durante unas pocas horas.

No pudo evitar llorar llevando instintivamente sus manos a sus labios ocultando así los fuertes sollozos que salían de su garganta, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos era desgarrador, había sido doloroso enterrar hace poco a su esposo y pensar que ahora su suegro se fuese a ir junto a él le rompía el corazón. No quería que Myoga también los abandonase.

Se levantó de la silla y lo cubrió con las sabanas hasta arriba de las caderas, sin poder evitar completar aquel rostro dormido por unos largos segundos, aquel rostro que esperaba volver a ver aquella sonrisa que había perdido. Dio un largo suspiro y decidió dejarlo descansar y llamar a sus hijos, a pesar que Sesshomaru no era su hijo ella lo quería como tal, salió de la habitación y prefirió primero llamar Sessho para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, suplicarle que perdonase a su abuelo, que no se hiciesen más daño mutuamente, aunque Myoga no quería preocuparlos tanto a él como a su hijo ella no podía ocultarles algo así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón de cuero blanco moviendo la copa de vino tinto que tenía entre sus manos contemplándola como si de una obra de arte se tratase, no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había sucedido, no podía olvidar el parecido de esa mujer con su difunta tía ¿Cómo dos personas se podían parecer tanto? ¿Cómo esa mujer podría tener aquella apariencia si nos los unía un lazo de sangre? Era algo inexplicable para su mente y algo que le gustaría comprender.

¿Podría ser ella Natsuki? ¿Podría ser aquella niña que sonreía felizmente en el despacho de su abuelo? Negó con la cabeza ¿No podría ser ella? Esa mujer era una ladrona, una estafadora que lo había engañado y robado, una persona que tenía dos caras, físicamente se parecía a su tía pero solo cuando la cubría aquella peluca castaña que había utilizado para jugar con él y a saber a cuentas más personas había engañado con ese disfraz.

Había estado bastante tiempo buscando a su prima, a aquella niña que era uno de los deseos más grandes de su abuelo, y ahora aparecía esta tal Higurashi a ponerle su investigación y su mundo patas arriba.

Tomó un poco de vino y volvió a recordar la propuesta que le había hecho, sin poder evitar reírse al recordar que se estaba pareciendo a su amigo. Cuando se hubiese divertido de ella la metería a la cárcel. Primero debía conseguir aquel anillo, aquel anillo tan preciado para él que cada vez que lo tenía entre sus dedos su corazón sentía una paz infinita.

No pudo evitar pensar en esa mujer, en la dueña de ese anillo, ella tan hermosa, tenía un cuerpo escultural y unas cuervas que volvían loco a cualquiera, su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, estaba a punto de salirle aquel nombre de sus labios hasta que el timbre de su móvil lo desconcentró de aquellos pensamientos.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo abrió viendo que era Miroku pidiéndole una vio conferencia por Skype, por lo que encendió el ordenador portátil que siempre tenía en su jet privado por alguna emergencia y había llevado consigo al hotel. Entró en su cuenta y pulsó el botón de vio llamada.

En unos segundos pudo ver claramente a su amigo con esa típica sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Miroku?

—Hay un señor que dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre la empresa, es un tal Hoyo Ueda. ¿No es ese el ahijado de tu papá? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Si lo es, no te dijo para que quería hablar conmigo de la empresa.

Negó con la cabeza —solo me dijo que era algo que quería consultar únicamente contigo.

—Está bien cuando vuelva de Nagasaki ya hablaré con él, se me hace extraño que quiera hablar sobre la empresa si él trabaja en la que era antes de mi papá.

Miroku se encogió de hombros —No sé amigo a mí se me hizo muy extraño porque nunca lo vi por aquí. Bueno y cambiando de tema encontraste a la mujer que te robó el anillo de esa bruja.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja por la manera de expresarse de la dueña de ese anillo —Sé que la odias miro y te lo vuelvo a repetir que no me gusta que te refieras a ella de esa manera.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —movió su mano sin darle importancia a sus palabras —y sé que no te gusta que le diga así, pero es lo que pienso de esa, de esa…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ser interrumpido por el peli plata que no quería escuchar más insultos hacia la dueña de aquel tesoro que guardaba en su corazón.

—Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta encontré a la mujer que me robó el anillo, aunque hay algo que me desconcierta de esa mujer —llevó su mano a su barbilla recordándose de hace unas horas atrás —ella tiene algo que no me deja pensar con claridad.

— ¿En serio? —Inquirió un poco extrañado olvidándose por completo de lo que estaban hablando hace unos segundos —no me digas que es tan hermosa que no puedes olvidarte de su cuerpo, es eso amigo —echó una sonrisa pícara —no seas malito y dime está bien para compartir con tu gran amigo y consejero desde hace muchos años.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando las facciones infantiles de Miroku, las tonterías y los besitos que enviaba por la pantalla no le sacaban ni una sola carcajada. Se encontraba desesperando, estaba a punto de explotar, necesita hablar con alguien, explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo y su mejor amigo parecía que solamente lo estaba vacilando, haciendo que la vena de su frente estuviese a punto de estallar.

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías! Esto es bastante serio —las risas se acabaron en los instantes que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, vio como su amigo estaba en silencio esperando por una respuesta —esa mujer tiene dos caras cuando la conocí la vi como una mujer más, pero hoy fue diferente la vi parecida a mi tía Sara.

— ¿Qué? —dio un brinco de su silla sin creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando —a ver déjame entender, me estás diciendo que una mujer que conociste en tu oficina no te sonó de nada y siendo la misma persona hoy se parecía a tu tía, ¿No es un vacile? Me parece algo irreal.

Inuyasha comenzó a relatarle cada detalle desde lo ocurrido ayer en su oficina hasta el día de hoy que la había encontrado, le explicó como no se había dado cuenta que era la misma persona disfrazada solamente con una peluca, siendo llamado por Miroku Idiota que él la reconocería a la perfección, a pesar que sabía que se había reído de él no era con malas intenciones, su amigo siempre lo aconsejaba, siempre lo escuchaba sin importar en que momento del día fuese.

—¿Entonces qué vas hacer?

La voz de Miroku lo trajo de vuelta de aquellos recuerdos.

—Como te dije primero recuperaré mi anillo, después el trato del que te hablé y luego pagará con la cárcel.

Su amigo se rio —Creo que te estas pareciendo a mí —no pudo evitar volver a reírse —Te tengo que dejar tengo que trabajar mientras tú estás de vacaciones —le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el peli plata lo mirase sorprendido.

—Tú trabajar ¿En serio? No dirás mejor buscar a otra mujer a la quien puedas tirarte.

—Ese también es un trabajo amigo, pero esta vez no es eso a lo que me refiero tengo que mirar como van las inversiones en China.

Se rieron por un tiempo más hasta que al final se despidió de él, Miroku tenía en razón en lo que le había dicho que quizás unas pruebas de ADN solucionarían todo, pero no quería, no quería saber esos posibles resultados y que esa ladrona estuviese emparentado con él. Apagó el portátil y se echó hacia atrás del sofá pensando en todo lo que habían hablado, cada palabra la tenía guardada en su mente y vinieron a él como un fuerte huracán.

¿Y qué ocurría si ella es tu prima? Esas fueron las palabras de su amigo, no supo que responderle ni él mismo sabría que haría si esa mujer fuese algo de él, ¿Ocultarse a su abuelo para no llevar una decepción? Quizás era una buena solución, como iba presentarle a una mujer así a su familia ¿Qué pasaría si fuese Natsuki? Su abuelo sufriría al saber que su nieta es una estafadora, por lo que si era cierto que ella era su prima era mejor ocultárselo a la familia, solo él sabría la verdad y nadie más, llevaría ese secreto hasta la tumba, si algún día llegara ser verdad que Kagome higurashi es aquella dulce niña que se veía en aquel cuadro que colgaba en el despacho de su abuelo nadie jamás lo descubriría.

Volvió a tomar un poco más de vino terminando lo poco que quedaba de la bebida liquida sin poder dejar de pensar que hoy se vería con esa ladrona, para saber si aceptaba el trato que le había propuesto y al cual ella no podía negarse, después de que aceptase recuperaría lo que es suyo y cuando regresase a Corea se desharía de ella metiéndola en donde debería de estar desde un principio; entre rejas por estafadora.

Dio un largo suspiro pensando en toda las ideas que pasaban por su mente y no pudo evitar reírse cínicamente, no le gustaba que le tomasen el pelo y esa mujer lo había hecho. Volvió a mirar el reloj de su muñeca que tan solo marcaban las doce, solo quedaba media hora para saber si Kagome Higurashi aceptaría el trato o lo rechazaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba pensativo en su oficina recordándose de aquella conversación que había tenido con Izayoi, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su abuelo, ni siquiera que muriese, él jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo siempre lo recordará hasta el día que muera.

Su teléfono había sonado hace unos minutos atrás y no pudo evitar que esos recuerdos viniesen a su mente como un fuerte tsunami que arrasa con todo a su paso.

— ¿Qué Quieres Izayoi?

—Sesshomaru necesito que vengas a Corea tu abuelo se está muriendo —pudo escuchar claramente como ella estaba llorando.

—Que se muera—su voz se había escuchado dura — no me importa, el día que eso suceda iré a Corea para ver como lo entierran, pero antes no pisaré el mismo sitio que ese viejo pisa.

—Sesshomaru por favor —sus sollozos eran aún más fuertes —no seas así, Myoga es tu abuelo necesita que le des una segunda oportunidad.

— ¡Jamás! Más que nadie sabes lo que pasó y aun así me pides que lo perdone, sería él, el que nos tiene que pedir perdón a nosotros, y no yo a él.

—Se perfectamente lo que ocurrió, tu abuelo cometió un gran error y debes perdonarlo quizás dentro de unos años te arrepientes por no ir a verlo.

—Eso jamás sucederá Izayoi, yo nunca lo perdonaré y nunca me arrepentiré, así que te pido que si no es para darme la noticia que ese viejo murió no me vuelvas a llamar.

Después de eso colgó el teléfono y lo apagó, no sabía si ella aún seguía con el encendido suplicándole que le respondiese pero no le importaba, él no iba ir a Corea junto a ese hombre que le hice daño, un daño que jamás le perdonaría.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se olvidó completamente de esa conversación fijándose en la mujer que entraba por esa puerta, siendo ella su hermosa y flameante esposa.

Rin Taisho era una hermosa joven japonesa de veinte seis años tenía unos hermosos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes color esmeralda, su nariz era pequeñita y puntiaguda, tenía una figura esbelta dejando verse un pequeño bulto en su vientre. Se habían conocido hace unos años en la universidad en donde él iba dar una conferencia como el líder de los antiguos alumnos y allí estaba ella, su esposa sentada en uno de los asientos mirándolo como si fuese una figura de porcelana, desde aquel día esa joven no se borraba de su memoria, la quería frecuentar, seguir, por lo que había pedido darles una clase de diseño gráfico con tal de verla, pero la diferencia de edad lo detenía de hacer lo que su corazón le pedía, gracias a que Lita dio un paso adelante él decidió olvidarse de esas diferencias para amarla por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Qué pasó amor? —Se acercó a él y se sentó encima de sus piernas pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Nada preciosa —la agarró por las caderas teniendo cuidado de que no cayese —solo que Izayoi me llamó para avisarme que ese viejo se está muriendo, eso es todo.

—Entonces debemos de ir a Corea para que puedas despedirte de él.

—Olvídalo Rin, iremos solo el día que el muera, no quiero que pase lo que pasó hace años.

—Pero Sessho , es tu abuelo creo que debes perdonarlo.

—Jamás lo haré no después de todo —le dio un pequeño beso sobre sus labios —entiéndeme.

—Está bien —besó su mejilla —le dijiste a Luna que estoy embarazada de tres meses.

El peli plata negó con su cabeza besando dulcemente a su esposa, nadie de su familia sabía que iban ser padres y de lo único que se arrepentía, es que su padre antes de morir jamás supo que iba ser abuelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde ayer, desde que habían conseguido una pensión de mala muerte hasta el día de hoy que fue descubierta haciendo su "trabajo" por el nieto del dueño de esa ONG, había salido a conseguir algo de dinero ya que lo poco que lo tenían lo habían gastado cogiendo esa habitación, necesitan para comer, dormir y poder tener una vida algo digna, por lo que había decidido estafar a esa pobre gente, aunque jamás imaginó que iba ser descubierta y sobre todo por el hombre al que le había robado aquel anillo.

Cuando lo vio se había sorprendido de tal manera que se echó a correr con tal de no ser atrapada por él, por aquel hombre que la veía como si fuese un fantasma, pero todo le había salido completamente mal cuando se vio atrapada.

Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo cuando aquel desconocido estaba encima de ella, quería que la soltase, que la dejase en paz, no podía negar que cuando lo tenía encima vinieron aquellas pesadillas nuevamente a su mente como un fuerte huracán que golpeaba todo a su paso.

Le había explicado completamente todo a Jakotsu de lo que le había ocurrido en ese lugar, y no pudo evitar pensar en aquella conversación que tuvo con su amigo.

—Kagome ya no lo pienses más cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar aceptaría con gusto ese trato.

—Jakotsu, pero no quiero hacerlo, aunque tampoco quiero ir a la cárcel —bajó su cabeza mirando aquel tocador en donde tenía todo su maquillaje.

—Entonces hazlo, no sé para que pensarlo más si yo fuera tú ya me tiraría a sus brazos.

La azabache no pudo evitar reírse.

—Si es que él te acepta ya que ese hombre es de muy mal carácter.

—No te preocupes querida nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos —le lanzó un besito haciendo una pose sexy poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y cruzándose de piernas como una mujer. —Y cambiando de tema te dijo a quién pertenecía ese anillo.

—No, aunque por la forma del anillo puedo decirte que es de una mujer —cogió la caja de terciopelo en donde estaba aquel anillo de compromiso que ella había robado con tal de venderlo, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura que es de mujer? Quizás puedes estar engañada.

—Porque lo vi, y más porque vi una foto de aquella mujer en su despacho.

Dio un largo suspiro saliendo de aquellos recuerdos, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación con Jakotsu, de todo lo que habían hablado y a pesar de esa larga conversación aún no tenía nada claro, no sabía si aceptar aquel trato o volver escapar del país, aunque lo segundo lo desechó al recordar la amenaza de aquel ser sin corazón que si escapaba él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de hacérselas pagar, y no pudo volver evitar que esos flashes de aquellos recuerdos volviesen a ella.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? —había quedado en silencio cuando había escuchado esas palabras, y sus ojos estaban clavados en aquel hombre que la miraba con desdén.

—¿Un trato? —respondió sorprendida sin ser capaz a formular aún alguna palabra.

—¿No ha escuchado bien? Quiero que hagamos un trato —la miró de arriba abajo —¿Sabe cocinar, planchar, lavar ropa?

Había quedado en silencio por unos segundos ¿A que venían esas preguntas? Había esperado otras pero no precisamente esa.

—No creo que deba darle explicaciones de lo que se hacer o no.

—Claro que debe dármelas —le apretó con más fuerza el brazo —si no quiere ir a la cárcel debe de decirme todo lo que sabe hacer le guste o no, usted decide —la soltó como si tuviese la peste.

—Está bien —suspiró —sé hacer todo lo que me pregunta, sé lavar ropa, sé cocinar aunque hace siete meses se me quemaba ahora lo hago perfectamente —no pudo evitar mirar el rostro pálido del peli plata conteniendo las ganas de reírse de él, había aprendido a cocinar desde que su madre murió siendo apenas una niña por lo que era una experta en la cocina — y planchar suelo hacerlo genial ¿Algo más que quiera saber?

—No, con eso me es suficiente para el trato que voy a proponerle.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es el trato? —se cruzó de brazos sin perder de vista sus facciones.

—Quiero que sea mi sirvienta durante mi estadía en Japón.

Esa había sido la propuesta que aquel hombre le había hecho, la que la tenía en otro mundo pensando que sería mejor, si hacerle caso a Jakotsu o mejor denegar ese trato al que según Inuyasha ella no podía negarse.

Dio un largo suspiro y se paró en la entrada del hotel, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos era hermoso, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Nagasaki, tenía una hermosa fuente en donde había un ángel y por la boca le salía agua, una puerta eléctrica que cuando te metías en ella daba vueltas sobre sí, jamás había pisado un hotel así y nunca pensó que sus pies tocarían un hotel de lujo.

Entró por la puerta dando unas cuantas vueltas hasta que logró salir de ahí sintiéndose algo mareada después de tantas vueltas en círculo, se paró en seco por unos minutos hasta que logró volver a la normalidad, saludó al botones y subió al elevador a la planta que el pelinegro le había indicado.

Una vez al llegar a la quinta planta sintió como sus pies se detenían ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Quería echarse atrás, correr y decirle a Jakotsu que volviesen a preparar las maletas, pero no podía, no quería escapar durante el resto de su vida y también de aquel hombre que únicamente sabía su apellido, y estaba segura que él la buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras.

Toco a la puerta, segundos después lo vio allí apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta y su pie en el umbral impidiéndole el paso a la habitación.

—¿Ya pensó en una respuesta? —estaba cruzado de brazos sin perder una gota de su equilibrio.

—Acepto ser su sirvienta —dijo al fin, esperando que él no fallase en el trato —solo que tengo una duda ¿No sirven comida en el hotel?

—No me gusta —respondió secamente apartándose hacia un lado y dejando que ella entrase —puede empezar en prepararme un tonkatsu todo los ingredientes están en la cocina ¿cree que pueda hacerlo?

—Claro que sí, no soy una tonta, aunque no cree que primero deberíamos de hablar de cuanto voy a ganar.

—Sabe que no ganará nada —se sentó en el sofá de piel blanco —usted ya está pagando por el robo que hizo, así que corra hacerme de comer para luego plancharme las camisas —cogió su libro abriéndolo por la quinta página —la cocina está a la mano derecha del pasillo —dijo aquello sin separar su vista de la lectura.

Molesta se fue de ahí dejando a ese ser sin corazón, no puedo evitar pensar en aquella mujer de la foto y lamentar al novio que tenía que aguantar, no sabía fijo si eran pareja, pero lo supuso ¿Por qué si no iba tener tanto empeño en recuperar aquel anillo? Si no fuesen novios eso no tendría sentido.

Una vez que entró a la cocina comenzó a preparar el tonkatsu, era una de sus especialidades y también uno de sus platillos favoritos. Había querido meterle azúcar a la comida de vez de sal pero pensó que quizás él le daría una probada por lo cual desistió de su pequeña travesura.

Después de una hora y ensuciarse un poco de grasa colocó la comida en una bandeja de plata y se acercó hacia el salón —aquí traigo la… —se quedó en silencio al ver al peli plata con un semblante de tristeza que nunca había visto desde que lo había conocido, quería preguntarle lo que había sucedido pero justamente él se acercó a ella mientras guardaba el celular que tenía en su mano en su bolsillo derecho.

—¿Ocurrió algo? — Inquirió nerviosa al ver como él no le sacaba el ojo de encima.

—Quiero proponerle otro trato —esas fueran las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios dejando a una Kagome atónica.

**Continuara….**

**Mis queridos lectores lamento muchísimo el retraso del nuevo capítulo, ya antes había subido un adelanto al face pero por asuntos personales no pude subirlo antes, estuve con exámenes y muy estresada y tenía miedo a que a corregir no me quedase bien el capítulo, espero les gustara. También ahora estamos en finales de exámenes intentaré hacer lo máximo posible para terminar antes.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo a esta historia y gracias también por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir.**

**Pusiera hace unos meses un mensaje en el Facebook si aceptaban que los capítulos fuesen más pequeños para terminar antes y aceptaron me gustaría saber que les parece la idea.**

**Quiero informarles que cuando subí el capítulo dos me insultaron y quiero dejar algo aclarado, me dijeron esto: insulsa, creer que por solo cambiar los nombres de los personajes y el nombre de la historia ya has creado una historia nueva o una adaptación que pena que tu misma te estes saboteando.**

**Primero aunque este adaptando la historia a un dorama(series asiáticas) no se parece en casi nada al dorama, comenzando por Sesshoumaru y Rin que en el dorama no existen, la manera en que se conocieron Kagome e Inuyasha es completamente diferente a como se conocieron en el dorama, y tampoco Hoyo existe y en el dorama el que hace de Inuyasha es dueño de hoteles y muchas cosas más, solo cogí dos cosas que me gustaron y las estoy plasmando lo único que se parece es en el tema de la prima, me gustó esa trama pero estoy haciendo la historia completamente diferente.**

**Mis amores espero tener el capítulo cuatro pronto.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**¿Quién será esa chica misteriosa y dueña del anillo?**

**¿Y qué querrá pedirle Inuyasha y Kagome?**

**Muchas dudas en este capítulo. Por favor mis vidas si ven algún fallo o en algo que tenga que mejorar no duden en decírmelo.**

**Quiero agradecerles a unas amigas y hermanitas por darme consejos en este capítulo.**

**Los rr que tienen cuenta ya los respondí por fanfic, los que no tienen cuenta los respondo por aquí:**

**Muchas gracias a :**

**Guest: hola guest bienvenida a mi historia, muchas gracias por su comentario y sus palabras me sacó una linda sonrisa, espero le guste este nuevo capítulo **

Si desean pueden contactarme a mi Facebook e donde pondré los avances del capítulo

Facebook: Kagome Moon Chiba de Taishô

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Feliz fin de semana e inicio de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos días mis amores ¿Qué tal están? Sé que no tengo perdón de dios por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar. Lo siento mucho.

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo tengo una cosa que decirles, antes de navidades tuve un problema con mi cuenta de Facebook, por lo que les dejo la nueva abajo de todo.

Les dejo disfrutar de la lectura.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 4

.

.

.

Estaba estática sobre el suelo formulando aun aquellas palabras que acaba de escuchar ¿Cambiar el trato? ¿Qué querría de ella? No había sido suficiente obligarla a ser su sirvienta que ahora quería otra cosa más. Cuando había salido de la cocina solo quería saber lo que ocurría, saber porque el cambio en su mirada, esa que ella aún no había visto en él, pero jamás se había imaginado lo que sus oídos iban a escuchar de esos labios gruesos.

No podía apartar la vista de Inuyasha que la recorría con su mirada de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba como si estuviese viendo un monumento, como si ella fuese una figura de cristal que podría quebrarse, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, impaciente, quería saber lo que quería de ella, y él solo la miraba sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Puede dejar de mirarme así ? Y explicarme mejor que quiere de mí, ¿Qué cambios quiere hacer?

Seguía en silencio perdido en su mundo, en otra parte que ella desconocía y quería descubrir, y esta incertidumbre la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que él decidió hablar. 0.

—Creo que me puede servir —con su mano en la barbilla volvió a recorrerla con su mirada —sería perfecta.

—¡Oye! No sé lo que esté pensando, pero yo no soy una cualquiera para hacer lo que usted quiera.

No habló simplemente la miró y le sacó la bandeja de comida que tenía entre sus manos y la dejó encima de la mesita dela habitación, volviendo hacia ella —no sé lo que está pasando por ese cerebro de cacahuete que tiene —se acercó más hacia ella quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios —pero a mí las niñas tontas sin cerebro como usted no me gustan.

—Yo..yo no le permito que me hablé así —estaba nerviosa, y algo asustada no le gustaba tener a un hombre tan cerca de ella.

—Si no quiere que le hable así no diga tonterías y piense antes de hablar —se cruzó de brazos y volvió a recorrerla con su mirada —y mejor deseche las ideas locas que tenga en su mente.

—No sé qué ideas locas piensa que tengo yo, si es usted que me mira como un acosador, como un sádico y enfermo mental.

—Por favor no me haga reír, yo no soy nada de eso y menos me fijaría en una mujer como tú, solo la quiero para mi plan.

—¿Qué plan? Ni siquiera me ha dicho el nuevo trato que quiere hacer conmigo y espero que no se…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire siendo interrumpidas por un impaciente pelinegro.

—Le daré un trabajo digno— la morena abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Podría ser esto su salida para escapar de los matones y ayudar a pagar las deudas de su padre? —en donde cobrará una paga buena, lo único que tiene que hacer es pasarse por mi prima antes de que mi abuelo parta de este mundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por lo que acababa de escuchar, debía de estar teniendo una pesadilla y quizás esta conversación no estaba sucediendo y en unas horas se despertaría, pero no, todo era real, él le estaba proponiendo un plan bastante descabellado, era imposible ella no podía pasarse por otra persona, no podía. ¿Cómo iba a engañar a toda una familia? Como iba a engañar a un anciano moribundo, no podía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Miró a la figura esbelta que salía por aquella puerta, sus pies se movían con rapidez y su cabello se movía con el aire de su caminar, se había ido, se había ido sin darle la respuesta que tanto estaba deseando escuchar.

Desde que su madre había llamado un dolor profundo se instaló en su corazón, su abuelo era una persona muy importante en su vida, alguien quien lo cuidó, que le enseñó muchas cosas que sabe ahora y esa noticia le había caído como un fuerte tornado encima de él, su abuelo no podía partir de este mundo, no podía hacerlo, no sin él aun encontrar a su verdadera prima.

Por esa razón le había propuesto ese trato a Kagome, ella era perfecta, sus rasgos eran perfectos, simplemente ella podría pasarse durante un tiempo por su prima Natsuki, solo hasta que su abuelo partiese de este mundo, después de eso podría meterla a la cárcel, si pensaba que se libraría estaba equivocada.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si se estaba metiéndose en un problema mucho mayor a proponerle pasase por Natsuki, realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en su corazón solo estaba cumplirle aquel deseo a su abuelo y en su mente solo estaban las palabras que su padre le había dicho antes de morir, le estaba fallando a ambos, estaba fallando en el trato que hizo con Inu no , no obstante no era solo eso lo que más le dolía, sino, no cumplir sus propias palabras y llevarle a la verdadera prima a sus brazos.

Aun no comprendía el parecido de Kagome con su tía ¿Cómo dos personas de diferentes familias pueden tener un físico tan parecido? Eso era algo que lo torturaba, algo que le hacía pensar en demasiadas posibilidades que él rápidamente desechaba de su cabeza. Una niña como ella no podía ser su prima, una joven tan tonta que no sabía de sus rasgos no podía tener lazos de sangre con él.

Su tía Sara era una mujer hermosa de cabellos castaños, con unos ojos color café tan cálidos como una espumosa y humeante taza de chocolate, era una persona amable, con una belleza inigualable que muchas jóvenes habían deseado tener, lista y con algo de temperamento. Como podría pensar que Kagome y ella podrían estar emparejadas. Eso era de locos.

¿Era imposible que Kagome fuese Natsuki? Ambas tenían la misma edad, ambas tenían veintidós años, pero en su mente Inuyasha quería descartar las posibilidades o cualquier confirmación que pudiera descubrir al tener a una estafadora entre su familia.

Dio un largo suspiro y se acercó lentamente a la mesa en donde la morena había dejado la bandeja con la comida que le había preparado, se sentó en la silla y la olió antes de coger el tenedor y meterlo en la boca, quería estar seguro que ese demonio no lo envenenaría o le haría algo peor por la manera que la estaba tratando, luego de verificar todo, metió un trozo en la boca escupiéndolo inmediatamente, estaba frío y no había quien lo comiese, molesto se levantó de la silla cogiendo su chaqueta y salió hacia el restaurante del hotel.

Caminó a paso rápido por el largo pasillo y con cada paso que daba no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome Higurashi, esa mujer le estaba poniendo su vida patas arriba, le estaba haciendo que por las noches apenas durmiese, le estaba complicando la vida mucho más que cualquier otra persona. Cogió el elevador hasta la última planta con sus pensamientos aún en otra parte, haciendo que todo a su alrededor desapareciese completamente y solo estuviese aquella morena y él.

—Me estoy volviendo completamente loco — susurró para sus adentros pasando su mano por sus cabellos platinados. ¿Qué iba hacer con esto? Lo estaba volviendo enfermo, se estaba olvidando de su vida por culpa de Kagome Higurashi.

El sonido del ascensor avisándole de la llegada a la planta baja lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejó salir primero a las personas que lo miraban como un bicho raro, y luego salió él aun con su mirada hacia el suelo, hasta que algo duro chocó contra él. Se quedó estancando en el suelo, este cuerpo lo conocía, este olor era conocido.

Levantó su vista sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbada al ver a las dos personas que tenía enfrente a él, al hombre que siempre había querido comprender porque se odiaban tanto, ¿porque Sesshoumaru jamás lo trató como un hermano? sino que había sido todo lo contrario, después de eso su mirada se clavó en su esposa a la hermosa y joven Lin Taisho, ella era una mujer dulce y no sabía lo que le había visto al platinado, no obstante eso no fue lo que lo dejó más sorprendido, el pequeño vientre de su cuñada podía verse a la perfección, estaba seguro que no estaría de muchos meses.

Los miró con rencor ¿Cómo nunca lo había sabido?

¿Cómo nunca supo que iba a tener un sobrino?

No podía sacar los ojos de ambos y sus palabras estaban estancadas en su garganta, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantas reclamaciones. ¿Por qué no sabía que iba a ser tío?

—¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? —escuchó un bufido, y esas palabras se clamaban aun con más dolor en su corazón, sabía perfectamente de quien provenían.

—¡Eso mismo me preguntó yo! —lo encaró, clavando sus ojos en aquellos que lo miraban con odio.

—Eso no te importa Inuyasha, no debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago de mi vida, a ver si algún día te entra en esa cabeza de mimbre que tienes.

Estaba furioso, demasiado furioso, apretó sus puños con fuerza, odiaba cuando le hablaba así, odiaba en la manera que siempre se trataron ¿Acaso nunca se iban a llevar bien? No podían ser como hermanos normales pelearse y luego llevarse de maravilla. Acaso ese deseo jamás iba a suceder. Iba a responderle iba a pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones hasta que una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

—Inuyasha, solo estamos aquí por un asunto de negocios —vio como llevó sus manos a su vientre, no sabía si su intención era ocultarlo o se dio cuenta como él la miraba —creo que mereces una explicación.

—Creo que la merezco Lin, creo que merezco saber porque tanto tú como Diamante nos ocultaron algo tan importante como que van a ser padres.

—No sé que…

Una voz dura interrumpió la voz de su cuñada sabía quién era, sabía que Sesshoumaru no duraría en meterse en el medio de ellos dos, sabía perfectamente que jamás le permitiría a Lin decirle la verdad.

—Eso no es de incumbencia —cortó la conversación de ambos, y agarró la mano de su esposa con firmeza —no tenemos por qué darte explicaciones, no te metas en nuestra vida.

Con esas duras palabras vio como su hermano se metía en el ascensor cortando toda la conversación o más bien discusión que estaban teniendo como si no fuese nada importante, como que ocultar algo tan importante fuese un objeto que pronto se desecharía. Apretó sus puños con fuerza dejando verse la vena verde de su frente, estaba furioso, no podía dejar que él se fuese, no podía dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, antes que metiese su cuerpo completo en la cabina lo sacó hacia afuera haciendo que Sesshoumaru le proporcionara un golpe en el rostro tambaleándose hacia la pared.

—¡Qué te pasa idiota!

Se puso derecho y llevó su mano a su labio en el lugar en donde le estamparon el golpe.

—No terminé de hablar contigo ¡Por qué nos ocultaste esto! ¡Por qué ocultaste esto a nuestro padre y abuelo!

—¡Te he dicho que eso no es cosa tuya!

Estaba furioso, estaba molesto, tan molesto que no escuchaba los gritos de su cuñada, su sangre corría por sus venas como un fuerte león queriendo salir de su jaula, quería atacarlo como un feroz animal que va contra su presa, se acercó a él y lo golpeó con fuerza.

Una pelea fuerte se desató entre ambos, Inuyasha sintió otro golpe sobre su abdomen, se dobló y a los pocos segundos se enderezó proporcionándole otro a su hermano en su estómago. Sangre salía de su nariz y sus ojos estaban ardiendo como llamas, quería que hablase, quería que le explicase porque ocultarle algo tan importante. Iba a darle otro golpe a devolverle el que acababa de recibir cuando un cuerpo extraño se metió entre ellos, sin darse cuenta lo aportó furiosamente empujándolo hacia una mesita, todo volvió en si cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó haciendo que ambos parasen.

Se dio media vuelta y miró de donde provenían aquellos gritos e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su cabeza ¿Qué había hecho? Lin se había metido entre ellos y él sin darse cuenta la había apartado con fuerza. Su respiración comenzó a ser más rápida y sus pies aún estaban clavados sobre el suelo mirando lo que había sucedido. Su cuñada estaba tirada en el suelo al lado de una mesita que había caída al lado de ella, sus manos estaban agarrando su pequeño vientre, lagrimas corrían por los ojos de Lin e Inuyasha se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo, la había golpeado, había golpeado a una mujer embarazada, y no a una cualquiera sino a su cuñada, a la esposa de su medio hermano.

—¡Lin!

Cuando volvió en si corrió con toda las prisas de su alma hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado he intentó calmarla, sus ojos bajaron a sus piernas en donde la sangre comenzaba a correr ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No, no podía ser verdad, no podía caber la posibilidad de que ella pueda tener un aborto por su culpa. ¡Mierda que había hecho! quería llorar, quería gritar con todas las fuerzas de su alma, pero no delante de su hermano. Sintió como Sesshoumaru lo empujaba hacia atrás cayendo al suelo mientras él levantaba a su esposa pasando una mano por sus espaldas y otra por debajo de sus piernas cogiéndola en sus brazos, no podía sacar su mirada de ellos dos, una vez que los vio alejarse se levantó del suelo sintiendo un fuerte temblor en el interior de su cuerpo, tenía la sensación que el mundo caería encima de él, tenía la sensación que esto iba a terminar mal, se limpió una lágrima falsa que salía por sus mejillas y corrió detrás de la pareja sin importarle las amenazas de muerte a su persona.

Inuyasha no iba a dejarlo solo después de ser él, el posible asesino de su sobrino, cogió el auto que alquiló por un tiempo y corrió con toda las fuerzas de su alma sin importarle los límites de velocidad o la policía, solo le importaba su sobrino y su cuñada, solo le interesaba llegar a tiempo antes de que pasase una desgracia, la carretera a penas la veía por las lágrimas descontroladas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, estaba sufriendo, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, él era un maldito hombre que había golpeado a una mujer, que la había empujado hacia una mesita y por su culpa ahora todo su mundo estaba negro, si algo llegara a pasar este recuerdo iba a perseguirlo el resto de su vida. Golpeó el volante con su mano, mientras repetía una y otra vez —¡maldita sea! —él era el culpable que todo esto estuviese pasando y si algo pasaba no iba a salir vivo de esto, su hermano se encargaría de matarlo y él tampoco se sentiría con vida al recordar que fue el culpable de su muerte.

Siguió con dolor el taxi que llevaba a su cuñada, le había suplicado a Sesshoumaru que fuese con él, pero no quería, no quería verle la cara. Una vez que llegaron al hospital, corrieron por toda la zona hasta que su cuñada fue llevada a los box prohibiéndole la entrada a ambos, solo suplicaba que a ella y al niño no le pasasen nada malo. Vio la mirada de su hermano, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y profesaban un odio que jamás había visto en él, esa miraba era peor de las que le había echado durante su existencia. Sintió como era empujado hacia una pared fría mientras una fuerte mano se aprisionaba en su cuello con fuerza, dejándolo casi sin aire. No se defendía, se merecía eso y mucho más, este dolor no era nada comparado con el que estaba sintiendo estos instantes en su corazón.

—Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo y a mi esposa —lo apretó con más fuerza zarandeándolo contra la pared —te juro ¡que te mataré! —lo soltó con fuerza.

Una vez que lo soltó sintió un alivio que no había querido sentir, volvió a coger aire sin ser capaz de mirar al rostro de Sesshoumaru, y sin mirarlo llevó sus manos a donde él le había aprisionado con fuerza, ojalá que ambos se salven sino ni él mismo se lo podría perdonar, sino no sabría lo que sería de su vida.

Inuyasha jamás había respondido a las amenazas de su medio hermano, se merecía las duras palabras que le había dicho, se merecía vivir el peor sufrimiento del mundo por lo que había sucedido. Si él no lo sacara del elevador y lo dejase ir esto nunca sucedería, ahora mismo estaría comiendo y no en un hospital esperando a saber el estado de su cuñada. Llevó sus manos a su cabello en son de desesperación esto era desesperante y algo que no se deseaba ni al peor enemigo.

Dos horas habían pasado y habían sido las más largas de su vida, entre la desesperación y amenazas de su hermano, entre el dolor que él estaba sintiendo, la culpabilidad de su corazón, este día era el peor de su vida. No podía dejar de pensar que pasaría cuando su familia lo descubriese, su madre lo odiaría, su abuelo puede ser que también lo hiciese, y si lo odiaban se lo merecía, él se merecía la peor de las desgracias por lo que había hecho.

¿Por qué se no se dio cuenta que era Lin quien se metió entre ellos? Había sido tan idiota, estaba tan enfermo por la furia que estaba sintiendo que no veía nada más a su alrededor que golpear a que Sesshoumaru. Había sido un completo idiota.

Hace diez minutos que el doctor había venido a buscar a su medio hermano para darle alguna noticia sobre su cuñada y él aún no había regresado, y esta desesperación lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba, necesitaba escuchar las palabras que estaba deseando que saliesen de los labios de su hermano; los dos están bien.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó con desesperación por la sala de espera, necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, necesitaba saber aquellos resultados antes de que muriese de un ataque al corazón o asesinado por que Sesshoumaru, esta angustia lo estaba matando lentamente. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos platinados y miró por todo el lugar hasta que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, se acercó a Sesshoumaru a paso rápido y lo miró a sus ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Qué tal está Lin?

Nunca recibió una respuesta a cambio de eso recibió un puño contra su rostro cayendo en una de los sillones que estaban libres, llevó su mano a su labio en donde de este comenzaba a salir un hilo de sangre y fijó su vista en la mirada de su hermano, ¿Algo había pasado?

—¿Qué pasó? Por qué me…

—¡Cállate! Por tu culpa mi hijo está muerto, a partir de hoy no quiero volver a verte. Vete ahora mismo del hospital y no vuelves a hablarme en el resto de tu miserable vida.

«Lin perdió el bebé»

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar y las náuseas comenzaron a viajar por su cuerpo tras aquellas palabras, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos como un fuerte río, llevó sus manos a su corazón y gritó con toda las fuerzas de su alma cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras golpeaba con su puño la fría plaqueta, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que Dios se llevase a ese pequeño niño que aún no había visto la luz del día, su llanto cada vez era más fuerte y su culpabilidad seguía creciendo dentro de su alma, era un asesino, era un maldito asesino y no podía ni pagarlo con la cárcel, era un hombre que no merecía vivir, era él quien debía de estar muerto y no ese pequeño bebé.

.

.

.

«Le daré un trabajo digno» esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿Un trabajo digno? No podía creer lo que había escuchado, y sobre todo las locuras que ese hombre había dicho sobre ella, era simplemente imposible, estaba segura de ello, estaba segura de que ella no podía tener rasgos coreanos.

Desde que se había ido del hotel no había podido sacar el nuevo trato de su cabeza ¿Cómo pedirle algo tan descabellado? Comprendía que lo hacía por su abuelo, solo que le parecía una locura, ella no podía, no podía hacerlo. Inuyasha no parecía tan mal hombre si quería cumplirle aquel deseo a un ser querido, podría ser un borde, un idiota, un engreído, pero se veía que tenía corazón, se veía que quería cumplirle aquel deseo.

No obstante no sería mejor decirle la verdad, explicarle que no la había encontrado, debes de querer contratarla a ella como si fuese un objeto que se puede usar y tirar. Su sueño era tener un buen trabajo, solo que este no era el que deseaba para salir de su miserable vida.

Dio un largo suspiro y se tiró en su cama mirando hacia la lámpara que estaba llena de tela de arañas no podía evitar pensar como esto no podía estar cuidado, no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado en esa habitación de hotel, sus palabras se estancaban en su mente como una fuerte gripe que te atacaba sin piedad.

—¡Está usted loco! Me niego hacerlo —alzó su voz con toda las fuerzas de su alma, estaba indignada por lo que acababa de salir de sus labios.

—No puede negarse, si lo hace irá a parar a la cárcel y no quiere eso verdad —le esbozó una sonrisa burlándose de ella.

—¿Y cómo va hacer eso? Que pasa con su familia, piensa que ellos son tan idiotas, se darán cuenta de todo el engaño, como me voy a pasar por una persona si ni siquiera me parezco a ella —se señalizó a sí misma esperando que entrase en razón y dejase de lado esta locura.

—Jamás se darán cuenta del engaño, porque usted tiene rasgos japoneses y coreanos, y lo más importante es que se parece físicamente a mi difunta tía cuando tiene el cabello castaño.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos minutos, su cuerpo estaba helado, sin movimiento por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar ¿Cómo podía parecerse a otra mujer? Ni siquiera tenía un lazo de sangre que los uniera a esa familia, jamás los había visto en su vida, no obstante no era solo eso lo que había hecho que sus palabras quedasen atoradas en su garganta y su cuerpo sin movimiento, sino el simple hecho de escuchar que tiene ambos rasgos le parecía poco probable por no decir imposible.

—Lo que está diciendo es absurdo, mi madre era japonesa y mi papá también lo es, creo que se está equivocando de persona—respondió por fin a sus palabras, esto era imposible y ella lo sabía, estaba segura que él solo quería jugar con sus sentimientos —y más me parece imposible que yo me pueda parecer a su tía y si lo hago eso no tendría que ver ¿no? Hay muchas personas que se parecen y no son nada.

—No sé si es imposible o no, lo que sí sé es que se parece a ella —volvió a mirarla de arriba hacia abajo —y lo de los rasgos no sé si sepa diferenciarlos, pero tan solo con mirarle ya se le ve —caminó en círculo alrededor de una Kagome sorprendida —primero su piel es más blanca que la de los coreanos, su piel es como la de los japoneses más pálida — siguió mirándola — sus ojos y su nariz son idénticos a la de los coreanos.

—¡No! ¡Usted está mintiendo! Lo que dice no tiene ningún sentido —llevó sus manos a sus oídos para no escucharle —sabe mejor me voy no quiero escuchar una estupidez más —dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta escuchando su voz.

—Esta noche quiero una respuesta si no aparece a las diez, mañana te iré visitar a la cárcel.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Inuyasha le había dicho y ella no sabía lo que hacer, esos recuerdos la estaban torturando y Jakotsu aún no había llegado, no tenía con quien desahogarse, a quien pedirle un consejo, y estas dudas le estaban consumiendo el alma.

Si aceptaba estaba engañando a toda una familia y si lo rechazaba iría a parar a la cárcel y jamás podría salir de esta vida.

¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada? Porque simplemente no le venía una idea del cielo para saber lo que hacer.

Como si sus suplicas fuesen escuchadas, escuchó el rechinar de la puerta y los pasos fuertes de su amigo, se levantó de la cama y se tiró a sus brazos siendo abrazada por él.

— Jakotsu, te necesitaba tanto, me hiciste falta.

—Kagome no exageres, solo fueron un par de horas y más tú estabas muy bien acompañada con ese dios griego.

Ella se separó de él y rodó sus ojos al ver la mirada de amor de su amigo, no pudo evitar reírse al ver como había desaparecido a su mundo de fantasía, no sabía lo que su amigo le veía a ese hombre que la trataba peor que a un trapo, si realmente Jakotsu lo conociese no pensaría así de él.

—Tierra llamando a Jakotsu —pasó su mano por sus ojos — hazme caso— lo zarandeó un poco intentando que volviese en si — tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, es sobre Inuyasha y yo.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca ella sonrió al ver como su amigo volvió en sí, al ser el amigo que siempre la apoya, el que siempre está a su lado tanto en las buenas como en las malas, la rubia le explicó lo sucedido en el hotel, el nuevo trato que le había dicho el moreno, y sobre todo la conversación que más le había molestado. Ella no tenía rasgos mezclados, sus padres eran japoneses, y ella estaba segura que estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Qué vas hacer?

Esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé Jako—lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el borde de la cama —mírame al rostro, dime Jakotsu tengo rasgos japoneses y coreanos.

Escuchó como su amigo tosía y se reía disculpándose por lo segundo.

—Lo siento Kag, es enserio ¿nunca te diste cuenta? —ella negó con la cabeza — yo cuando te conocí nunca te lo dije ya que jamás le di importancia a eso de los rasgos, lo que no te puedo negar es que siempre sospeché que alguno de tus padres debería de ser de otro país asiático, no obstante no sabía que podía ser Corea.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, entonces lo que había dicho Inuyasha era verdad, ella no era solo japonesa, debía de buscar a su padre, debía de descubrir la verdad, sintió una mano acariciándola con ternura sobre sus hombros, ella no podía hablar, no sabía lo que decir, había quedado como una tonta ¿Cómo no conocer sus propios rasgos?

—¿Kag, estás bien? —sintió más tiernas sus caricias —¿A que vienen estas preguntas?

Su voz volvió traerla a la tierra, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió acariciando su mejilla ¿Estaría bien decirle lo de su padre u ocultárselo? Si se lo decía él no se lo iba a permitir, prefirió ocultárselo, ella ya era adulto, se las arreglaría sola.

—Lo siento —bajó su cabeza posando su mano en su rodilla —soy una tonta por no darme cuenta de mis propios genes.

—No digas eso —sintió como le elevaba su mejilla hasta quedar sus ojos clavados en los de él —mírame a los ojos no eres tonta vale que te quede claro —poso sus dos manos en su mejilla. —¿Qué vas hacer con el trato de ese bombón?

—No lo sé, no quiero engañar a un hombre moribundo, pero tampoco quiero seguir escapando de los matones de mi padre.

—Kagome, yo creo que esta puede ser tu oportunidad para salir de esta vida que tienes.

—¿Qué quieres decir Jakotsu ? Que engañe a un hombre pasándome por su nieta simplemente para ser yo feliz, y que con él —clavó su mirada en la de él — ¿Qué va pasar con ese señor?

—Ese hombre se está muriendo, solo cúmplele el deseo de ver a su nieta antes de partir de este mundo. Kag piénsalo este es tu deseo tu siempre querías un trabajo para salir de este mundo.

Es cierto, siempre había querido salir de este mundo de estafas en donde le robaba a la gente su dinero con engaños, y ellos tan amablemente caían en sus trampas, caían en sus inocencias y ella solo llevaba ese dinero a casa, no obstante no solo era para ella sino también para pagar las deudas de su padre.

—Si es cierto, quiero salir de esta vida de estafas, solo que no de esta manera, no engañando a un pobre hombre con la ilusión más grande —estaba comenzando a molestarse con el ritmo de esta conversación ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—No es engañarlo,—la morena alzó una ceja —bueno si es engañarlo, solo piénsalo no haces nada malo solo cumples un sueño, una ilusión aquel hombre, piénsalo después cuando él se muera puedes volver a tener tu vida como Kagome Higurashi.

—No sé qué hacer Jakotsu —se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa cogiendo una toalla del otro armario —me iré a duchar luego hablamos.

Entró en el baño y se miró en el espejo del tocador, no había querido dejar así a Jakotsu , solo que ya no quería hablar más del tema, quería estar sola pensar correctamente que hacer de su vida, estaba asustada y no podía negarlo, tenía miedo que todo saliese mal, ¿Y qué pasaría si la descubriesen? ¿Qué pasaría con su familia? Siempre pensarían que ella es realmente la prima y para colmo se parecía a la supuesta tía de ese hombre, y eso que tenía que ver, que tenía que ver que se pareciesen físicamente, había muchas personas en el mundo que se parecían bastante y no tenían ningún lazo de sangre, solo quería creer que era una simple coincidencia y nada más que eso.

—¿Qué voy hacer? —susurró abriendo las llaves del agua y entrando a la ducha. Tenía que pensar en algo y aun no sabía lo que hacer de su vida, aun no sabía que respuesta iba a darle.

¿Podría cumplirle aquel deseo al abuelo de Inuyasha Taisho?

.

.

.

Desde que había llegado del hospital su miraba estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, no podía dejar de beber y era la segunda copa que llevaba desde que regresó, no podía olvidar lo sucedido, no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de su hermano.

Lloró con fuerza, gritó con todo el dolor de su alma, era un asesino, él había matado a su sobrino, él lo había matado y ni siquiera tenía una sepultura para poder llevarle unas flores y pedirle perdón.

Llevó una mano a su pecho su corazón dolía, dolía con tanta fuerza que no podía ni respirar, sus lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, las secaba con su mano libre y aun así más lágrimas seguían cayendo, volvió verter más vino en la copa, la miró con odio, con recelo como si fuese él mismo el que fuese ser bebido, molesto tiró la copa contra la pared rompiéndola en mil anacos y cayó al suelo llorando con desesperación, repitiendo una y otra vez que era un maldito asesino y que era mejor llevarlo a él que a un ser inocente .

Media hora después escuchó el sonido de la puerta, se secó sus lágrimas y se miró en el espejo, su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, dio un largo suspiro y esperó unos segundos hasta que se encontró mejor, tenía que disimular que nada estaba pasando. En los instantes que la abrió se encontró con la persona que pensó que no iba a ver esta noche.

—¿Qué pasó? —fue su respuesta al ver su rostro.

Él no respondió a esa pregunta solo iludió el tema.

—No le interesa —respondió duramente —ya tiene una respuesta —miró fijamente a la mujer que nerviosamente estaba enfrente a él, sus cabellos estaban alborotados por el viento y estaba temblando, no sabía si eran nervios o frío, realmente no le importaba, estaba noche no quería hablar con nadie, esta noche quería llorar sobre su desgracia.

—Acepto pasarme por su prima.

Continuará…

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Les pido nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza.

Si ven algún error en el que pueda mejorar no duden en decírmelo.

¿Qué les Pareció el capítulo?

¿Qué pasará ahora que Kagome aceptó pasarse por Natsuki?

Quiero anunciarles que tuve un error Kagome usa peluca castaña, pero me confundí con la otra historia. Lo lamento.

Como les dije antes de comenzar hace unos pocos meses tuve un problema con mi cuenta anterior: Kagome Moon Chiba de Taisho, me la eliminaron por no contener imágenes reales. Les dejo mi cuenta nueva por si desean agregarme; Naiara Tomohisa, los aceptaré encantada.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios que cada día me animan más.

Los quiero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**1 parte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde la conversación que había mantenido con Jakotsu sus pensamientos no dejaban de torturarla, cada palabra que él le había dicho la tenía clavada en su mente como si de un fuerte dolor de cabeza se tratara, no podía dejar de pensar en todo de lo que habían hablado, en que ella era de nacionalidades diferentes, en el nuevo trato del platinado, y sobre todo lo que ahora le estaba impidiendo descansar durante el día, era la razón por la que ahora sentía que se estaba volviendo completamente loca, la razón; era el abuelo de Inuyasha, seguía sin estar segura de lo que debería de hacer ¿Cómo podía engañar a un moribundo? ¿Cómo podría pasarse por otra persona sin levantar sospechas? Esto todo le resultaba una locura y aún tenía ciertas dudas de lo que sería mejor hacer de su vida.

¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada?

¿Por qué a veces no podía pensar con claridad?

Dio un largo suspiro, saliendo rumbo aquel hotel sin aún tener una razón clara de la respuesta que iba a darle. Miró en su cartera las pocas monedas que tenía y la cerró sintiéndose completamente estúpida ¿Cómo iba a llegar a tiempo? No tenía el suficiente dinero para pagar un autobús por lo que debería ir caminando, y llegar hasta donde Inuyasha se hospedaba le llevaría por lo menos una hora, la temperatura no era nada agradable sino todo lo contrario, hacía bastante frío y sus manos comenzaban a estar heladas, las metió dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, decidiendo que lo mejor sería ir caminando antes de que se hiciese más de noche.

Por el camino no pudo evitar pensar en la respuesta que le daría, en como su familia la tratarían si algún día llegasen a descubrir la verdad ¿Y si esto no salía bien?

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás ¿Sería mejor irse? ¿Sería mejor negarse a esto? Era una locura y ella lo sabía, pero también tenía claro que no lo hacía por ayudarle a él sino para ayudar a su padre y a ella misma.

Una hora después había llegado a su destino, sus piernas dolían por la gran caminata que se había echado sin una gota de descanso, cogió aire y entró en ese inmenso hotel que a ella tanto le fascinaba. Saludó al botones y se subió en el elevador agradeciéndole a Dios por unos tres segundos de descanso, uno que realmente necesitaba, tenía ganas de beber y si no fuese porque debía darle una respuesta aquel hombre se tiraría en cualquier lugar a descansar su cuerpo.

Al escuchar el sonido del elevador indicándole que había llegado al piso indicado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar recordándole una y otra vez que solo lo hacía por dos razones; una para salvarse de los matones de su padre y segundo para poder pagar todo las deudas que él debía.

Al llegar aquella puerta en donde todo su mundo cambiaría se detuvo por unos instantes ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía de timbrar ¿Verdad? Y a pesar que sabía lo que debía hacer su mano estaba sin movimiento, como si su cerebro no le enviase suficiente información.

«Vamos Kagome tú puedes, debes hacerlo» se repetía una y otra vez dándose aquella confianza que en estos momentos tanto necesitaba.

Cinco minutos después había tomado una decisión.

—Que sea lo que Dios quiera —Susurró pulsando aquel timbre en donde en la otra parte dela habitación se encontraba Inuyasha Taisho el hombre que sin ella saberlo cambiaría por completo su vida.

En los instantes que escuchó aquellos pasos fuertes venir hacia la puerta su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no de frío ya había entrado en calor caminando hacia aquí, sino con el miedo de cómo podían salir las cosas, siempre se decía que en esta vida todo se paga, ¿Y qué ocurría si con lo que ella va hacer lo pagara de alguna manera? ¿Cuál sería el destino que le espera? O mejor dicho el castigo.

Iba escapar, lo había pensado mejor y no podía hacerlo, no obstante parecía que el destino ya comenzaba a jugar con su miserable vida, porque en los instantes que lo pensó y había tomado una novena decisión aquella puerta se abrió viéndose a un hombre ¿Triste? ¿Qué ocurría? La última vez lo había visto mal había sido por la llamada de su abuelo, pero hoy era completamente diferente pudiendo presenciarse unos ojos rojos producto de haber estado llorando, aquel dorado brillante que tenían sus ojos habían desaparecido siendo cubiertos por un color rojizo y su rostro se veía horrible como si llevase la peor noticia del mundo. No se veía como el hombre engreído, odioso, sin corazón que ella conocía se veía como un niño con la falta de un abrazo de un ser querido.

—¿Qué pasó? —fue su respuesta cuando lo vio en ese estado, en un estado que ella le pareció que intentaba ocultar.

—No le interesa —respondió duramente —ya tiene una respuesta.

Su preocupación había cambiado a odio, y si las miradas mataran Inuyasha Taisho ya estaría muerto, ¿cómo una persona podía ser tan odiosa? ¡Tan idiota como este hombre! ella solo se había preocupado a pesar que él siempre la trataba mal.

Dio un largo suspiro y decidió responder sin importarle lo que le ocurriera a su futuro jefe y "primo"

—Acepto pasarme por su prima —soltó de un solo golpe esperando a terminar pronto y poder descansar de este día que se estaba volviendo una completa pesadilla.

Tras lo que ella había dicho un silencio se produjo en esos momentos, un silencio que la estaba torturando, no podía dejar de mirar sus facciones y no habían cambiado desde que había aceptado ser Natsuki; ¿Cómo un hombre no demostraba lo que sentía? ¿Era normal? Era normal que alguien no cambiase sus gestos.

Lo miró por una segunda vez fijándose en aquellos labios que estaban sellados sin decir una palabra como si estuviesen pegados con pegamento, ella estaba en silencio esperando su respuesta, esperando a que dijese una palabra, lo necesitaba antes de que sus nervios fuesen a más.

No podía dejar de pensar si el plan del pelinegro funcionaria ¿Y si había algún fallo? Y si todo saliese mal, ¿Y si volvía cometer otro error peor? Tenía miedo que todo saliese mal y terminase entre rejas.

—Entre —habló fríamente haciendo que ella sintiese un gran alivio dentro de su interior. Vio como se apartaba hacia el lado derecho del umbral dejándola entrar y detrás de ella escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Una vez que entró sus ojos se abrieron como platos fijándose en la moqueta beis que cubría todo el suelo, la última vez que había estado aquí todo esto lo había dejado reluciente, se veía limpio y hoy era un completo desastre, la mesita en el suelo, la chaqueta tirada en cualquier rincón y lo que más petrificada lo dejó fue los cristales rotos esparcidos por la alfombra dejando que esta la cubriese una mancha oscura que debía de ser de alguna bebida que ella no sabía, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué había ocurrido en este lugar?

Levantó su mirada y giró su rostro fijándose en aquellos ojos que aún no habían perdido el color rojizo.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —inquirió sorprendida sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, este lugar no parecía un sitio decente —¿Por qué sus ojos están tan rojos?

—Nada que sea de su incumbencia—espetó molesto —usted no está aquí para preguntar lo que ocurre con mi vida, eso no es de su interés.

—¡Claro que es de mi interés! Si me voy a pasar por su prima necesitaré saber lo que lo que le perturba a mi "primito". —se burló de lo último haciendo con sus dedos unas pequeñas señas.

Vio como el peli plata bufó tras su burla y contuvo la risa de reírse en su cara, él la cogió por el brazo acercándola hacia su fuerte y musculoso pecho.

—Escúcheme bien —la zarandeó suavemente —no me gusta que nadie se entrometa en mi vida y esa será una de las primeras normas que deberá de cumplir ¿Me escuchó bien?

—Lo veo una tontería, no es que la familia deben apoyarse mutuamente.

—¡Usted no es mi prima! Solo está usurpando el lugar de Natsuki solo eso acuérdese bien no eres ella.

—¡Si estoy en su lugar es para hacerte un favor primito!

—¡Deje de llamarme así! —alzó la voz haciendo que ella diese un pequeño brinco —Y sino no quiere sacarme de los nervios deje de tratarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida —espetó furioso, estaba molesto, bastante molesto dejando ya presenciarse la vena verde de su frente.

—¡Y que pretende! ¿Qué le llame siempre de usted cuando estemos con su abuelo? —colocó sus manos en sus caderas mirándolo fijamente esperando algún gesto de él o una palabra y lo único que logró hacer fue una negación con su cabeza —porque mejor no terminamos con esto y me dice las normas de una vez.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían regresado de Nagaki y ahora se encontraba en Tokio esperando que las horas pasasen para su viaje hacia Corea del Sur, desde el día que había llegado su relación con el peli plata no había mejorado, sino todo lo contrario se seguían llevando como perros y gatos, según él solo actuarían bien delante de su familia, y lo peor de todo es que desde que estaba en el apartamento de Inuyasha se sentía claustrofóbica, agobiada de estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes, y a pesar de que le había dicho que no se escaparía quería tenerla vigilada, por lo cual el mismo día que habían llegado había contratado dos guardaespaldas por si intentaba escaparse y no cumplir con su trato.

Como si fuera escaparse de las garras de ese hombre después de estar torturándose de lo que debía de hacer y de lo que sería mejor. Lo que Kagome Higurashi prometía lo cumplía.

Lo único que quería era salir de esta habitación que la estaba volviendo completamente loca, solo quería salir para despedirse de su papá, avisarle que se iba a Corea, darle la gran noticia de que había conseguido un buen trabajo ocultándole que usurparía el lugar de otra persona, no obstante no solo quería avisarle que se iba a otro país sino que quería preguntarle las dudas que se habían instalado en su mente, en las cuales no podía dejar de pensar, y solo él le podía explicar lo que más le carcomía por dentro; sus rasgos ¿Porque si es japonesa tiene también rasgos coreanos?

Pero no, no podía salir de este lugar y eso la estaba frustrando a tal punto que prefería estar en un manicomio que aquí encerrada. Dio un largo suspiro y miró por la ventana pensando en un buen plan para escaparse, debería de despistar a los dos guardaespaldas que estaban en la puerta de la entrada, no obstante la pregunta era ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba hacerlo?

En esos instantes que su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y unos tropiezos contra algunos muebles, elevo una ceja imaginándose de quien se trataba y se echó a correr hacia el salón.

—Jakotsu, ¡Por fin regresaste! —se tiró encima de él, alzando sus brazos detrás de su cuello —¿Algún problema con esos gorilas? —se alejó un poco de él y arqueó una ceja fijándose en un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No les llames así a esos dos dioses, ellos solo hacen su trabajo, si el bombón de Inuyasha los puso fue por si tú te escabas. Bien lo sabes Kag —acarició tiernamente sus cabellos.

—¡Por Dios Jakotsu! —se separó de él cruzándose de brazos —¿Bombón, enserio? Mejor vete a lavar los ojos con agua y jabón porque ese hombre es horrible — hizo una mueca de asco—no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con ese antipático debes de conmigo que me conoces desde hace años

—Solo lo hago por tu bien —suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —sabes que todo lo que hago es solo por ti.

La morena se sonrojó, sabía perfectamente que su amigo solo se preocupaba por ella y que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla, no obstante nada cambiaba que estuviese de acuerdo con ese engreído que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

—Entonces si tantos me quieres, ayúdame a salir de aquí, necesito hacer unas cosas —colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas clavando sus ojos en su mirada.

—No puedo Kag, sabes que no puedo y más dime ¿Qué quieres hacer? No querrás ir en busca de tu padre ¿Verdad? Porque si es así sabes perfectamente que no te dejaré ir —en su voz se podía escuchar claramente preocupación y mando.

Tragó saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras y lo miró detenidamente quedando en silencio por unos largos segundos ¿Cómo había averiguado lo que tenía planeado hacer? A veces detestaba que la conociese tan bien que podía llegar a leer su mente. Respiró hondamente y cerró sus ojos pensando que podía inventarle, cuál de las miles de mentiras que recorrían por su mente sería mejor, hasta que una pequeña luz se encendió en su interior y dejó que unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas.

—Quiero ir al cementerio a despedirme de mi madre — hipó un poco y abrió sus ojos dejando verse sus pupilas repletas de un brillo cristalino, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquellas lágrimas no eran falsas —crees que te mentiría con algo así.

—Sé que no mentirías con algo así Kag —la abrazó dejando que ella llorase entre sus brazos —debes entender que te conozco como si fueses mi hermana, y algo me decía que querías avisarle a tu padre sobre el viaje a Corea —besó su mejilla y la abrazó más contra su pecho pasando sus manos por su espalda.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se alejó de él secando con sus manos aquellas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas —como iba a quedar con él después de lo que pasó aquel día en que me pidió dinero, como Jakotsu ¿Dímelo?

—No lo sé —secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares sintiendo el líquido salino entre las yemas de sus dedos —solo te diré que no irás sola yo te acompañaré al cementerio.

Se sobresaltó un poco esperando que él no se diese cuenta y agarró sus muñecas suavemente, clavando su mirada en la de él, pensando que excusa echarle, ella necesita ir sola, necesita estar sola porque realmente no iba ver a su madre sino a su papá.

—Necesito ir sola Jakotsu, quiero estar sola, quiero llorar y decirle nuevamente cuanto mi corazón la extraña. Por favor Jak lo necesito —unió sus manos en uno como si estuviese suplicando por su vida, dejando que unas lágrimas recorriesen por sus rosadas mejillas.

—Está bien —suspiró pesadamente —te ayudaré, no obstante debes prometerme que irás con cuidado.

—Te lo prometo —esbozó una tierna sonrisa haciendo una pose de v con sus dedos dándole a entender que tendría cuidado, lo que su amigo no sabía es a donde iba realmente.

Tras la ayuda de Jakotsu había logrado escapar de aquel apartamento en los que llevaba dos días encerrada sin poder ver la luz del día, sin poder sentir el frescor del aire en su piel, sin poder despedirse de su padre, no obstante hoy era diferente, hoy logaría decirle adiós y explicarle los motivos a las cuales le llevaron irse de Japón.

No podía dejar de pensar en su papá, en su mamá, en el dolor de su corazón por mentirle de esa manera a su mejor amigo, le dolía en el alma, le dolía a tal punto que sus lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer por sus mejillas, este dolor era insoportable ¿Cómo podía mentir con algo tan doloroso? Jugar con alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo más, que no estaba a su lado, que se encontraba en el cielo cuidándola, velando por su bienestar y ella solo supo mentir. ¿Qué estaría pensando su mamá de ella? ¿La odiaría? ¿La despreciaría?

¿Cómo pudo mentir con algo así? Había engañado a su madre, no, so solo a ella sino a Dios y a su mejor amigo, solo por ir en busca de un padre que la había abandonado a su suerte, que le había hecho la vida imposible, y a pesar de todo eso ella le quería y como no hacerlo era lo único que le quedaba en esta vida.

Jakotsu, la persona que la había apoyado durante años, hoy le había mentido de la manera más despiadada con aquella mentira que le hacía doler el corazón con tanta fuerza que tenía la sensación que este se rompería en mil añicos, se sentía culpable por engañarlo de aquella manera mientras que él la había ayudado con cariño, despistando aquellos gorilas con la araña de plástico que él mismo había adquirido en el mercado ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel con su amigo después de todo lo que él había hecho siempre por ella?¿Cómo pudo engañar de esa manera a alguien que siempre estuvo ayudándola ? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Y solo para conseguir escapar e ir en busca de su padre.

¿Cómo podía engañar a las personas que realmente la querían? No se acordaba tanto de su madre como tanto lo desearía, no obstante estaba segura que ella también debió de quererla.

Una vez que llegó a su destino bajó del autobús sintiendo el cambio de temperatura sobre su cuerpo sin poder evitar abrazarse a sí misma en un intento de entrar en calor, miró todo a su alrededor pudiendo presenciar que este barrio no era tan transcurrido como era Tokio sino todo lo contrario, era uno de los barrios de clase media y no tan pobre como en el antiguo en el que vivía con la familia de Jakotsu sino que en este se podía respirar otro aire.

Kagome no venía a ver los lugares ni pasear por los parques en donde mucha gente se encontraba con su familia o simplemente haciendo ejercicio, caminando con sus perros, o divirtiéndose con tonterías, ella no podía hacer nada de eso. Había venido aquí por una sola razón y esa era su padre.

A pesar que quería correr y pasarlo bien caminó hasta llegar a uno de los casinos más conocidos de Japón; cristal negro, no era conocido por su buena fama sino todo lo contrario era conocido por las grandes peleas que había cada fin de semana y por las drogas que se consumían en el lugar.

Dio un largo suspiro y entró en aquel casino en el cual su padre frecuentaba, una vez dentro pudo presenciar el gran cambio de olores que se mezclaba sobre el techo del lugar, teniendo la sensación como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas por la gran cantidad de humo que se introducía por sus fosas nasales, dejando que en su rostro se pudiese presenciar una mueca de asco.

Miró todo a su alrededor buscando a Naraku y no lo encontró, caminó entre las máquinas tragamonedas pudiendo escuchar el tintineo de las monedas cayendo al vacío mientras el ganador gritaba eufórico que había ganado. Con su mirada siguió buscando entre otros juegos sin dar con él, hasta que una idea vino a su mente.

Con paso rápido caminó hacia otra sala en donde los jugadores jugaban a juegos de mesa; los que a su padre tanto le gustaba, suspiró pesadamente y siguió por el largo pasillo que era iluminado con luces de colores, una vez que entró en aquella zona caminó despacio, mirando cada puerta, deteniéndose por si reconocía su voz.

La morena comenzaba a desilusionarse, comenzaba a sentir que había sido una pérdida de tiempo buscarlo aquí, iba comenzar a llorar hasta que lo escuchó. Con paso lento caminó hacia aquella puerta intentando hacer el mínimo ruido y se escondió en la columna blanca que estaba al lado del umbral pudiendo así ocultarla sin ser presenciada por ninguno de los presentes en aquella habitación cubierta de humo.

Serena no podía dejar de mirar a su padre y a la gente que lo acompañaba, reconoció a uno de ellos; a Hakudoshi, aquel hombre que viniera aquel día en vez de su papá, no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su corazón por el dolor que sentía aún al recordar aquel fatigo día, dejando que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla, pero eso ahora ya no importaba lo importante era explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, se limpió aquella traicionera lágrima y decidió que entraría sin importar lo que pasase hasta que aquellas palabras la dejaron estancada en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba.

—¿Cómo vas a pagarnos, Naraku? —un hombre robusto y cubierto de cicatrices en su rostro lo encaró, mientras miraba todo lo que había ganado en la partida de póker.

Naraku alzó una ceja soplando todo el humo de su boca y le dio otra calada a su cigarro dejándolo en el cenicero —con el cuerpo de mi hija —soltó sin remordimientos como si lo que acababa de decir fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Me está vendiendo a su hija?

—Si —asintió volviendo a darle otra calada a su cigarro —si con eso cubro la deuda de hoy, le venderé a mi pequeña.

—Recuerda sus palabras, quiero a su hija en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas sino está aquí date por muerto.

El pelinegro tragó saliva —La encontraré y se la traeré en menos de ese tiempo —estrechó su mano cumpliendo así aquella promesa.

Continuará…

Mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por leerme, enserio hoy me siento orgullosa de actualizar tan rápido jeje. No duden en decirme que les pareció el capítulo con un lindo comentario, ellos son los regalos que recibimos cada escritor.

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

¿Logrará kagome escapar?

La segunda parte espero subirla para la semana ya que la tengo hecha, quería adelantar algunos capis en este fandom y me siento tan mal por tardar tanto en actualizarla, así que espero ponerme al día.

Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus lindos comentarios. Los quiero.

Gracias por su rr a:

Kagome: muchas por su comentario linda espero le guste este capítulo.

Si desean pueden agregarme a mi face: Naiara Tomohisa. Los aceptaré encantada.

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis vidas, antes de comenzar quiero avisarles de unos errores que debo corregir. Como saben la historia la escribe aquí y también para Sailor Moon, por lo cual me líe un poco. Lo siento, les diré los cambios. Me confundí con el color de cabello, realmente Natsuki lo tiene castaño por lo cual Kagome usará peluca castaña. Por una escena del capítulo seis debo cambiar el color de ojos por azules igual como los tenía en el manga. Lamento la molestia.

Capítulo 5

2 parte

.

.

.

Las últimas palabras que acababa de escuchar de aquellos labios habían sido como mil puñaladas para su frágil corazón, que se rompió en mil añicos por lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar de uno de los hombres que ella más quería; su padre, a pesar que su vida no era fácil con él. Kagome le quería.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender con una gran rapidez por su pálido rostro como si de un fuerte tsunami se tratara, y en su mente no podía dejar de escucharse aquella voz que le había destrozado el alma.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo era insoportable y su cuerpo seguía sin movimiento, sus ojos estaban clavados hacia el suelo sin vida propia, aquel tono azul tan brillante que siempre se veían en sus ojos habían desapareció transformándolos en ríos de agua. Comenzó a moverse sin ser dueña de sus propias acciones, como si de un títere se tratase, como si estuviese cubierta de hilos a su alrededor y fuese movida por otro ser humano, se dejó apoyar en la pared blanca cayendo a la sucia plaqueta, no era capaz a mover un solo musculo, solo lloraba y se ahogada en su propio dolor, no podía moverse porque aún seguía en estado de shock.

No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué esto le sucedía a ella?

¿Por qué su padre le hacía esto? ¿Acaso él no la quería?

¿Por eso la estaba vendiendo? Porque simplemente no le importaba.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, comenzaba a sentir como todo se destruiría dentro de ella, llevó sus manos a su rostro y lloró con más fuerza tratando de tapar los sollozos que salían de dentro de su alma, aquellos sollozos que necesitaba que saliesen a gritos y no podía hacerlo. Sus cabellos se mojaron por las lágrimas y sus manos ya no la dejaban respirar, quería sentirse libre. Necesitaba llorar con libertad.

Necesitaba preguntarse así misma que había hecho ella mal, para que su padre la odiase tanto.

No obstante no era solo eso lo que su alma tanto angelaba, quería gritar con fuerzas y no podía hacerlo por temor a ser escuchada, quería preguntarle porque la odiaba tanto y no podía porque había sido vendida por un hombre que debía de cuidarla y protegerla, este dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos era abrasador, tan abrasador que comenzó a sentir como todo temblaba a su alrededor, como si de un fuerte terremoto se tratara, las lámparas y los focos comenzaban a moverse con fuerza, y las grandes columnas se iban convirtiendo en polvo mientras ella intentaba escaparse de ese lugar con tal de salvar su propia vida. Seguía llorando, gritando por auxilio y no se daba cuenta como la gente la miraba. Kagome solo quería salvarse, solo irse de ese lugar que se derrumbaba encima de ella.

Salió de aquel casino con el corazón destrozado, con pánico por lo que estaba viviendo, lo que había escuchado era horrible y deseaba estar viviendo una pesadilla, pero no, todo era real él la estaba vendiendo, quería irse lo más lejos posible de allí, largarse antes de ser atrapada.

Corrió sin dejar de mirar atrás y aún tenía la sensación que la tierra temblaba debajo de sus pies y como la gente gritaba pidiendo socorro, no sabía si estaba enloqueciendo o lo que realmente estaba pasando, lo único que no podía era olvidar aquellas palabras del hombre que ella más amaba; su padre.

Gritó, y gritó con fuerza sin importarle estar en medio de la calle o que la gente la escuchase, ella solo quería desahogarse del dolor que tenía en su alma, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras lagrimas descontroladas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas como si de un río se tratase, no podía dejar de gritar ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué le hacía esto? No lo entendía y su corazón dolía con tanta fuerza que si médico la viese la daría por muerta.

Con todo el dolor de su alma no pudo evitar regresar al pasado, a aquella época que era tan solo una niña de ocho años que había perdido a su madre un año atrás, en cuando desde a esa corta edad ella comenzó a estafar a la gente. A ser tan solo una niña lograba sacar mucho dinero engañándoles que tenía alguna discapacidad o simplemente que se moría de hambre. En aquellos tiempos no sabía lo que hacía, no sabía lo que era correcto o no y tampoco sabía que ese dinero era para pagar los vicios de su padre.

Cuando era pequeña tenía envidia de los niños que jugaban en la nieve con sus papás y que ellos siempre les ayudasen a construir muñecos de nieve, siendo cubiertos con las ropas de invierno de los adultos. Aquellas escenas siempre la hacían llorar, porque ella tenía que estar siempre pidiendo dinero, no importaba que nevase y los copos de nieve cayesen encima de su cuerpo, que fuese verano, otoño, o primavera, Kagome siempre tenía que estar robándole a la gente.

Con el paso de los años su indiferencia le dolía en el alma, le dolía que su padre la tratase como si ella fuese un banco que traía dinero fácil a casa. Se sentía triste cuando no le daba cariño, cuando no la abrazaba, o le contaba algún cuento como muchos papás lo hacían con sus hijos. Ella nunca había sido una niña feliz desde que su madre murió.

Ahora que había crecido se sentía como un objeto ante él, como una persona que no existía en su mundo, y no lo entendía, no comprendía porque era así con ella y a pesar de que le rechazaba sus besos. Kagome quería al único familiar que tenía en esta vida.

—¿Señorita está usted bien? —escuchó una fina voz en su oído, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como unas manos calientes se posaban encima de sus hombros encogidos aún por el dolor.

En los instantes que escuchó aquella voz llamándola "señorita, señorita", poco a poco fue reaccionando del pozo negro en el cual había caído, elevando su rostro suavemente como si lo que estuviese viviendo no fuese real, como si tuviese miedo de lo que podrían ver sus ojos. Una vez con su rostro erguido miró todo a su alrededor dándose cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había salido de aquel lugar. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su corazón y respiró con dificultad por el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo dentro de su corazón. Mientras aún tenía los recuerdos del presente y el pasado, y no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente ¿Por qué su padre era así con ella?

Volvió escuchar aquella voz llamándola y giró su rostro fijándose en una mujer de mediana edad, cabellos cortos, ojos verdes, y de esta vez no se fijó en sus ropas o en las joyas que colgaban de sus muñecas o cuellos como tantas veces lo hacía para estafarles, esta vez ya no era necesario hacerlo, su padre la había vendido sin importarle sus sentimientos, y ella se iría a otro país, ganaría su dinero, no honestamente ya que no era un trabajo digno pero por lo menos no estaría sacándoles el dinero a todo el mundo.

—Señorita —la volvió a llamar suavemente esperando escuchar una respuesta de la joven —¿Le sucedió algo malo? ¿Por qué está llorando?

La morena negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar de lo que había pasado, no quería recordarse de lo sucedido, solo quería imaginar que había sido todo una completa pesadilla. Se levantó como pudo del suelo y se echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, sin mirar a la mujer que se había preocupado por ella, solo con su mente perdida mirando cada casa, cada árbol, cada objeto en su sitio, ¿Entonces qué era lo que había vivido hace unos minutos? ¿Por qué aquella sensación que todo se destruía debajo de sus pies? ¿Había sido todo provocado por el dolor que sentía en su corazón?

Un dolor que la perseguía por siempre y estaría presente en su alma.

Una hora después había llegado al edificio en donde residía el peli plata, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de hacerlo y necesita calmarse para que Jakotsu no la descubriese en su mentira. Se secó las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas y lo llamó pidiéndole ayuda para despistar a los guardaespaldas. Diez minutos después ya estaba dentro del apartamento, no sabía como lo había hecho no obstante tampoco le importaba, solo quería ir hacia su habitación, encerrarse ahí y llorar sus penas hasta que quedase sin lágrimas, pero una voz la interrumpió en el salón.

—Kagome —se acercó a ella acariciando su rostro —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

La morena bajó su rostro para no mirarle a la cara, pudiendo así contener las ganas de llorar sus penas sobre su hombro, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

—Solo me duele no tener a mi madre a mi lado —pasó sus dedos por sus ojos pudiendo sentir como una lagrima traicionera salía, limpiándola inmediatamente —Jakotsu quiero estar sola, por favor hablemos a la noche —solo quería terminar con esto para irse acostar y poder pensar con claridad lo que hacer a partir de ahora con su vida, pero él no dejó que se fuese deteniéndola al instante, los pasos que tenía pensado dar.

—Estas mintiendo Kag —la agarró por el brazo y la volteó hacía él —dime la verdad.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad Jakotsu, por favor déjame ir —suplicó conteniendo aquel llanto fuerte que quería salir delo más profundo de su ser.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas la verdad —le aprisionó un poco más su muñeca, intentando no hacer mucha fuerza —¿Dónde estuviste realmente? No soy idiota Kagome.

—¡No te estoy mintiendo!

—¡Si lo estás! Piensas que soy tonto, entonces me quieres decir que tu madre te hizo ponerte en ese estado tan —la recorrió de arriba abajo, sin dejar de mirar su rostro demacrado por las lágrimas —tan lamentable ¡Me quieres creer idiota! —alzó la voz exasperado.

No pudo más, no pudo más con aquellas palabras, con la mentira que le había dicho y rompió a llorar en un lamentable llanto.

—Lo siento Jakotsu, lo siento —lloró con fuerzas cerrando sus puños, clavando sus uñas en su piel —perdóname por lo que hice, yo, yo te mentí, no fui a ver a mi madre sino fui en busca de mi padre. Perdóname por favor te lo suplico. Perdóname por engañarte —su llanto era desgarrador y sus uñas se clavaban con más fuerza en el interior de su piel, proporcionándole ardor y dolor, no obstante no se comparaba con el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo.

—¡Qué tu hiciste que! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez Kagome? Y lo que más me duele es que me engañaste para ir en busca de ese mal nacido —en su voz comenzaba a notarse molestia y desilusión — Dime que le fuiste a decir, ¡fuiste tan estúpida para avisarle del viaje! —la agarró por ambos hombros zarandeándola suavemente, esperando escuchar claramente su respuesta.

—Es lo que tenía planeado hacer pero…

Fue interrumpida por la fuerte voz de su amigo, que hizo que se sobresaltase y diese un paso hacia atrás media asustada.

Jamás lo había visto en ese estado, muchas veces habían discutido por culpa de Naraku, pero hoy era diferente, sus ojos echaban chispas como si de un animal feroz se tratara, queriendo salir en busca de su presa.

—¡Como puedes ser tan idiota! ¿Dime donde tenías la cabeza en la luna?, —dijo irónicamente — ¿no tienes cerebro ahí a dentro? A quien se le ocurre ir en busca de un padre que te trata como la basura para ir avisarle que te vas a otro país. ¿Dime también le diste la dirección en donde vas a vivir?

—No es como tú crees Jakotsu yo no…

—¡Cállate! No puedo creer de todo lo que hizo por ti durante años y me pagues de esta manera tan despiadada, pensé que eras buena mujer pero no eres nada más que una arpía como tu padre.

—Por favor Jakotsu yo no soy así y lo sabes —alzó su voz llevando sus manos a su corazón sin poder dejar de llorar por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo con aquellas palabras.

—¡No quiero escucharte! —llevó sus manos a sus oídos tapándolos para no escuchar su voz suplicándole perdón, que dejase explicarle. Simplemente no quería escucharla —me mentiste después de que yo siempre te cuidé, que te dejé un techo donde vivir ¿Y tú como me lo agradeces? ¡Mintiéndome! ¡Traicionándome para ir en busca de aquel hombre! —La morena se sobresaltó ante sus gritos —por hoy no quiero verte más.

Tras aquellas palabras desapareció de su vista escuchándose un fuerte golpe que debería ser de la habitación que le había dejado el peli plata. Después de que Jakotsu se había ido ella rompió a llorar y corrió hacia su recamara. Cuando llegó se tiró en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la almohada para ahogar sus penas y así sus llantos fuesen lo más silenciosos posibles.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir con su mejor amigo le estaba doliendo en lo más profundo de su ser, le dolía tanto que sentía que estaba muerta en vida ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había dicho cosas tan duras? ¿Por qué no dejó que se explicase? Si tan solo le dejase decir que su padre la había vendido esto no estaría pasando. Lo único que estaba deseando era poder explicarle, que le escuchase y pedirle nuevamente perdón por mentirle.

A partir de hoy no sabía lo que iba a ser de su vida, solo sabía que un nuevo destino le esperaba como la prima de Inuyasha, pero tras lo que había ocurrido en aquel casino un miedo se había instalado en su corazón ¿Y si no les daba tiempo y su padre la secuestraba antes de subirse al avión? ¿O si podría irse sin problemas?, aquellas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la almohada.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegó de su trabajo se tiró en el sofá de su apartamento pudiendo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban contra el respaldo, estos dos días habían sido una tortura para él, lo de su sobrino aún no lo había superado, aun le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma saber que él le había sacado la vida a una criatura que no tenía la culpa delos problemas que él tenía con su medio hermano, eso aún le dolía con tantas fuerzas que no podía pegar ojo por las noches, soñando con ese bebé que le echaba la culpa por matarlo teniendo siempre que tomarse un whisky a cualquier hora de la noche, para así poder olvidar aquel dolor que lo torturaba día tras día.

No solo era la muerte de su sobrino lo que le torturaba, sino también la morena que tenía en su habitación de invitados, desde que habían llegado a Tokio sus peleas eran constantes llegando a tal punto que muchas veces algunos objetos insignificantes salían volando por los aires, y lo que más estaba deseando era terminar con esto pronto y sacar a esa mujer de su vida, aunque él sufriese con la muerte de su abuelo , quería finalizar con esto y que Myoga muriese feliz, tenía claro que sufriría sin él, sin su calor, sin su cariño, no obstante cuando Myoga lo dejase, Inuyasha podría volver a tener la vida tranquila que a él tanto le gustaba.

Aquella vida tranquila que deseaba que volviese lo más pronto posible a él.

Dio un largo suspiro y apoyó su cabeza sobre el respaldo, cerró sus ojos sin poder olvidar la cansada reunión que había tenido hoy, en estos dos días tuvo que preparar todo para su viaje a su país natal, dejar a alguien de confianza a cargo en la empresa, ya que uno de sus hombres más fiables y socios; Miroku se iba con él por el negocio. Por lo que en un periodo tan corto de tiempo tuvo que buscar a dos personas que él creía de confianza.

Byakuya-hen era un joven de veinte ocho años de cabellos negros con unos ojos de un tono violáceo, era delgado y de una estatura alta, no obstante no era tan alto como él, le llegaría hasta la altura de sus hombros, llevaba un año trabajando como supervisor de los vuelos y había decidido dejarlo a cargo de las cuentas bancarias de la empresa cuando aquel puesto quedó libre por Miroku que también se encargaba de eso.

Y al otro que había dejado a cargo no le gustaba tanto, no le gustaba que su padre le pidiese ayudarle también ¿Qué tenía Hoyo Ueda para que su papá se preocupase siempre por él? Había hablado con el castaño para preguntarle que era aquello tan importante que quería decirle mientras él estaba en Nagasaki poniéndole las cosas ¿Más fáciles o difíciles? Hoyo quería un puesto en la empresa y él necesitaba a alguien en muy poco tiempo, y según Inu no era un hombre de confianza, el mejor asesor financiero que tenía en la empresa ¿Qué perdería por intentarlo? ¿Qué perdería por meterlo de asesor financiero en su negocio? Quizás teniéndolo trabajando para él podría descubrir porque su papá siempre se preocupaba por su ahijado de una manera que no parecía su padrino.

Volvió abrir sus ojos y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos azabaches ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Primero con Kagome y ahora con dejar a esos dos hombres a cargo.

Seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido estos días consumiéndose por los dolorosos recuerdos hasta que una aguda voz habló. Miró de frente a la persona que lo interrumpió viendo que se trataba de uno de sus guardaespaldas; Izumo.

—Señor —carraspeó llamando su atención —vengo a darle información sobre lo sucedido en las horas que pasó fuera como usted me pidió.

El pelinegro se levantó del sofá poniéndose a su altura. Quedando frente a frente.

—Gracias —hizo una pequeña reverencia, incorporándose al instante, mirándolo fijamente esperando a que le diese alguna noticia —algo importante que tenga que decirme en mi ausencia.

—Sí, señor, no sé como nos pudo suceder algo así, ya que siempre estamos pendiente de nuestro trabajo, pero la señorita que usted nos ordenó vigilar logró escaparse durante unas horas de nuestras manos.

—¡Que! —alzó su voz sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer a la gente tan incompetente que había contratado, ¿Acaso no sabían vigilar a esa mujer? qué clase de guardaespaldas tenía a su mando —¡Qué clase de guardaespaldas son ustedes que no saben ni vigilar a alguien!

—Lo siento señor no fue nuestra intención se lo suplico —le imploró casi de rodillas— nosotros solo escuchamos un grito y entramos corriendo, por favor no diga este suceso en nuestra agencia sino podrán ponernos una falta o despedirnos—le rogó sin perder de vista el rostro de su jefe mientras le explicaba todo lo sucedido como si fuese un robot.

Inuyasha quedó por unos segundos en silencio mirando al hombre que tenía delante de él que lo miraba con temor, como si fuese a comerlo o matarlo esperando a que dijera sus últimos palabras, ¿Acaso él daba ese temor intimidante? Respiró hondamente sin perder cada detalle del moreno que comenzaba a desesperarlo, pensando mejor que lo dejaría pasar sin dar esa notificación a su agencia ¿Qué culpa tenía Izumo que esa mujer se escapase? Realmente no era su culpa, él estaba haciendo su trabajo y había sido engañado por una trampa que según el pelinegro ni un niño pequeño caería, solo ellos dos.

Volvió a mirarlo, pidiéndole con su mano que guardase silencio ya que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Está bien!— resopló molesto —¿Sabe a dónde fue? O ¿Por qué se escapó?

Negó con la cabeza explicándole cada detalle de lo poco que había escuchado de aquella discusión, ya que a causa de los fuertes gritos no llegó a entender mucho, solo que ella se había ido junto a un hombre que por lo que logró comprender no era de agrado para Jakotsu.

El peli plata se sentía molesto por culpa de esa mujer, de que los tratara a todos como si fuesen idiotas. Respiró fuertemente despidiéndose de Izumo y caminó a pasos largos hacia aquella habitación sin importarle si estuviese durmiendo, desnuda o con otro hombre en la cama. Inuyasha estaba furioso, tan furioso que nada de eso le importaba.

—¡Kagome! —una vez que entró por esa puerta su fuerte gritó retumbó la habitación como si de una réplica se tratase despertando a la morena que dormía en la cama —¡Tienes mucho que explicarme! —se acercó hacia su cama viendo como ella se incorporaba mientras él le cogía por uno de sus brazos haciendo que lo mirase fijamente.

—¿De que estas hablando? —se frotó su ojo con la mano que tenía libre, mirándolo aún sin comprender —Qué tengo que explicarte —bostezó.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! —bufó, apretando más sus dedos contra su brazo, cerrándolos con más fuerza —¿ Qué tienes que explicarme, enserio quieres saberlo —soltó con ironía —¡Que te escapaste de casa cuando te ordené que no lo hicieras! ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Por favor suéltame me estas lastimando —la soltó fuertemente mirando como sus piel había quedado roja a causa de su fuerte agarre —solo salí por unas horas, también tengo que darte explicaciones de a donde voy.

Inuyasha pasó sus manos por sus cabellos revolviéndolos completamente, esta mujer lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, sacándolo de sus propias casillas, haciendo que cada día se desesperase más con ella.

—¡No me hables así! Sabes que hemos quedado en eso cuando hablamos del trato que mientras estábamos en Tokio tú no saldrías de aquí mientras yo aceptaba lo que tú me pediste —ella alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que él estuviese más furioso que en un principio —¿Quieres que me olvide de lo que me pediste?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —se levantó de la cama quedando enfrente a él a la vez que colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas —fui comprar cosas de mujeres que ustedes los hombres no tienen, tengo que explicarte lo que es, o quieres detalles.

—¡Déjalo estar! —vio como ella cogía su bolso como si fuese a sacar algo, él sabía a lo que se refería y la detuvo, el problema es que no le creía gracias a la información que había recibido y aunque no le dijesen nada tampoco le creería. Había ido junto a un hombre y no le importaba, no obstante lo que más odiaba en este mundo era la mentira —¿Y cómo se yo que no es una mentira? Una estafadora como tú sabe perfectamente mentir.

—¡Podré estafar a la gente! —ella se cruzó de brazos acercándose un paso más a él —pero no soy mala, ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi vida! Así que no hables antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué no hable antes de tiempo? ¿Y que no sé de tu vida? —la recorría con su mirada recordando todo lo que le había hecho desde que la había conocido —tú apareciste en mi oficina con cara de ángel, robándome mi anillo de compromiso, estafaste en la ONG de mi abuelo, y a saber si en algo más me mentiste, ¿Y pretendes que te respete?

—¡Jamás pedí que me respetes! Solo que no digas cosas que ni siquiera sabes.

Una discusión como tantas veces había comenzado entre ellos, uno gritaba más que el otro, como si estuviesen en una competición para mirar quien era el vencedor, quien llevaría el trofeo. Ambos discutían como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Siguieron así por unos largos segundos hasta que la voz de Dai; el otro guardaespaldas, interrumpió avisándole de la llegaba de Miroku.

Le dio las gracias a Dai y salió de aquella habitación sin mirar a la morena que lo seguía detrás, en silencio, en un silencio que tanto agradecía. Una vez que llegó al salón encontró a su amigo apoyado sobre la pared jugando con el móvil como si fuera un niño pequeño, no puedo evitar sonreír, él no tenía tiempo para la diversión, no sabía de donde el rubio la sacaba, se acercó a él dándole un rápido abrazo, separándose al instante.

—Toma —guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, entregándole la bolsa de papel rosa que tenía en su otra mano. —no vuelvas a tratarme como si fuera tu chofer o mayordomo —se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar molesto, pero Inuyasha sabía que solo estaba jugando —soy tu socio y tu mejor amigo —lo señalizó con el dedo como si lo que le hubiese pedido fuese la cosa más terrible del mundo —si no fuese porque es ropa de mujer ni siquiera te hubiese hecho caso cuando me lo pediste.

—Vamos Mi —sonrió pícaramente— no puedes negar que te encantó estar entre tanta ropa femenina.

—En eso tienes razón — se rio pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro, golpeando la palma de su mano contra su pecho suavemente —no sabes la maravillosa ropa de mujer que vi y tengo que darte las gracias por alegrar mi hermosa vista con semejante lencería que parecía hecha por los mismos demonios.

—¿No es que estabas enfadado? —se alejó de él clavando su mirada en sus ojos y en esos mismos instantes ambos se rieron.

Su amistad era así, ellos eran uña y carne, siempre se hacían bromas, siempre sabían cuando uno jugaba o estaba triste, sabían completamente todo uno del otro. Inuyasha no sabría que haría si algún día Miroku faltase en su vida, porque él más que su amigo era como su hermano.

Después de las risas entre las tonterías de Miroku se acercó a la rubia entregándole aquella bolsa con el logotipo de una de las tiendas más caras de Tokio, ya que según él, Kagome no podía presentarse con esas ropas viejas para conocer al abuelo. Por eso le había pedido a su amigo el favor de buscarle una ropa decente, esperando que él no comprase nada extravagante.

—Gracias —sonrió cogiendo la bolsa entre sus manos.

El peli plata estaba atento a la morena que poco a poco comenzaba a sacar la ropa de aquella bolsa, se sentía tranquilo por ahora, no era una ropa extravagante ni nada por el estilo como él había pensado, ahora podía respirar aliviado o eso creyó cuando vio la lencería sexy que tenía entre sus manos, constaba de dos piezas formado por un top negro que fusionaba las transparencias con un precioso bordado, en el medio de sus pechos tenía una hebilla strass, la parte de abajo era una tanga del mismo color tapando lo justo y necesario. Después de ver todo esto tenía la sensación que comenzaba a marearse, como si la tierra comenzase a girar más rápido y él se moviese con ella.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y confiar en Miroku? ¿Por qué había dejado la ropa de mujer en sus manos? Si lo conocía tan bien como pudo ser tan tonto para poder confiar en él.

Cerró sus ojos y los volvió abrir esperando que fuese un mal sueño, pero no, su amigo le había comprado lencería sexy cuando le ordenó ropa decente ¡Decente!

—¡ Miroku Houshi! —se giró hacía él cogiendo la lencería entre sus manos —¿Qué te he dicho! Ropa decente ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto que es! —tiró la ropa íntima al sofá, que cayó encima de los cojines —Me puedes explicar porque no trajiste lencería decente. —se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, estaba furioso y esta vez no estaba para los juegos infantiles de su amigo.

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha —se acercó hacia él, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro sin importarle su molestia —si te recuerdo tú dijiste ropa decente, jamás hablaste de la ropa interior.

—¡Me refería a todo! —alzó con más su voz haciendo que su amigo diese un paso hacia atrás, estaba molesto, si hubiese ido él esto no estaría pasando —si digo ropa decente es todo Miroku ¡Todo!

—¡Chicos ya basta! —la morena se acercó hacia ellos, interrumpiendo así aquella discusión que estaba teniendo con Miroku—puedo poder alguna de la ropa interior que tengo conmigo —clavó su mirada en la de Inuyasha, cogiendo toda la ropa incluyendo la que él había tirado en el sofá —por lo menos debes de gritarle deberías agradecerle a tu amigo, después de que te hizo ese gran favor.

Después de eso ella se había ido y esta vez tenía razón, por una vez Kagome tenía razón, miró a su amigo pidiéndole una disculpa. Alzó su mano en modo de perdón cosa que él no hizo caso diciéndole que todo ya estaba olvidado, no obstante esa negación no impidió que ambos estrecharan sus manos.

—Olvídalo ya Inuyasha —sonrió mirando dirección a la rubia —sabes —golpeó suavemente su codo contra sus costillas —está buena la Higurashi—guiñó un ojo — tú crees que sucumbiría a mis encantos.

—No digas tonterías Miroku, no sabes la clase de mujer que es Kagome, sino quieres quedar en la ruina es mejor que no te acerques a ella —soltó sin más, sin medir sus palabras, trayéndole dolorosos y amargos recuerdos al hombre que tenía a su lado.

Sintió como Miroku se alejaba de él bruscamente tras aquellas palabras haciendo que se tambalease un poco hacia el otro lado, se incorporó al momento y se giró quedando frente a frente del rubio sin perder de vista su mirada, aquella que mostraba estar lo suficiente molesto para tirarlo a una hoguera y quemarlo lentamente mientras él le suplicaba clemencia. Inuyasha había llevado sus manos a su cabeza en los instantes que aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios ¿Qué había hecho?

—Miroku —lo llamó diez veces, esperando su respuesta y a cambio de eso no recibió nada, ni una palabra, ni un solo gesto, absolutamente nada —yo….

—¡Cállate! —su respiración era agitada y la mirada que le echaba daba temor, si fuese un vampiro estaba seguro que en estos instantes le chuparía la sangre. Vio como Miroku se acercaba a él con sus puños apretados y su ceño fruncido. ¿En qué lio se había metido. ¿No sabía tener la boca cerrada? —primero fue Sunny y a ella la respeté por ser tu hermana —lo señalizó con el dedo dándole pequeños golpes en su pecho —pero ¡Kagome no es nada tuya! ¿Por qué debo alejarme de ella? ¡Dímelo!

—¡Porque ella es una mala mujer! ¡Porque ella es una maldita estafadora! y ¡Porque me preocupo por ti maldita sea! — con su rostro desencajado se acercó un paso más hacia él y le soltó con rabia —y una cosa si te advierto, ni te atrevas a compararla con Sunny porque mi pequeña vale mucho más que esa ladrona.

—¡Mentira! —alzó su voz con toda las fuerzas de su alma — todo lo que dices es mentira porque no dices mejor que te gusta y la quieres para ti — y de lo otro que ¿Te preocupas por mí? —respondió con ironía —entonces si según tú que te preocupes tanto por mí ¿Por qué nunca me aceptaste?¿Por qué dejaste que se casase con mi hermano mayor? ¡Por qué dime! Si es que tanto te preocupas por mí ¡Dime la razón de porque lo hiciste!

Todos aquellos reproches le estaban doliendo en lo más profundo de su ser, como si un ciento de cuchillos se estuviesen clavando en toda las partes de su cuerpo. Aquel amigo al que quería con todo el corazón, aquel que era un hermano para él, que sabía todo sus temores y secretos, que siempre lo había apoyado y brindado su mano a cualquier hora sin importar que estuviese durmiendo. Miroku siempre estaba ahí para él, y ahora era diferente, ahora lo mirada con odio, rencor y con un deje de desprecio por todo lo que había ocurrido en un pasado con Sunny, no obstante ¿Cómo iba permitir esa relación? Su amigo había cambiado drásticamente y su hermana se había enamorado de otro hombre que para su desgracia era el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo.

Miró nuevamente a su amigo que se encontraba furioso enfrente a él, esperando que entrase en razón, que le dejase explicarle, solo esperaba que esta vez lo escuchase y terminasen de una vez con esta discusión que le estaba destruyendo por dentro.

—Miro yo… —sus disculpas fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por un furioso castaño que se encontraba enfrente a él con sus puños apretados y la cara desencajada mostrando un mar de sentimientos que el moreno simplemente no lograba descifrar, como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

—¡No quiero escucharte! —alzó la voz con toda la fuerza de su alma haciendo que el pelinegro diese un pequeño brinco hacia atrás —yo amaba a Sunny y aún sigo queriéndola ¡y Tú! —lo señalizó con el dedo —¡Dejaste que se casase con mi hermano mayor!

—¡No lo hice apropósito como tú piensas, Miroku! ¡Por Dios, entra en razón! —soltó todo de golpe, esperando que él entrase en razón, si el rubio supiese lo que le estaba doliendo esta situación ¿Dejaría de acusarlo injustamente? —ambos se enamoraron, nadie manda en el corazón, por favor entiéndelo.

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? Que arrebataste mi felicidad, no puedo entenderlo y por un largo tiempo me lo he guardado todo para mí, fingiendo una sonrisa, olvidando de todo el daño que me hiciste. Me he aguantado mucho Taisho, no tienes ni idea lo que se siente que la mujer que más amas sea arrebatada por alguien de tu mayor confianza. No lo sabes Inuyasha y jamás lo comprenderás hasta que estés en mi lugar.

—Tienes razón, —clavó sus ojos en su mirada, en aquellos orbes color café, que lo miraban con repudio —yo no sé que se siente que te arrebaten a la mujer que realmente amas, pero tienes que entenderlo, Sunny se enamoró de tu hermano y tú cambiaste drásticamente después de lo sucedido. Como iba dejar a mi pequeña hermanita en tus brazos y sobre todo como iba hacerlo si ella nunca te amó.

—¿Y tú sabes si ella me amó o no? —Inquirió irónicamente, mirándolo con despreció, con un desprecio que a Inuyasha le estaba doliendo en lo más profundo de su ser. Por lo cual había intentado arreglarlo y lo había hecho peor cuando volvió nombrar a Sunny, haciendo que el castaño volviese a saltar sin escuchar una sola disculpa —¡Hermanita, hermanita! —gruñó entre dientes, elevando sus manos al aire como si estuviese esparciendo humo imaginario hacia afuera —Estoy harto que le llames tu dulce hermanita cuando sabes perfectamente que Sunny no!...

—¡Ya basta!

Su fuerte voz se escuchó por todo el apartamento terminando así con la discusión que ambos hombres estaban manteniendo.

.

.

.

Inuyasha Taisho había sido desde la universidad su mejor amigo, alguien que no se rio de él después de lo ocurrido aquel día en que todo su mundo cambió; convirtiéndolo en un nuevo Miroku, en un hombre que no respetaba a una sola mujer, que las utilizaba como el objeto menos preciado por el ser humano.

El peli plata lo había apoyado en eso y no comprendía su cambio, no obstante solo él sabía sus motivos de su cambio y la única que lo comprendía era esa pequeña, su pequeña estrella como solía llamarle, ella lo había comprendido, solo Sunny lo había apoyado y a pesar de lo sucedido con su estrella y su hermano a ellos no le guardaba rencor, es cierto que les dolía verlos juntos con su pequeña sobrina, pero al único que le guardaba un poco de rencor era al peli plata. Ya que él jamás lo había aceptado para el novio de su hermana, según él porque se había vuelto un mujeriego sin importarle lo que él sentía, le había explicado que él cambiaría por ella e Inuyasha se había hecho oídos sordos sin importarle nada más. Sin importarle el dolor que podía causarle al saber que su Sunny se había enamorado de su hermano mayor siendo esa relación aceptada por un alegre Inuyasha. Esa traición le dolía en el alma y hasta el día de hoy y el pasar de los años ese dolor lo tenía enterrado en su corazón.

Sunny era especial, la única mujer que sabía lo sucedido y el motivo que lo llevó a ese gran cambio y al odio contra toda raza femenina, excepto ella. Era la única que le había demostrado con su delicadeza, sencillez que era una mujer diferente, con una de las sonrisas más bellas del universo. Se había enamorado de ella, por su sonrisa, por su simpatía porque simplemente su estrella era sincera con él y ahora ella estaba en brazos de otro hombre; Precisamente su hermano.

Le dolía tanto verlo juntos, que siempre fingía una sonrisa ocultando lo que aun sentía por ella. En fechas especiales como navidad, año nuevo, o en las reuniones familiares siempre buscaba una excusa para escaquearse, porque cada vez que asistía se iba a uno de los bares más trascurridos para ahogar sus penas en el alcohol y entre las sabanas con cualquiera mujer que se le pusiese por delante, sin importarle sus rasgos faciales o color de cabello, él siempre tenía sexo sin amor con mujeres fáciles que se le abrían de piernas tan fácilmente que Miroku no tenía que usar todos sus encantos para conquistarlas ni andar detrás de ellas como un perrito faldero, y así es como él eliminaba el dolor de su alma de una manera que no era sana. Al final del acto sexual siempre se recordaba de su dulce estrella deseando que fuese ella la que estuviese entre sus brazos sin botarla como lo hacía con las otras. Deseaba que su Sunny o mejor dicho su estrella más brillante del firmamento durmiese toda las noches a su lado.

Una lágrima traicionera comenzó a resbalar por sus mejillas al tener aquellos recuerdos de la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, aquella mujer que no es capaz de olvidar por muchas mujeres que pasasen por su cama. Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y apoyó sus brazos sobre la barandilla del balcón, mirando hacia abajo a la gente que pasaba. Se veían tan diminuta desde esa altura y a pesar de eso él se sentía como ellos, un pequeño ser que no sabía lo que hacía en este mundo. Solo esperaba que ellos fuesen felices, porque él sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo, alguien que prefería estar muerto y no vivir el dolor tan desgarrador que tenía dentro de su corazón.

La discusión con el pelinegro había removido sentimientos dentro de él, unos sentimientos que ocultaba y que había decidido dejarlos atrás enterrándolos en lo más profundo de su ser, pero cuando él mismo la nombró, removió todo el dolor que había pasado y sin medir cada una de sus palabras le echó todo en cara a Inuyasha Taisho, aquel amigo que lo traicionó y que él le perdonó, dándole una segunda oportunidad, aunque jamás había olvidado lo que le había hecho.

Jamás pudo olvidar lo sucedido en un pasado y había jurado olvidarlo, había prometido no llorar más por ella, pero no podía hacerlo, el dolor era tan grande que era incapaz de dejar de llorar. No podía olvidarse de Sunny cuando esta estaba entre su familia.

¿Cómo olvidar a la mujer que amas, si es tu cuñada? Simplemente es imposible.

Dio un largo suspiró y pasó sus manos por su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado por su estrella, jurando esta vez no llorar más por ella. Dio media vuelta y salió de la terraza volviendo entrar al salón de su amigo, y lo único que presenció fue una discusión que no sabía a qué venía por lo que se apoyó contra la pared y la presenció.

—Por lo menos ahora te ves decente y no como una mendiga —Miroku no puedo evitar reírse tras las palabras del peli plata, tapando sus labios con su mano, a la vez que la recorría a ella con su mirada. Inuyasha tenía razón, ahora se veía como una niña rica.

—¡Que te pasa! Llevas insultándome varios minutos, Si esa es tu manera de decirle a una mujer que se ve hermosa, no sé como tienes una mujer a tu lado.

El castaño asintió sin poder evitar reírse, olvidando por unos segundos la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, por lo que había sucedido varios minutos atrás. Cuando Kagome había interrumpido la discusión que estaba manteniendo con Inuyasha él se había sentido furioso, frustrado porque quería seguir sacando todo el dolor de su alma y no había podido gracias a la interrupción de ella, por eso cuando apareció se fue molesto de aquel salón. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar en todo lo sucedido.

Por eso se había retirado a la terraza y después de pensar en todo había decidido regresar.

Siguió pendiente de aquella discusión hasta que sus risas fueron escuchadas por dos molestos jóvenes, que en esos mismos instantes se giraron hacia él.

—¡Miroku! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que el castaño se volviese a reír.

—Miroku yo…

Al escuchar la voz del peli plata su risa desapareció y su cuerpo se tensó, girando su rostro hacia otro lado, no quería mirarlo, no quería escucharlo. No quería otra explicación más.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —respondió secamente, girando su mirada y clavándola en los ojos azules de Kagome —el taxi llegará dentro de quince minutos. —se acercó hacia ella y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros viendo como estos se tensaban con el tacto de sus manos, no sabía a que se debía y tampoco le dio importancia. Miró nuevamente a Inuyasha con una mirada intimidante y le soltó—dile a los hombres que contraste que bajen nuestras maletas yo estoy bastante ocupado.

Y con esas palabras cogió a Kagome por sus hombros soltando una de sus manos y colocándolas sobre su espalda, incitándola a salir del apartamento, dejando a un peli plata atrás sin palabras por lo que acababa de salir de sus labios, a un Inuyasha que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo por su mente y las intenciones que él tenía con la mujer que tenía a su lado. Si ella había aceptado pasarse falsamente por su prima sin importar cuales fueran los motivos que lo llevaron a ello, la ahora castaña era como todas las mujeres, una promiscua que pasaba de cama en cama con diferentes hombres.

Una mujer que no le importaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las horas habían transcurrido y Cuatro jóvenes acababan de aterrizar en el aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon en Corea del Sur, después de dos horas de vuelo desde Tokio. Durante el trayecto ninguno habló, como si no tuviesen nada que decir convirtiendo un ambiente que pudo hacer sido ameno en uno completamente tenso.

Kagome no había entablado conversación con Jakotsu desde aquella discusión. Durante el vuelo quería hablar con él, pedirle una disculpa nuevamente, pero cada vez que se acercaba hacia su amigo, este cerraba sus ojos fingiendo estar dormido con tal de no escucharla, y con una tristeza en su rostro volvía a su asiento mirando por aquella ventanilla el cielo oscuro.

Y cuando tocó tierra todo volvía a ser igual. Dio un largo suspiro y agradeció a Dios poder haber salido de las manos de los matones que buscaban a su papá, y por mucho daño que le hubiese hecho su padre, solo deseaba que no muriese en las manos de aquellos hombres.

En su mente no solo estaba los pensamientos dolorosos del pasado y el miedo que tenía aun en su cuerpo, sino lo que le depararía el futuro a partir de hoy.

El peli plata miró todo a su alrededor sin poder dejar de pensar en todo el momento en la pelea con Miroku y sobre todo en su familia, a partir de hoy presentaría a Kagome como Natsuki y eso lo estaba matando por dentro. La desesperación por llegar aquel hospital y darles la buena noticia lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Miró a su amigo que iba delante de él sin cruzar una palabra, lo único que había hecho era darle las gracias por aceptar a Jakotsu en su dúplex y fue de lo único que hablaron, unas pocas palabras que le dolían en el alma.

Sin despedirse de ellos dos se fue con Serena hacia otro taxi y antes de entrar decidió hablar con ella.

—Gracias por aceptar pasarte por mi prima y hacer a mi abuelo feliz —soltó sin más aquellas palabras que jamás pensó que saldrían de sus labios.

La castaña se giró hacia él quedando frente a frente.

—No tenía otra opción —se encogió de hombros mientras el viento golpeaba su pelo contra su rostro —gracias a ti por aceptar que Jakotsu viniese con nosotros.

—Era parte del trato —¿Cuándo se estaba volviendo tan vulnerable con esta ladrona? El dolor de su abuelo, el dolor de su sobrino y lo de Miroku lo estaba volviendo demasiado frágil. —¿Cómo está la enfermedad de tu padre?

Kagome se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de toda su vida al lado de Naraku. Respiró hondo y lo miró, volviendo a mentir, volviendo a engañar a aquel hombre que sin ellos dos saberlo le estaba ayudando a salir de esa vida.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —respondió con un deje de nerviosismo. Esperando que el peli plata no se diese cuenta. —Yo solo vengo aquí a hacer un trabajo porque tengo que responderte algo de mi familia

Inuyasha alzó una de sus cejas perdiéndose en la mirada de esa mujer que conseguía sacar lo peor de él —Primero —se acercó hacia ella —porque soy tu jefe —se detuvo a un milímetro de su cuerpo —segundo, por si alguien de mi familia pregunta y sepa que responderle sobre la familia que te "adoptó" —hizo señas con sus dedos dándole a comprender nuevamente en donde se estaba metiendo y lo que tenía que hacer. —¿Me entiendes verdad?

La joven tragó saliva y asintió con su cabeza, alejando su mirada de sus ojos —la enfermedad de mi padre va a peor —apretó sus puños con fuerza y cerró sus ojos pidiéndole a Dios que le perdonase por mentirle de tal manera. No obstante como iba a decir que su padre era un hombre que la había vendido para saldar una apuesta. ¿Cómo iba hacer eso? Y por mucho que lo hiciese lo más seguro es que no le creyese.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que le vino a su mente. Él sabía el dolor de la enfermedad, el dolor de perder a un familiar querido —será mejor que nos vayamos hacia el hospital antes de que sea más tarde.

Kagome asintió y se fueron rumbo a aquel hospital en donde un nuevo futuro le esperaba. Conocería a un hombre que ni siquiera era su abuelo, a un hombre que partería de este mundo, pero al menos con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar que ella se sintiese como la peor de las escorias por mentirle. Durante el trayecto no podía dejar de mover sus manos con nerviosismo mientras su miraba estaba en la ventanilla del taxi viendo la hermosa ciudad de Seúl, a pesar que fuese de noche la ciudad se venía iluminada por las grandes farolas que había en las aceras y los hermosos rascacielos. Dándole un toque de ensueño. No solo las luces de la ciudad es lo que se veía a esas horas, sino que la luna llena brillaba con un gran esplendor, iluminando cada lugar, cada calle, cada puente, haciendo que todo a su alrededor pareciese estar dibujado por el mejor pintor, usando los mejores tonos empleados para una gran obra.

Veinte minutos después sus nervios habían ido a peor, tenía la sensación que no podía respirar y que poco a poco el aire le iba faltando, y se detuvo, se detuvo en la puerta de aquel hospital, en donde solo los separaba aquella pequeña distancia. Respiró hondo y soltó así varias veces el aire, esperando que eso la ayudase y no había hecho completamente nada. Sus nervios iban cada vez a peor.

Podía sentir perfectamente la respiración de Inuyasha a su lado y como este le decía que esperase fuese, que él los prepararía a todos por la gran noticia, haciendo que ella prefiriese ser llevaba por los matones antes de entrar ahí adentro.

Quedó sola por unos minutos pudiendo escuchar perfectamente la conversación. Gracias a que el peli plata había dejado la puerta entreabierta y lo único que hizo eso fue ponerla peor de lo que ya estaba, sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Inuyasha había entrado sin hacer ruido hacia la habitación de su abuelo viendo a su madre dormida en el asiento al lado de Myoga, mientras él estaba despierto, mirando hacía el techo, escuchando los sonidos de cada máquina que tenía por su cuerpo. El peli plata sonrió y se acercó hacia la camilla posando su mano sobra la piel arrugada del segundo hombre que más quería en este mundo, haciendo que este se sobresaltase por su tacto, girando su rostro hacia él mostrándole una de las tantas sonrisas que extrañaba de su abuelo.

—¡Mi nieto querido! —con una de sus manos sacó la mascarilla verde que cubría sus labios y nariz, agarrando con su otra mano, la mano joven de su nieto —no sabes como te he extrañado.

—Yo también te he extrañado abuelo —le echó una sonrisa, y lo abrazó como pudo, volviendo a sentir ese calor que tanto necesitaba —te tengo una gran sorpresa —le susurró al oído esperando no despertar a su madre.

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó desconcertado, mientras Inuyasha deshacía el abrazo.

Inuyasha asintió y sonrió hacia su abuelo, dejándolo solo por unos segundos mientras iba afuera en busca de Kagome, de aquella mujer que se pasaría por su prima hasta que su abuelo partiera de este mundo. No podía negar que también estaba nervioso por lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora, pero él sabía ocultarlo perfectamente que nadie se daría cuenta.

Una vez que salió afuera la vio apoyada contra la pared con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

Le habló y no recibió una respuesta, le volvió hablar y ella parecía perdida en su mundo, hasta que tosió que la morena volvió en sí, elevando su cabeza y girando su mirada hacia él.

—Ya es hora —dijo secamente haciendo que ella se sepárese de aquella pared y se acercase a él.

—¿Les hablaste de mí? —sus nervios podían notarse en su voz y en el movimiento de sus dedos.

—¿No escuchaste? Deje la puerta entreabierta para algo —le respondió molesto, aunque en realidad eran los nervios que tenía dentro de su alma, por la manera en la que podría reaccionar su abuelo.

Kagome simplemente no habló, no sabía que decir y no podía dejar de llamarse mentalmente tonta, porque ella realmente había escuchado todo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que su cerebro se había bloqueado completamente, por eso cuando Inuyasha vino ella estaba perdida, perdida pensando en las consecuencias que le traería esto. En las consecuencias de mentirle a toda una familia.

El peli plata respiró hondo y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kagome haciéndola girar de frente en dirección a la puerta. Nunca en su mente había esperado hacer un gesto como este con esta mujer, o ir tan pegado a ella, pero esto era necesario para presentarla con su abuelo.

La empujó suavemente hacia la puerta ya que se fijó que los pies de ella no se movían, que con cada paso que daban se detenían y eso lo estaba molestando, por lo cual la miró, echándole una mirada asesinada, dándole a ella a entender que caminase o que se preparase para el terrible futuro que le esperaría, y eso hizo que Kagome comenzase a caminar a su lado sin detenerse.

En los instantes que llegaron a la habitación y sus pies se detuvieron enfrente de aquella camilla, se formó un ambiente frío y tenso, un ambiente en donde las mirabas se cruzaban unas con otras sin comprender lo que ocurría. Los únicos que comprendían eran Inuyasha y Kagome.

—¿Quién es esta jovencita? —inquirió desconcertado sin alejar su vista de ella.

—Abuelo, ella es…

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de un bostezo y de una voz que conocía a la perfección.

—¿Hijo? —preguntó medio dormida mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus manos y se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá —¿Quién es esta linda señorita?

Un poco molesto por la interrupción, miró a su madre con una sonrisa, para luego girar su rostro hacia su abuelo.

—Ella es —apretó sus dedos sobre sus hombros sin lastimarla, mirándola con una sonrisa falsa que nadie se dio cuenta, para después clavar nuevamente sus ojos en los de su abuelo—tu nieta Natsuki, la nieta que tanto tiempo estuviste buscando desde aquel terrible día.

Continuará…

Hola mis vidas qué tal, si ven que no cambié algo no duden en decírmelo. Muchas gracias por leerle y por vuestros lindos comentarios que me animan muchísimo y me hace muy feliz leerlos.

Tengo que avisarles que el capítulo seis ya lo tengo listo, pero a partir de ahora tendré una beta reader (antes no la tenía) veía que necesitaba mejorar en algunas cosas y una amiga aceptó ser mi beta. Ya le pasé el capítulo lo que no puedo es decirles cuando lo tendré, cuando ella pueda corregírmelo lo subiré.

También avisarles que mientras ella me corrige ya estoy trabajando en el siete, solo que esta semana se me hace imposible escribir, tengo un curso que pensé que era el sábado pasado y este domingo, y no, es este fin de semana completo, Sábado y Domingo, y el Lunes tengo los exámenes. Por causa de mis estudios escribo dos horas diarias, para dedicarme al resto a estudiar, aunque esta vez me decidí por algo más fácil que me está gustando mucho.

Ahora cambiando de tema ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Cómo reaccionará el abuelo?

Muchas gracias por sus rr a:

Maria: Hola Maria bienvenida a mi historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario me hizo muy feliz. Al final Kagome pudo escapar, ahora solo queda ver la reacción del abuelo y como toma la noticia. Besos y abrazos.

Lu: Hola Lu bienvenida a mi historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me hiciste sonrojar me alegro muchísimo que te guste. No tengo pensado abandonarla, quizás me tarde pero me gustaría terminar esta historia. Espero te siga gustando y puedas acompañarme hasta el final. Besos y abrazos.

Si desean mis vidas pueden agregarme a mi cuenta de Facebook: Naiara Tomohisa, los aceptaré con gusto, pondré avances de los capítulos y las actualizaciones.

Muchas gracias por leerle y comentarme.

Se les quiere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis amores lamento mucho el retraso de este nuevo capítulo, pero mi beta no me lo pudo corregir hasta ahora. Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas y a todos por su gran apoyo. **

**Gracias a Kary por el beteo.**

**Que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Veintiséis años atrás, Myoga era un hombre mucho más estricto y engreído de lo que era ahora. Había educado a sus dos hijos como si fuese un militar dándoles órdenes estrictas a sus subordinados, lo que había hecho de ellos, personas de bien, amables y trabajadores. Sin embargo, también les había enseñado a odiar a sus vecinos japoneses, a tenerles rencor por algo que ellos ni siquiera habían vivido, algo que no estaba bien.

Pero jamás pensó que su hija, su niña, tras ir a estudiar a ese país, se enamoraría de un hombre que no era para ella, una persona que le haría daño por ser quien era: un japonés. Cuando Sara le dijo que se había enamorado de alguien de ese país, Myoga sintió como la sangre comenzaba a arder por todo su cuerpo, haciendo añicos su corazón. Él no permitiría esa relación, no iba a dejar que le hiciesen daño a la dulce mariposa de sus ojos, tal como se lo habían hecho a él.

Desde aquel día, intentó por todo los medios separarlos: comenzó buscándole otros hombres y no funcionó; la castigó, la golpeó, le prohibió volver a verlo, pero ella nunca le obedecía, provocando que su sangre hirviese como una olla a grandes temperaturas.

Muchas veces la esperaba y siempre era la misma discusión. Noche tras noche.

—¿Dónde has estado? —encendió las luces del pasillo, pudiendo ver a su hija con sus tacones en la mano para no hacer ruido a esas horas de la noche.

—Papá —suspiró, dejando su abrigo colgado en el pasamano, mirando a su padre como otras tantas veces, esperando por otra discusión.

—¡¿Has estado con ese malnacido, no es cierto?! ¡Después de que te lo prohibí!

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en las palmas de su mano, mientras lágrimas de desesperación corrían por su rostro.

—¡Sí, he estado con él! ¡Y ya no puedo más con esto! —alzó su voz con fuerza —. Sé que no te gusta, pero no lo entiendo papá… yo lo amo.

—¡No puedes amarlo, Sara! ¡Te prohíbo enamorarte de cualquier hombre que provenga de ese maldito país!

—¡No puedes impedirme amarlo! ¡No puedes! Yo lo amo y no comprendo porque odias a los japoneses. Sé que siempre nos enseñaste que eran malos, pero es todo lo contrario. Toda la gente que conocí me ha tratado bien.

—¡Todo es una maldita trampa de ellos! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes!

La morena tomó entre sus manos uno de los jarrones favoritos de su padre y lo tiró al suelo, haciéndolo añicos.

—¡Ya me harté papá! —dejó salir toda la furia de su cuerpo —. No iba a decírtelo, pero me voy casar con él y si no aceptas nuestra relación, olvídate que tienes una hija. Yo no lo dejaré sólo porque tú no estés a gusto.

Esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, por lo que reaccionó golpeando a su hija con tanta fuerza, que la lanzó al suelo haciendo que se cortase con unos de los trozos de jarrón que ella misma había roto.

—¡Si unes tu vida con la de ese hombre, olvídate que tienes una familia en Corea! —alzó la voz con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro que había despertado a media mansión.

Sara se había incorporado, quedando sentada en el suelo, llevó su mano ensangrentada a la mejilla que había sido golpeada y lo miró con odio, con un odio que una hija no debería tener hacia su padre.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, ahora mismo te daré gusto —se levantó del suelo y clavó su mirada en él, una mirada que reflejaba solo rencor y dolor —. Le diré a Hitomiko que prepare mi equipaje en este momento —se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieta al escuchar su voz.

—Si sales de esta casa, recuerda que para mí, estarás muerta.

No hubo respuesta y desde aquel día, Sara había muerto para él. Cada vez que le preguntaban por ella, siempre evadía el tema o los miraba como ratas porque el dolor de la traición le dolía en el alma y lo que su hija le había hecho, no podía perdonárselo. Después de ese día, solo tenía un hijo, un hijo que no lo había traicionado.

Pero todo cambió aquel 24 de Diciembre de 1994, ese día de navidad en el que se encontraba cenando y disfrutando a lo grande en compañía de su familia, cantando algunos de los villancicos más populares. De repente, se sintió un ligero movimiento en la tierra y por un momento, todos se miraron extrañados unos a otros, por el pequeño temblor que se había producido. Myoga no pudo evitar tener una sensación de intranquilidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pensando que si el simple movimiento que había ocurrido hubiese sido más fuerte y perdía a alguno de sus familiares, se moriría por dentro, así como había perdido a uno de sus cuatro hermanos en el terremoto de Corea, ocurrido cincuenta y ocho años atrás. A pesar de que él no lo había conocido ya que apenas contaba con 2 años, su madre siempre le habló de él hasta el día en que fue asesinada vilmente, cuando tenía 6 años. Ese hecho acabó con su infancia, pues tuvo que aprender a vivir en penurias, cuidando de sus dos hermanas menores quienes, junto a su hermano mayor, unos pocos años después, tuvieron el mismo destino trágico que su madre.

Myoga agobiado por los recuerdos y el miedo en su interior, dejó la copa que tenía entre sus manos sobre la mesa del comedor y se dispuso a levantarse, y en los instantes que lo hizo, tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de la silla porque sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Después de tranquilizar a su familia y decirles que estaba bien, caminó hacia el salón para saber lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Una vez que entró, con manos temblorosas cogió el control remoto, encendió el televisor y puso el canal de noticias, esperando que no fuese nada malo y solo un pequeño sismo. Sin embargo, sus deseos no se hicieron realidad, porque en el momento en que miró a la pantalla sintió como si la casa se le cayese encima, como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado; sentía que el destino lo estaba castigando por las crueles palabras empleadas hacia su hija, la última vez que la vio.

Las imágenes que estaba viendo parecían de una película de ciencia ficción, nada parecía real. Un mega terremoto había azotado Japón con una intensidad de 9.1 en escala Richter y un posterior tsunami al suroeste del país, se estaba llevando casas, barcos, autos, gente y todo lo que estuviese a su paso, inundando las calles de Miyagi, Sendai, Fukushima y muchas otras zonas más que estaban siendo completamente arrasadas por la gran ola que parecía que se ensañaba con ese país.

Se sentó en el sofá llevándose una mano a, su ahora, adolorido corazón y comenzó a llorar con todas las fuerzas de su alma, implorando por la vida de su pequeña hija, ya que por mucho que la rechazase, era de su propia sangre y nunca habría querido que muriese, menos de esa forma. No pudo evitar recordar cuando nació y la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, viendo la pequeña pero profunda mirada llena de asombro; era tan pequeña y tan frágil que se prometió a sí mismo que la cuidaría y la protegería de cualquiera que le llegase a hacer daño. Pero le había fallado, él mismo había sido el causante del sufrimiento de su propia hija; aquel ser nacido del fruto de su amor, su pequeño tesoro, estaba ahora en las manos de Dios, en un país que estaba siendo arrasado por la propia naturaleza.

Después de aquel fatídico día, quiso viajar al país vecino, no obstante, le fue impedido por los guardias del aeropuerto quienes le habían explicado que no se podía entrar a Japón hasta dentro de quince días por las posibles replicas. Así pasaron los días, entre la desesperación, la agonía y una tristeza que se podía notar en su demacrado rostro.

Cuando la amenaza había desaparecido, llegó al país que más odiaba y al que había jurado nunca ir. Lo que nunca llegó a imaginar, es que debería entrar en él para encontrar a su hija entre los escombros de un país destrozado. La buscó por cada lugar y no la encontró, llamó buscando información y tampoco; solo una semana después, se contactaron para identificar un cuerpo que coincidía con la descripción de Sara. En el instante en que fue a aquel pabellón y sacaron la sábana blanca de aquel inerte cuerpo, sintió que había muerto en vida y que ahora ya nada tenía sentido. Dejó que las lágrimas comenzasen a salir y lloró con toda las fuerzas de su alma, mientras unos especialistas lo ayudaban a sobrellevar el dolor de la tragedia. Lloraba sobre aquella sábana que cubría nuevamente a su pequeña hija y, entre lágrimas, le había jurado encontrar a su nieta.

Luego de eso, se la llevó a enterrar en su país natal sin importarle no darle sepultura al lado de su esposo. Ella era su hija y su único consuelo era llevarle flores al cementerio. En su tumba le había jurado nuevamente que encontraría a su pequeña Natsuki, aquella niña que jamás fue encontrada por mucho que él contratase a los mejores detectives, pues jamás lograban dar con ella.

Había pasado tristezas y dolor. Se había sentido la peor escoria del mundo por jamás querer escuchar a su ex esposa e hija cada vez que lo llamaban o le mandaban fotos. Nunca le había importado el nacimiento de su nieta y las imágenes que le enviaban, siempre las guardaba en los cajones dejando que se llenen de polvo. Jamás pensó que algún día se iba a arrepentir de sus propios actos.

Desde que el destino lo golpeó cruelmente, mandó a ampliar la foto en donde salía su pequeña con ese hombre y su hija, colgando aquel cuadro en su despacho. Desde ese día, se pasaba horas mirando aquella imagen, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y un "perdóname, hija" salía de sus labios.

Ahora, dieciocho años después, uno de sus deseos se estaba haciendo realidad. Su nieta estaba delante de él y no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, no obstante, quería inclinarse por lo primero y pensar que su nieta sí estaba delante de él.

Lo primero que hizo cuando la vio, fue pestañear un par de veces para ver si desaparecía o seguiría en el mismo lugar, pero su imagen angelical no se iba del lado de Inuyasha. Para volver a cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando o estaba muerto, se pellizcó el brazo donde tenía la vena que pasaba el suero y sintió un pequeño ardor. Por fin, después de todo eso, se dio cuenta que lo que veía era real, aunque a su mente aún le costaba creerlo.

—Esto… esto es imposible ¿verdad? —miró hacia todo los presentes, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro —. Díganme que me dio el médico para ver alucinaciones —inquirió estupefacto, sin poder dar crédito de lo que veían sus ojos.

Todos se rieron. Excepto su nieta.

—Abuelo —la voz de su nieto se hizo presente —. No te dieron ningún medicamento que te haga ver alucinaciones, lo que estás viendo es real, ella es tu nieta —vio como Inuyasha apoyaba sus manos en ella y sonreía hacia él.

Lo que estaba escuchando, aún le parecía imposible. Su nieta, la niña que tanto tiempo estuvo buscando, estaba delante de él, y ya no era una niña sino una mujer hermosa, de una piel tan blanca como la porcelana que podía ser confundida con una muñeca. Llevaba puesto un conjunto otoño-invierno, que constaba de una blusa blanca de seda con encaje blanco, como formando perlas, con cuello azul marino y en los bordes de estos, unas pequeñas flores bordadas. Además, llevaba una falda negra ajustada al cuerpo que solo llegaba hacia el muslo, marcando perfectamente sus piernas y acompañadas por unas medias negras transparentes que se adherían a ella como una segunda piel. Por último, como complemento, unos botines de tacón alto que hacían que su figura femenina se estilizase más.

Después de recorrerla con la mirada, con su mano le pidió que se acercase para poder verla mejor ya que él, por todo lo que tenía en el cuerpo, no podía ir a abrazarla. Vio como ella se alejaba de su nieto y con una sonrisa se acercaba a su lado, apoyando las manos temblorosas encima de la camilla, al lado de su mano.

La miró alucinado con una sonrisa en el rostro. No dejaba de contemplarla, era hermosa, su rostro estaba limpio sin ninguna marca de nacimiento, su cabello era castaño en forma de rizos que caían en cascada hasta debajo de sus hombros; sus cejas eran delgadas y finas dándole un toque sofisticado, sus pestañas no eran largas ni cortas haciendo que el color de sus ojos con la máscara de pestañas le diese un toque único. Seguía recorriéndola con la mirada, pudiendo fijarse perfectamente en el color de sus ojos. Eran azules con un intenso brillo y eso fue lo que lo dejó congelado ¿Azules? ¿Sus ojos no eran café oscuro?

—Tus… tus ojos. Estoy seguro que eran… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una voz conocida y que adoraba.

—Son lentillas de color, abuelo —la voz de su nieto interrumpió aquella pregunta que lo tenía desconcertado.

Pasó de Inuyasha y miró a Natsuki

—¿Por qué las usas?

—Me gusta más como me queda este color, que el color natural de mis ojos —le sonrió y ante esas palabras, le pareció que hablaba nerviosa pero supuso que había sido por ser la primera vez que lo veía.

—Me alegro tanto de tenerte a mi lado —cogió su mano entre las suyas, sintiendo el calor que le transmitía —. Te busqué por tanto tiempo y ahora estás a mi lado, mi pequeña Natsuki. Perdóname por todo lo que pasó.

La castaña le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas que a él le había derretido el corazón.

—No te guardo rencor, abuelo… Aún me cuesta llamarte así —se rio —. No sé bien lo que ocurrió, pero eso quedó en el pasado y el destino nos volvió a unir. Solo te pido que ahora me llames Kagome. Me acostumbré a que me llamaran así, desde que me adoptaron.

—Te lo prometo —respondió feliz, sintiendo una paz interior, como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su sitio y saltar de felicidad.

—También quiero que me prometas otra cosa más.

La miró atentamente, esperando. No sabía lo que le iba a pedir, pero por su nieta haría lo que fuese, le cumpliría lo que hiciese falta aunque tuviese que ir a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo. Remediaría con ella, el error que cometió con Sara.

—Prométeme que vas a luchar por tu vida —sintió como acariciaba su rostro con sus finos dedos.

—Te lo prometo —le sonrió, mientras ella se arrojaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Le prometió que lucharía por su vida porque ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo, algo por que vivir y lo cumpliría con tal de pasar más tiempo a su lado, de conocerla más, saber quién la había adoptado y como había sido su infancia. Quería saberlo completamente todo de ella y por eso, tenía que salir de ese hospital.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a filtrarse por las persianas de la habitación del hospital, iluminando con todo su esplendor el rostro de un incómodo peli plata. Había pasado la noche con su abuelo, velando por su bienestar, hasta que el sueño lo venció y Myoga lo mandó a dormir al lado de su nieta, pues Kagome tampoco quiso dejarlo solo. Él no quería dormir junto con ella, sin embargo, su abuelo lo convenció al decirle que no tenía nada de malo dormir juntos si eran primos.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que realmente sí había algo malo: Kagome no era su prima sino una estafadora que estaba usurpando el lugar de la verdadera Natsuki.

Se volvió a mover incómodamente en el sofá esperando poder dormir más, pero resultó imposible. Abrió los ojos y se estiró completamente sintiendo los pies de Kagome debajo de los de él. Habían dormido uno enfrente del otro en cada lado del sofá por lo que le había dejado un espacio para que estuviese algo más cómoda. No obstante, durante el transcurso de la noche, no sabía cómo los pies de Kagome fueron a pasar de su espalda a sus partes bajas haciéndolo que pasase una noche horrible, deseando enviarla de vuelta a Japón o a cualquier lugar para que dejase de molestarlo.

Se fue incorporando poco a poco, fijándose en que él estaba completamente tapado mientras que ella solo tenía esos malditos pies cubiertos, esos pies que le hicieron pasar la peor noche de todas. Dio un suspiro y se levantó de donde estaba sentado y la cubrió con la manta, recordándose que sólo lo hacía por su abuelo, porque sabía perfectamente que si la veía descubierta iba a discutir y con tal de no escucharlo, decidió hacer una buena obra.

—Maldita diablilla —dijo aquello mientras que con sus manos la cubría hasta arriba de su cuello —. Hasta durmiendo eres un demonio, pero quiero que sepas que sólo hago esto por mi abuelo —volvió a mirarla con desprecio, mientras ella solo se daba la vuelta sin siquiera hablarle, como si ni siquiera hubiese escuchado su voz.

Después de cubrirla, la dejó sola mientras se acercaba a la cama en donde dormía su abuelo. Se cercioró de que todo estuviese bien y lo miró, su rostro tenía la apariencia de un ángel, a pesar de que sus facciones ya tuviesen arrugas. Aun así, a sus 80 años, nadie podía negar que su abuelo, de joven, había sido todo un rompe corazones. Según su difunto padre, que le había enseñado unas fotos, él era la viva imagen de Myoga cuando era más joven.

Acarició la mano arrugada de su abuelo y le ofreció una de las sonrisas más dulces que tenía guardadas en su corazón. Aunque no pudiese verlo, quería transmitirle lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo.

Estaba contento al saber que su abuelo ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y podía irse al cielo con alegría. Ayer había estado nervioso por cómo iba ser su reacción o cómo iba a tomar aquella noticia después de dieciocho años de búsqueda, pero ahora sabía que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz con una mentira que todos creían, era verdad.

Una mentira que duraría sólo hasta que su abuelo partiese de este mundo pero, no había pensado en qué hacer después que ese día llegase ¿Cómo iba a decirles a todos que Kagome no era su prima y que todo había sido una mentira? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota y no haber pensado en ese pequeño detalle? No obstante, eso ahora no importaba. Lo único importante por el momento, era su abuelo y su felicidad.

Seguía pensando en cómo iba hacer el día que esta mentira finalizase, cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Se giró y vio a su madre con una bolsa de papel con el logo de Starbucks en las manos, y supuso que le había traído el desayuno.

—Buenos días, cariño —besó su mejilla —. Te traigo el desayuno ¿Qué tal pasó tu abuelo la noche? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz, a la vez que dejaba la bolsa de comida en la mesita.

—Bien, mamá —sonrió —. Gracias por el desayuno —miró a su madre con una bella sonrisa. Hoy ya tenía otro semblante en el rostro, se veía mucho más brillante y refrescante. Ayer, cuando la había visto, estaba ojerosa y pálida, por lo que había decidido que fuera a descansar a casa mientras él y Kagome cuidaban de Myoga.

—No hay de qué, mi vida. Soy tu madre —con pasos silencios se acercó hacia él, susurrándole al oído —. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Kagome.

En los instantes que escuchó de su voz, el nombre de ese demonio disfrazado de ángel, intentó no tragar saliva ni ponerse nervioso. ¿Por qué su madre quería hablar sobre ella? ¿Habría descubierto todo y su plan se iría por la borda? Necesitaba salir de esto y no sabía cómo, necesitaba darle una buena excusa y no tenía ninguna a la mano. Aquellas palabras lo habían agarrado de improviso, haciendo que la voz se atorara en su garganta como si alguien se la estuviese estrujando con fuerza y dejándolo completamente sin respiración.

Estaba suplicando a los cielos para que algo ocurriese y su madre dejase de verlo tan fijamente como si estuviera buscando algo en su mirada, en sus facciones, o en algún movimiento que pudiera delatarlo. Después de cinco segundos, sus deseos se hicieron realidad al escuchar la voz de su abuelo que ya había despertado.

—Lo siento, mamá —le sonrió con dulzura mientras que en su interior estaba saltando de alegría por la intromisión de su abuelo —. Ahora no es el momento, más tarde hablaremos de lo que quieras —besó su mejilla y se acercó hacia la cama en donde yacía Myoga, agradeciendo a los dioses por no tener que dar explicaciones sobre esa diablilla.

.

En las dos semanas siguientes, había logrado esquivar las preguntas de su madre, siempre diciendo que tenía que cuidar de su abuelo, que tenía mucho trabajo o que en la empresa había ocurrido algo. Sin embargo, temía que su madre se hubiese enterado de todo y estuviera desilusionada de él. No quería dar explicaciones de cómo había conocido a Kagome y el motivo por el que la había traído a Corea.

Como las noches anteriores se encontraba durmiendo en aquel sofá blanco que había presenciado sus sueños y pesadillas. Se había acostado bastante tarde por estar contemplando el rostro de Myoga, durmiendo tranquilo y feliz, porque desde que Kagome había aparecido en Corea, Myoga volvía a sonreír. A pesar de que Inuyasha no durmiese buscando excusas para darle a su madre, su abuelo era inmensamente feliz y eso era lo más importante.

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse en el sofá mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, pestañeó un par de veces mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, buscando su teléfono móvil sin encontrarlo. Pensando que quizás se habría caído por el sofá, miró el reloj pulsera de su muñeca, dándose cuenta que eran las dos de la tarde. Lentamente, se fue incorporando hasta ponerse de pie y comenzó a buscar sus cosas por el sofá, pero un carraspeo lo hizo voltearse.

—¿Perdiste algo, hijo?

Se puso nervioso, ya que la mirada fija y misteriosa de su madre lo estaba asustando. Parecía una bruja a punto de echarle un hechizo.

—No encuentro mi teléfono por si alguien me llama del trabajo —sabía perfectamente que no lo iban a llamar a menos que sea una emergencia, ya que él había dejado a cargo de todo a Miroku, a pesar que aún no habían hecho las paces.

—Oh, dudo que te llamen hoy —respondió en tono de burla, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

Inuyasha la miró desconcertado y poco a poco comenzó a sospechar que su madre tenía algo que ver en la desaparición de su teléfono móvil.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cruzó los brazos y arqueó una de sus cejas, mientras pensaba en cómo hacerle la pregunta que desde hace unos segundos rondaba por su mente —¿Tuviste algo que ver? ¿Verdad? —frunció su ceño.

Izayoi comenzó a reírse.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Crees que las cosas desaparecen como por arte de magia?

Por primera vez, en sus treinta años, se había molestado por el acto infantil de su madre, uno que jamás habría esperado de ella. Es cierto que cuando era un adolescente lleno de hormonas, habían tenido sus discusiones como un joven normal, pero ahora se sentía intimidado por lo que su madre había hecho ¿Cómo no sintió la mano de su madre, sacándole las cosas? No pudo evitar gritarle por tratarlo como a un niño, pero ella respondió que si quería que lo tratase como un adulto, que lo demostrase y dejase de escapar.

Quería patalear como un niño, tratar a su madre como trataba a los demás que no eran de su entorno, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho que se molestase con ella, pues no podía guardarle rencor.

Le pidió disculpas por gritarle y ella solo sonrió. Después de eso ambos, salieron de la habitación del abuelo, cerrando la puerta suavemente y quedando al lado de ella por si ocurría cualquier emergencia. Inuyasha apoyó su espalda en la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos, fijándose en la mirada inquisitiva de su madre que lo miraba como si quisiese indagar en su interior, como queriendo buscar la verdad oculta sobre la aparición de su prima Natsuki.

—¿Cómo la encontraste? —soltó sin más, apartando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja —¿Cómo lograste dar con ella, cuando tu abuelo y tu padre jamás lo hicieron? —volvió a preguntar sin importarle que alguien los escuchase.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, alejando la vista de su madre y fijándose en el suelo, como buscando escapatoria ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía contarle la verdad y decirle que era una ladrona y una estafadora, que le había robado, no solo a él sino que también intentó hacerlo en la ONG de su abuelo.

Levantó su rostro y se fijó en los orbes azules de su progenitora, aquella mujer que le había dado la vida, que había estado con él cuando estaba enfermo y a la que jamás engañaría, pero hoy no tenía otra opción.

—Hice mis investigaciones, mamá —cerró los ojos y volvió abrirlos a los pocos segundos —. Contraté a los mejores detectives de Japón.

—Inu Taisho y Myoga también lo hicieron, hijo. Contrataron a los mejores y en dieciocho años, jamás encontraron rastros de ella —insistió, como si fuese una detective en busca de la de la verdad y haciendo que a Inuyasha, poco a poco, le costase su pose firme.

La tensión podía palparse en aquel ambiente frio. Inuyasha respiró por unos segundos, tratando de calmarse y de que no se notase su nerviosismo ante las palabras de su madre.

—Como ya te he dicho, hice mis investigaciones, pasando noches enteras sin dormir para lograr dar con ella.

—¿Cómo lo lograste en tan poco tiempo? —inquirió nuevamente, a la vez que golpeaba suavemente su zapato contra el suelo, esperando respuesta —. Dime ¿dónde la encontraste?

—Mamá… —sus palabras quedaron en el aire al escuchar una voz alegre viniendo hacia ellos.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Izayoi!

Inuyasha miró al dueño de aquella voz que había gritado unos metros más atrás como si estuviese en alguna plaza y no en un hospital en donde se debía guardar silencio. En otras circunstancias, se habría molestado con él por no tener respeto, pero hoy se lo agradecía con toda su alma, porque gracias a su intervención, las preguntas finalizarían por el día de hoy.

Una vez que se acercó, los saludó.

—¡Izayoi! Esta tan guapa como siempre—besó su mano y le dio una vuelta como si fuese un diseñador inspeccionando a una de sus modelos —. Es una pena que no tenga menos años.

—Miroku, tú nunca cambias ¿verdad? —se rio —. Yo podría ser tu madre.

Había escuchado perfectamente los elogios de Miroku hacia su progenitora y aunque no le gustaba que lo hiciera, sabía que Miroku la veía como una segunda madre.

—Miro —interrumpió aquella conversación, poniéndose en medio de él y su mamá —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El castaño hizo una mueca.

—Vengo a visitar a Myoga y de paso me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

Por un segundo, lo miró desconcertado ¿De qué querría hablar con él? Pues desde que regresaron a Corea no habían hablado más que por asuntos de negocios y sobre la salud del abuelo. Para Miroku, Myoga era otro miembro más de su familia ya que él lo había consolado cuando lloró por Sunny, mientras que Inuyasha lo miraba escondido detrás de la puerta, sintiéndose culpable por la próxima boda de su hermana y sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a su desolado amigo. Desde aquel día, Myoga se había convertido en un abuelo adoptivo para Miroku.

Ahora, luego de varios días en los que Miroku lo había evitado, lo tenía frente a él. Luego de despedirse de su madre, se quedaron fin a solas, cara a cara, como si fuesen dos enemigos a punto de enfrentarse.

Durante el camino a la cafetería ninguno de los dos habló. Tenían mucho que decirse pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Inuyasha aún se sentía culpable por no haber apoyado a su amigo a que conquistase a Sunny, contribuyendo a que ella se casase con el hermano de este y causando el sufrimiento de Miroku al verla unida con alguien de su misma sangre.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, pidieron unos cafés y se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encontraba libre. Ninguno de dos habló por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Inuyasha, después de darle un sorbo a su café, decidió hablar.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —su voz se escuchó un poco áspera.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en aquel instante, como si tan solo quedasen ellos dos, hasta que por fin se escuchó una respuesta.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé. Bueno, realmente si lo sé —se corrigió, clavando su mirada en la de él —. Estuve pensándolo por un tiempo y llegué a la conclusión de que no podemos estar así por algo que ya pasó. Eres como mi hermano, Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué ese cambio? —sentía que Miroku no le decía la verdad, como si estuviese ocultándole algo.

—Porque no quiero seguir enfadado —el peli plata hizo una mueca —. Quizás te guarde algo de rencor por lo sucedido con Sunny pero, quiero recuperar a mi amigo.

—Miroku…

—Déjame terminar —lo interrumpió —. Sabes que lo de tu hermana me va costar olvidarlo, porque aquel dolor estará siempre presente, pero quiero que volvamos ser los amigos de antes, más bien los hermanos que éramos.

El peli plata lo miró por unos segundos. Él también lo quería recuperar, tener nuevamente aquella amistad que había permanecido unida a pesar de las adversidades.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, clavando su vista en el líquido oscuro de su taza —. Lamento haberte hecho daño —aquellas sinceras palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón, recordando que todo lo había hecho debido a la promesa que había realizado hace unos años atrás —. Sabes que lo hice por protegerla.

—¿Qué? ¿Querías protegerla de mí? —lo miró desconcertado —. No lo comprendo. Yo jamás le hubiese hecho daño ¿No pudiste confiar en mí? Yo la amaba ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo la amaba! —dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa, sin importarle que lo vieran.

—¡No podía confiar en ti! ¿Cómo iba hacerlo, Miroku? Si desde lo ocurrido aquel día en la universidad, te volviste un idiota mujeriego. Desapareció por completo el amigo que había conocido, para convertirse en el hombre que eres ahora.

Hubo un largo silencio, como si ambos estuviesen recordando aquellos tiempos.

—Por Sunny, estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de cambiar, por mucho que tú no lo notases —replicó —. Ella era el único motivo por el cual, quería cambiar nuevamente. Era lo único que iba a traer de vuelta al antiguo Miroku. Ahora no habrá jamás una mujer que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Por milésima vez, volvió a sentirse culpable, culpable de causar el sufrimiento de Miroku. Si lo hubiese dejado conquistar a su hermana ¿Seguirían juntos? Aquella pregunta no dejaba de torturarlo, pero ahora jamás lo sabría pues él nunca aceptó que su mejor amigo estuviese enamorado de su pequeña Sunny.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó unas cuantas veces hasta que le prestó atención —. Olvidémonos de lo ocurrido. Vine aquí a arreglar las cosas y hacer las paces. No quiero volver a discutir —el peli plata asintió —. Sólo te pido que olvides aquella promesa que hiciste. Ella ya es mayor y no necesita la protección que tú quieres darle. Ahora mi hermano está a su lado —esas últimas palabras, se habían escuchado con dolor, melancolía y también con algo de reproche, por mucho que el castaño intentase ocultarlo —. Deja de tratarla como tu hermana y trátala como…

Después de aquellas palabras, Inuyasha había dejado de escucharlo. Se había perdido en los recuerdos de un pasado que había cambiado la vida de todos, otra tragedia que había destruido algunas vidas, al ensañarse nuevamente con su familia.

_Era un otoño que jamás olvidarían, tras aquella llamada que les destruyó nuevamente la vida. Un vuelo procedente de Hawai a Corea del Sur se había estrellado antes de tocar la pista de aterrizaje, cobrándose la vida de cien personas y dejando sólo unos pocos sobrevivientes. Aquel trágico suceso, había dejado huérfana de padres a su prima de tan solo diez años, y sin un hermano menor, a su madre. _

_El día del entierro, vio como los ataúdes eran puestos en una rejilla antes de ser enterrados en sus respectivos nichos, en medio de sollozos y lamentos. Todo el cielo estaba teñido de gris y la gente vestía ropa negra, lo que combinaba a la perfección con la tristeza que ese día reflejaba._

_Miró a su madre que se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su padre, aun sin poder creer como su hermano y cuñada habían muerto. Esa escena le destruía más el alma. Luego de dejar de prestarle atención a su mamá, miró a la niña que tenía abrazada en un lamentable sollozo. _

_La abrazó más a él y le dijo que todo estaría bien, pero ella lloraba desconsolada, mojándole la ropa con sus lágrimas, sin embargo, eso a él no le importaba, solo quería que se tranquilizara. _

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, escucharon las últimas palabras del cura, pidiendo por las almas de aquellos dos seres que habían abandonado este mundo. A paso lento se acercaron hacia los ataúdes, pudiendo escuchar el crujir del viento a su alrededor, como si este también estuviese llorando. _

_Una vez que llegaron al lado de los dos féretros, vio cómo su prima se tiraba al ataúd de su madre, pidiéndole que se la llevase con ella, que no la dejase sola. _

_La escena que estaba presenciando lo estaba matando por dentro y no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente, al presenciar tan desgarradora escena. Se acercó a su prima y la agarró por la espalda intentando alejarla de aquella caja que contenía el cuerpo inerte de su tía. Su intento le resultó imposible y no porque no pudiese, sino por miedo a lastimarla, pues ella era muy frágil. Había escuchado el grito de sus padres, llamándola por su nombre real, mientras era sacada por ellos dos, viendo luego a Izayoi, abrazarla para dejarla llorar en sus brazos._

_Después de aquella escena tan dolorosa, llegó la hora del verdadero adiós. Todo el mundo comenzó a tirar flores blancas en los ataúdes antes de ser enterrados y sólo quedase todo como un recuerdo. Antes de que todo terminara, Inuyasha volvió a mirar a su familia: a su pequeña Sunny llorando, a su madre cayendo el suelo por el dolor que la estaba matando y a su padre, intentando ser el soporte tanto de Izayoi como de la pequeña, que a tan corta edad se había quedado huérfana. _

_Se acercó un paso más, viendo como ahora sólo se podían ver las flores y coronas, donde antes habían estado los ataúdes, mirando la nueva tumba de su tía y luego la de su tío que estaba al lado. Había dejado que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla, antes de pronunciar unas palabras._

—_Les prometo que cuidaré de su hija, se los prometo. A partir de hoy, dejaré de ser su primo para ser su hermano mayor y les juro que no dejaré que nadie le haga daño. Si alguien la hace llorar, lo mataré —se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla y tocó la corona de flores blancas y rojas que su familia había mandado a preparar —. Haré que ella sea feliz. Es una promesa, tíos. Descansen en paz._

Aquellas palabras, las había pronunciado con tan solo catorce años de edad y ahora con treinta, seguía protegiendo a Sunny como si fuese una niña de diez años y no una mujer de veintiséis a la que ya no le hacía falta su protección. Pero ¿cómo iba el romper aquella promesa? No podía fallarles a sus tíos y sin embargo, le había fallado a su mejor amigo.

—Inuyasha… Inuyasha —Miroku lo llamó por enésima vez, pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos, como buscando alguna reacción —¿Me estás escuchando?

El peli plata tosió y volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo siento —respondió, algo cabizbajo al recordar aquel fatídico día —. No puedo romper aquella promesa, Miroku. Sunny sufrió mucho desde la muerte de sus padres y nos costó mucho que volviese a ser una niña alegre. No me siento capaz de dejar de protegerla. No puedo romper la promesa que les hice a mis tíos.

—Debes hacerlo Inu, hiciste esa promesa hace dieciséis años. Sabes que yo siempre he tratado a Sunny como tu hermana, pero si necesito dejar de hacerlo y tratarla como tu prima, lo haré, con tal de hacerte entender que ella ya no es una niña que necesita protección —habló con tanta firmeza, que no parecía aquel amigo al que le gustaba hacer bromas a cada segundo, sino un hombre al que no le gustaban los juegos.

Inuyasha conocía bastante bien a Miroku y sabía que cuando le hablaba de ese modo, significaba que ya se había hartado de que le salga con mismo cuento de siempre. Muchas veces le había dicho que se olvidase de aquella promesa, pero él no podía dejar de cuidarla, de mimarla, de adorarla, no se sentía capaz de dejarla volar libremente. Le había costado aceptar que se casase con otro y lo que no sabía su amigo, es que había mandado a investigar a su hermano para poder darle el visto bueno. Recién cuando comprobó que era un hombre intachable, fiel, con buenos negocios y que no había cometido ningún delito, aceptó aquella boda; aunque jamás pudo dejarla ir del todo, pues siempre la investigó en secreto y aún lo seguía haciendo a escondidas de todos.

No podía dejarla sola, no podía defraudar a sus tíos.

—No puedo, Mi…— sus palabras quedaron en el aire por la intromisión de Izayoi.

—¡Inuyasha! —vio cómo su madre corría hacia él —¡Tu abuelo!

Al escuchar esas palabras, se asustó enormemente ¿Algo le había pasado a su abuelo? ¿Acaso se puso peor? Se levantó con rapidez de la silla, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo; se acercó a su madre y la agarró con suavidad por los hombros mientras intentaba calmarse, sintiendo la mano de su amigo golpeándolo con suavidad en la espalda, dándole su apoyo incondicional.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a mi abuelo? Comenzó a ver como la expresión del rostro de su mamá cambiaba a una de gran felicidad ¿Cómo podía sonreír en una situación así? —. Habla, por favor.

—Hoy le dan a tu abuelo el alta. Es un milagro que se haya recuperado —saltó de alegría —¿No estás feliz?

Aquella noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, pero la pregunta de su madre le dolió en el alma. ¿Cómo no iba estar feliz? Por supuesto que estaba feliz de que se recuperara. No obstante, todavía quedaba un pequeño problema: Kagome ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? No podía deshacerse de su supuesta prima como si fuese un mueble viejo.

Sólo le quedaba una opción y no le parecía nada agradable: compartir el mismo techo con esa mujer hasta convencer a su abuelo de enviarla a estudiar a algún lugar.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había conocido a su nieta y la alegría había vuelto a su vida. Había querido cumplirle la promesa de luchar por su vida, por lo que comía mejor y aceptaba los medicamentos que le habían recetado. Kagome era su alegría, su luz. Ella lo cuidaba, lo cubría con las mantas, le daba de comer y le contaba chistes. Lo trataba como él tanto se lo había imaginado.

Cuando le llegó la noticia de que su condición estaba mejorando, le hizo prometer a Izayoi que no le diría nada a Inuyasha, pues quería darle una sorpresa al nieto que le había cumplido su deseo; aunque sabía perfectamente que al peli plata no le iba a gustar que le ocultasen algo tan delicado.

En el instante en que lo vio entrar en su habitación, sintió como sus brazos lo rodeaban por detrás de su cuello, pudiendo oler la fragancia que siempre utilizaba.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste, abuelo? —deshizo el abrazo y clavó sus ojos en los de él.

—Quería darte una sorpresa y ver tu cara de alegría. Aunque te siento algo extraño ¿No estás feliz?

—No digas tonterías, abuelo. Me alegro de que vuelvas a casa.

.

.

.

En las últimas dos semanas, nuevamente había vuelto a sentir aquel calor familiar que tanto necesitaba, sin embargo, extrañaba a Jakotsu que era como un hermano para ella, y quien en estos instantes, todavía debía estar molesto por su mentira.

Myoga la trataba bastante bien, y era normal que lo hiciera porque creía que ella era su nieta ¿Pero qué ocurriría si descubría la verdad? ¿La odiaría? ¿La despreciaría?

Por ahora, no quería pensar en eso. Sólo quería verlo feliz y sonriendo, y ella lo había logrado.

Cuando se enteró que le darían el alta, por una parte se sintió feliz de que el hombre que la trababa como toda una reina, no muriese, pero por otra, las dudas de lo que sucedería a partir de ahora, le carcomían el alma ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Luego de que Inuyasha abrazara efusivamente a su abuelo, este, con un gesto de su mano, le indicó que saliera de la habitación y juntos, se dirigieron a la sala de máquinas expendedoras.

Una vez allí, ella se fijó en su mirada, en las acciones de su cuerpo y le pareció como si tuviese intención abrazarla o algo, pero eso no pasó, así que pensó que había sido producto de su imaginación.

—Gracias. Has hecho un buen trabajo —aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

—Repítelo —respondió con una pizca de picardía, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era la segunda vez que le daba las gracias.

—No quiero. Si te llamé, es para hablar sobre un nuevo cambio.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron helada, ¿Acaso iba a enviarla a la cárcel después de todo lo que había hecho? Ella no quería ir a la cárcel, encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, entonces? —respondió, con un deje de nerviosismo.

—De que las cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió como si nada, intentando calmar su voz nerviosa.

—A partir de hoy… —vio como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella, pudiendo oler su perfume varonil mientras le susurraba al oído —… viviremos bajo el mismo techo, hasta que pueda convencer a mi abuelo de mandarte a algún lugar a estudiar. Por ahora dejaré que disfrute de su "nieta".

.

Desde aquella conversación, no volvió ver a Inuyasha hasta la hora de partir a su nueva casa o mejor dicho, a la mansión donde viviría desde ahora. No sabía lo que le depararía el futuro, pero intentaría vivir su vida tranquila y ayudar en todo lo posible a Myoga. Darle el cariño de la nieta de la que no se sabía si algún día aparecería.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino y las rejas se abrieron, volvió a quedar maravillada. Aunque ya había venido algunas veces a dormir cuando Myoga estaba en el hospital, hoy podía apreciarla mejor.

Se podía ver claramente, un hermoso jardín con flores de todo tipo: margaritas, camelias, tulipanes y algunas que ella no conocía. Había un camino para los coches muy bien cuidado y en el medio de la mansión, una fuente grande con dos sirenas que echaban agua.

Siempre que veía la mansión, le parecía algo irreal, Era lo suficientemente grande para poder hacer un concierto para miles de personas. La fachada principal estaba pintada de un tono blanco, con balcones de cristal en cada una de las ventanas del segundo piso. En la parte baja, se apreciaban varias ventanas bien cuidadas. Había una rampa para poder entrar a la casa y que supuso, sería para la mejor movilidad de Myoga, y al lado de ella, unas escalinatas de piedra con un pasamano también revestido en el mismo material.

Una vez adentro, fueron saludados por la servidumbre. Kagome les sonrió y entró con Myoga por el pasillo, sintiéndose perdida en ese lugar. Esa casa era peor que un laberinto.

—Mi niña —escuchó la voz de Myoga mientras ella se había detenido para ver los adornos, cuadros y todo lo que encontrase a su alrededor —. Ven, te quiero enseñar algo.

La ahora castaña, lo miró detenidamente, pensando por unos segundos qué sería lo que quería enseñarle. Estaba a punto de empujar la silla de ruedas, cuando Myoga la puso a andar presionando un botón.

Una vez que llegaron al despacho, vio que estaba muy bien adornado y limpio. Quería seguir contemplando cada cosa que veía, pero la mano de Myoga tomándole la suya, hizo que perdiese toda la atención en los objetos, para enfocarse en su mirada.

—Te enseñaré algo —le señaló un cuadro que había colgado en una pared —. Esa mujer tan hermosa… —era una joven abrazando a quien parecía su esposo —… es mi hija. Ella es tu madre.

Kagome se quedó un poco aturdida a ver aquella imagen. No creía parecerse a esa mujer, aunque tal vez con el cabello castaño tenían cierto parecido, pero no tanto como lo había creído. Se fijó en un hermoso colgante que colgaba de su cuello. Era tan precioso como ella.

—Que hermoso colgante —dijo con voz baja, pero no tanto como lo había imaginado.

—Ese colgante es único —respondió con tristeza y ella no pudo evitar darse media vuelta y ver como contenía las ganas de llorar —. Yo mismo lo mandé hacer especialmente para su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Ese colgante jamás apareció después de lo sucedido.

—Lo siento, abuelo —se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la frente —. Ahora me tienes a mí —sintiéndose mal al decirle eso, pues ella no era nada de él.

Después de ese momento de debilidad de Myoga, volvió acercarse al cuadro y se quedó observándolo por unos segundos más, contemplando cada detalle. Luego de mirar a Sara, clavó su mirada en la del hombre que supuso, debería ser su esposo. Era un hombre guapo, japonés y parecía de buena clase. Bajó un poco la mirada y deseó no haberlo hecho: la imagen de una niña de cabellos castaños y una bella sonrisa, se reflejaba delante de ella y parecía como si la estuviese llamando. Por unos segundos, no supo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, hasta que una serie de imágenes llegaron a ella.

—_¡Amiga, amiga! —una pequeña sombra de color negro corría hacia ella, llamándola con alegría —. Mira, la señora_ _Tashimura nos dio estos dulces para las dos. _

En esos instantes, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—_Seremos amigas por siempre —aquella sombra desconocida volvió a hablarle, produciéndole aún más confusión._

No sabía quién era ella, estaba perdida. Aquellas secuencias se mezclaban en su cabeza, que la sentía como si se hubiese subido a una montaña rusa, donde todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

—_Por siempre _

—_Nada nos separara. Te lo prometo._

En esos instantes comenzó a sentirse peor. Llevó las dos manos a su cabeza ¿Qué eran aquellas secuencias? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué al ver a esa niña, le estaba pasando esto? No lo comprendía.

Su dolor de cabeza se intensificó por todas las imágenes confusas que se le estaban presentando, hasta que todo se tiñó de negro y no supo que más le pasó.

.

.

Continuará…

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras lamento mucho el retraso, Kary estuvo muy ocupada y no me pudo corregir hasta ahora. También quiero decirles que no sé cuándo tendrá el nuevo capítulo ya que ella también les corrige a dos chicas más. Quiero agradecerles el haberse preocupado por mi familiar, todo está bien y se cogió a tiempo. Me gustaría anunciarles que este capítulo va dedicado a todos y a todas que me animaron y esperaron. Quiero agradecer nuevamente a Kary por aceptar ser mi beta. No sé cuándo pueda tener el capítulo, en Facebook les iré avisando.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, las alertas a favoritos, a los lectores fantasmas y sus comentarios, que siempre me dan una gran alegría y me dan ánimos a seguir adelante y no abandonar.

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Qué le ocurrió a Kagome, para ponerse en ese estado?

Los comentarios que tienen cuenta ya los respondí por privado los que no tienen cuenta lo haré por aquí. Muchas gracias a;

Icoshimy: Hola linda bienvenida a mi historia. Muchas gracias por leerme y por su comentario. Lamento el retraso del capítulo pero mi beta no me pudo corregir hasta ahora, me hace muy feliz sus palabras. Espero te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por lo de original me hace saltar de alegría. Besitos y abrazos.

Mary Barrientos: Hola amiga muchas gracias por leerme y por tu comentario. Amiga muchas gracias por tus palabras y me hace sentir muy feliz que sea una de tus autoras favoritas, intentaré dar todo de mí. Te quiero mucho. Besos y abrazos.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y sus lindos comentarios.

Besos y abrazos.

Si desean pueden agregarme a: Naiara Tomohisa. Les aceptaré encantada.


End file.
